While The World Is Spinning
by dinosaur-darren
Summary: Very fluffy, MPREG, drama and all that good stuff mixed in. Don't like it, don't read! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine slowly lifts his hand, about to knock on the door of his boyfriend's house, but he stops and drops it again, frowning. How was he going to tell Kurt something that he didn't really even believe himself? They were safe when they made love. No, neither of them had been tested for the gene, but what were the odds? Only one in three million men actually carry the gene that allows them to bare children. It was only once. One time they did it spur of the moment without protection and this was the result? He stands there and stares at the door, trying to muster courage to actually knock. Blaine Anderson, the king of the word 'courage', doesn't have any when he needs it most. No matter how nervous he was, Kurt has a right to know. Blaine would give him two options: A, stay with him and be his support system, because there was no way in hell he was getting an abortion; or B, leave him to fend for himself. He was really, really hoping for option A. Blaine jumps when someone says his name and he shakes his head, blinking a few times before looking up to meet the eyes of his lover.

"Sweetheart, I love it when you spontaneously drop by to see me, but you actually have to knock first." Kurt smiles and flicks some hair from his eyes, "Not nearly give me a heart attack by standing on my porch like a zombie. I thought you were a rapist or something. I almost broke out the pepper spray."

Blaine blinks and swallows hard, clearing his throat, "S-Sorry.." He takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling nauseous again.

Kurt frowns, worry evident in his big, beautiful blue-green eyes, "Are you going to be sick again? You don't look very good."

"I don't... I don't know." He replies shakily, "Can I come inside?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He wraps his arm around the other boy's shoulders and gently leads him inside, "Didn't you go to the doctor today for that stomach bug? I'm surprised I haven't caught it yet. Is everything okay? What did they say?"

Blaine sits on the couch and smiles at his boyfriend, "You ask too many questions when you're worried."

Kurt smiles sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No, it's cute... It's very Kurt." He smiles and takes a deep breath, "But I don't think you can catch this stomach bug."

He frowns deeply, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly healthy." He kisses his worry-creased forehead and smiles as they pull back, "Don't frown like that. It'll give you wrinkles."

Kurt gasps dramatically and his hand flies to his forehead, "No! Blaine! Don't even joke about something as serious as wrinkles!"

Blaine can't help but laugh at his boyfriend's horrified expression, "Awe, I'm sorry, gorgeous. Your skin will be silky smooth for the rest of your long life, what with the entire collection of skin products you spend so much money on."

Kurt smiles and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together as he crosses his legs and chuckles, "Hey, don't complain! You knew I was high-maintenance when you decided to kiss me over Pavarotti's casket and start this whole thing!"

Blaine can't help but smile at the memory, "You wouldn't be Kurt if you weren't. And if you weren't Kurt, I wouldn't love you as much as I do."

"Oh stop that." He hits his shoulder playfully, a blush rising to his pale cheeks, "Anyway... Tell me what the doctor said. What did you mean by 'you can't catch this stomach bug'?"

He starts to feel ill again, "Uhm..."

"Oh God, it must be bad!" Kurt cries out, gripping his boyfriend's hand tightly, fear on his face, "Is it cancer? Oh God, Blaine! If it's cancer, I promise we'll get through this!" He scoots closer, beginning to babble on and on.

Blaine couldn't interrupt him. He was too busy smiling, all the love in the world in his eyes as he watches Kurt. He was way too perfect for his own good. If he would stick with Blaine through cancer, surely he would stay to raise their baby together, right? His mind wanders as he watches his boyfriend. Kurt is so beautiful. Chestnut hair, flawless porcelain skin, blue-green eyes... Not to mention he was strong, confident, and just plain nice to be around. His smile could light up even the darkest night and his voice... when he sang it was like angels; he could make even the Grinch smile with a voice like that. Their baby would be just like him. He takes a deep breath, a hand settling over his stomach.

"… and you'll totally rock the bald look! We could even buy some w- hmmph..." Blaine cuts him off with a firm kiss on the lips, and Kurt closes his eyes, kissing him back tenderly.

"I don't have cancer, Kurt." He says just above a whisper after he pulls back, looking into his eyes, "I love you so much... You know that? You're amazing."

He sighs deeply, tears filling his eyes, "Please, Blaine. Please tell me what's wrong, beca-because I'm freaking out here!"

"Hey, don't cry..." He frowns, "Kurt, I'm pregnant, okay? I'm not dying… wait. Maybe I should have said that differently."

Kurt stares at him, his face going from worried and upset to pure relief in an instant, "What?"

He tries to smile, "I said I'm pregnant. You know… with a baby…"

"That's... That's not funny, Blaine." He keeps staring at him, the relief washing away and being replaced by a look Blaine couldn't decipher, "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah." He responds, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "It's not like I'm lying or anything. I have the papers from the doctor if you want to see them."

He swallows hard and nods a little turning away from his boyfriend, "Well… at least it's not cancer…"

"Yeah…" He smiles a little bit, "That's always good."

Kurt looks at him and licks his lips, slowly taking his hand, "We can do this…"

Blaine nods, "I know…" He kisses the back of his hand and smiles a little, no longer worried about his love leaving him, "Give it five minutes to sink in. You'll freak out then."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story :D I'll be alternating between POV's throughout the story. So last chapter was in Blaine's, and this chapter will be in Kurt's, and so on! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Not only did Kurt freak out, but he was actually kind of happy. The thought of a little life growing inside of the man he loved filled him with so much joy and excitement that it was almost too much to bear. Not to mention it was a life that they created <em>together<em>. Not many gay couples can have a child that is both biologically theirs. He didn't care that they were young, really. Kurt loves Blaine, and no matter what, he would be by his side through everything. Sure, it was probably going to be really hard to go to school _and_have a baby to take care of, but Blaine means more to him than high school, and even Broadway for that matter. Wait. Did he really just think that? Yeah. He did. And he meant it. Kurt smiles to himself and looks down at his sleeping boyfriend, gently running his fingers through his loose curls. He was so glad Blaine had agreed to Kurt's 'no gel on Saturday' rule. He loved it when it was free and curly and so, so soft. That gunk was going ruin his hair one of these days, and when he starts going bald, Kurt said not to come crying to him!

Anyway, after many whiny pleas to his father, Kurt got him to allow Blaine over for Hummel-Hudson movie night with the boys. It was something they did once a month on a Saturday night. They began with his dad and Finn's pick... A Lord of the Rings marathon. Blaine didn't seem to mind so much, but Kurt did. He despised these kinds of movies. At some point Blaine's head had ended up in Kurt's lap and the rest of his body sprawled out on the remainder of the couch. Around the middle of the last movie he'd fallen asleep, and now they were alone in the living room while Kurt plays with his hair and watches West Side Story for the trillionth time. The other boys decided that _just_as Kurt announced his pick, they were 'too tired' to watch it and went to bed. He could hear Finn's Black Ops game and him yelling at Puckerman to shoot something or other over Xbox Live. He rolls his eyes and keeps twirling Blaine's curls in his fingers. Burt warned Kurt just before he went to bed to not try anything funny and that he'd be upstairs; he said he has ears like a hawk and if he hears anything, he's coming straight down.

"Hmm..." Blaine hums softly, shifting slightly as his sleepy eyes flutter open. He turns to lie on his back and gazes up at Kurt, furrowing his brow confusedly.

"What?" Kurt asks with a quiet chuckle.

He clears his throat and licks his lips, "Where is everybody?" He glances at the TV and sighs, "Awe, did I fall asleep? Wh-what happened to Frodo? Did they make it?"

He laughs, "Yes, baby, they made it."

"Oh, good." He looks back up at him and smiles, his voice still a bit raspy from sleep, "It's late. I should probably get home."

"Aren't your parents away on some business thing in LA?" Kurt asks softly, "Why don't you stay the night? My dad won't mind. He knows we won't do anything... With him in the house."

Blaine laughs at that and slowly sits up, "Yeah, yeah. I'd love to stay." He looks at him, "Are my clothes still here?"

"Yep!" He grins and stands up, shutting off the TV, "Come on, gorgeous! Off to bed with you!"

Blaine stands quickly, too quickly, and gets a sudden head rush, causing him to sway slightly, "Oh..."

"Sweetie?" Kurt places his hands on his arms, keeping him still, "Blaine, are you alright?"

"Yeah." He says with a nod, swallowing hard, "I just stood up too fast. The baby makes me dizzy sometimes, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Telling me not to worry is like telling a train to stop when its brakes have been ripped out." He holds Blaine's hand tightly as they walk upstairs, "No matter how much you _tell_it to stop, the train is still going to keep moving, Blaine."

He rolls his eyes as they walk into Kurt's room, "Yeah, well... Usually at that point Spiderman comes along and stops it."

Kurt purses his lips and closes the door, getting undressed, "So what was that? Your way of saying that you're Spiderman?"

"No." Blaine says, pulling off his shirt, "That was my way of saying if you don't stop worrying so much, I'm going to have to punch you… because really, it's getting kind of ridiculous."

He pauses and looks at his boyfriend, slowly tugging on his pajama bottoms, "Wait a second. I thought this was a playful banter, not an argument."

"Whatever." Blaine shrugs, pulling back the comforter on his usual side of the bed after he was all dressed in his night clothes, "It's all fun and games to you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Questions the older boy, a twinge of anger in his voice, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now." He gets into bed and burrows under the blankets.

Kurt scoffs at him and rolls his eyes, marching to his bathroom to angrily begin his nightly skin routine. With all the stress lately, he needed to be extra sure he did his routine. He didn't want wrinkles. Horrified, he shakes his head and continues. Blaine has been almost unbearable for the past two weeks. His moods have been up and down. One moment he's happy and laughing, then the next he's angry, or ever worse, crying. Kurt assumes it's mostly the pregnancy, but he knows there's something more that's bothering his love. One he's finished, he looks in the mirror and frowns when he hears sniffling coming from the bedroom. The part he hates the most is when Blaine cries. Hormones only amplify a feeling you already have, and the fact that his love is upset about something and won't talk about it, makes _him_ upset. Slowly, Kurt shuffles to bed and turns off the light, crawling under the comforter and sheets to snake his arm around his boyfriend's waist, tugging him back into his chest. He wished that their bare skin could touch like it normally would, but Burt forces them to sleep in clothes when Blaine stays the night. He said sleeping in boxers together would be like being naked, even though to them, it's not even _close_.

"Please don't touch me." Blaine says quietly, pushing his arm off, "I'm not in the mood f-for spooning."

Kurt stares at his back that's turned to him, glaring at it, "Fine." He snaps, rolling over so that his back was now facing Blaine as well, "Sorry for trying to comfort you! God forbid!"

"You don't believe in God." Blaine points out, his voice still thick with tears.

"It was a figure of speech, smart ass."

"Now we're name-calling?"

"No. I'm stating the obvious."

"Now who's being a smart ass, hmm?"

"Still you, Blaine."

"Pretty sure it's you, Kurt."

A tense, uncomfortable silence washes over the two boys. Kurt has always hated the post-fight silence. It is probably one of the worst kinds of silence you could ever experience. Neither of you really know what to say to make it better, but you want to. You want it to be better and everything to be okay, but it was just so damn hard to cut through the thickness of the air when this type of silence ensues.

"I love you." Kurt says softly after a moment, frowning.

"Yeah." Blaine closes his eyes, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt wakes up and rolls over to find an empty bed next to him. With a frown, he slowly sits up in bed, looking out the window at the dim light. It couldn't be past seven thirty in the morning. Suddenly, he hears the wretched sounds of heaving coming from his bathroom. When he enters a few moments later, Blaine is there sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, looking as though he'd been run over by a truck. He frowns and kneels down next to him, gently pushing back some of his curls before standing again, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. Kurt winces when Blaine leans over to throw up again, but he sets the cup down, getting on his knees next to him to gently rub his back anyway. It didn't matter how uncomfortable vomit made him. Blaine needed some help right now, and Kurt would do anything that might make him feel better. When he finishes, he hands him the cup and watches as he drinks it, a worried crease settled on his forehead as he rubs his back in slow circles.<p>

"What did I tell you about worrying?" Blaine asks, clearing his throat, "This is normal. It's totally normal and you're worrying for nothing."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Would you just stop it with that already? I know you don't like it when I worry, but it's too damn bad! I'm going to worry about you every single day for the rest of my life, whether I should or not. So get used to it!" He stands up, "Your toothbrush is in the cabinet. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Kurt walks out and crawls back into bed, picking up the latest issue of Vogue to flip through it aimlessly. Fashion usually made him forget about anything, but not when it came to that impossible man in his bathroom. Blaine is so frustrating sometimes! It makes Kurt want to pull his hair out. Kurt ignores him when he walks back out and crawls into bed, he ignores him when he wraps his arms around him, and he definitely ignores him when he tries to pull him closer, because there was no way in hell trying to cuddle would make everything better. Not this time.

"Nope." Kurt says, trying not to smile as he keeps his eyes on the models in the magazine, "Nope, don't even think about it. I'm mad at you. Blaine, I'm seri-" He squeaks and laughs, closing the magazine when he starts poking his stomach, "Stop that."

"Then look at me." Kurt looks at him and Blaine smiles, "You're pretty great. You know that?"

"Yes." He says modestly, "I know."

Blaine smiles more and rolls his eyes, "I'm sorry, okay? I just... When you worry it freaks me out; it makes me think I should be worried too when I know there's really no need to be."

Kurt sets the magazine aside and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his forehead as he draws him in close, "So let's make a deal... I'll work on my worrying, and you work on telling me the truth."

"When do I not tell you the truth?" He pouts cutely, "I don't lie to you."

"I'll rephrase then." Kurt grins, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's pouty, mint-tasting lips, "You can work on not lying to me about something when you don't want me to worry."

Blaine smiles sweetly, "Oh… okay, well I can see how… how you think I do that."

He laughs and presses their foreheads together, "Oh I _know _you do that, Mr. Anderson!"

He chuckles and stares into his eyes for a moment, cupping his cheek and lightly running his thumb over his bottom lip as he speaks, "I'm scared that your dad and Carole won't want you to see me again… after they find out about the baby, I mean. I'm afraid that they'll think I'm a freak and won't accept it, think I'm lying or something an-and…" He sighs and looks down, tears filling his eyes, "I'm just really scared, Kurt."

"Honey, that won't happen..." Kurt frowns at him and tilts his chin up, wiping his tears, "Blaine, they love you, they love me. They'll help. I mean I'm sure my dad will tell us that we're stupid and irresponsible or something, but they'll help. They won't think you're lying, and they definitely won't think you're a freak, sweetie. That I know for _sure_."

"What about _my_ parents?" He questions, searching his eyes, desperately looking for some long needed comfort, "They'll kick me out for sure. Or give me an ultimatum that will lead to me _moving_out. What will I do then?"

"Then you'll move in here with me." He smiles, "We've got almost everything figured out, baby. Relax. Now who's worrying too much, hmm?"

"Still you, Kurt." He teases with a small smile.

"Pretty sure it's you, Blaine." He grins.

"I love you." Blaine says softly with a smile, leaning up slightly.

"Yeah." Kurt sighs softly and smiles lovingly, "I love you too."

And so, he leans down, closing the space between their lips in a soft and gentle kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine sits in the cafeteria at McKinley High, looking at the terrible food on his plate with a disgusted expression. Not only did he forget to grab his delicious packed lunch this morning, but he still felt nauseous. Maybe it was the cafeteria food, but he was almost positive that it was the baby. Part of him wanted to kill Kurt for doing this to him. He didn't feel like his body was his anymore. He felt like an alien was invading and changing everything about him. He's always cranky and snapping at Kurt for no reason and crying every single time the commercials about starving children or abandoned animals come on. He's always thought those commercials were sad, but he never cried. Throwing up was the worst of it all though, along with the fact that his regular sleep cycle wasn't even the same anymore. He'd been up all night tossing and turning, then right when he got to sleep, his alarm went off and it was time to get ready for school. Blaine could only imagine what it would be like when the baby was actually born. It would be pure torture. Hopefully Burt could babysit while he went to school. If not, Blaine would drop out and watch their baby while his boyfriend went to college in New York. No way in hell was he going to let some stranger take care of their baby. Kurt going to school was much more important than him. Kurt already has a plan, and Blaine, well he doesn't know what the hell he's going to do. Blaine looks up at Mercedes and makes a face. It looks like she was enjoying the food enough for the both of them.

"How can you even eat that stuff?" Blaine questions, slumping down in his chair, "It's disgusting."

"No way, white boy." She says, looking at him intensely, "Don't insult the tots, you got that? Are you gonna eat yours?"

"No, definitely not." He pushes the plate towards her, "You can have them."

Kurt sits down next to Mercedes and smiles brightly, pulling out his delicious looking salad, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Late?" He asks bitterly with a scoff, "Lunch is almost over. You're more than just late, Kurt."

He smiles, "Stop being a cranky-pants. It's not my fault you forgot your lunch." He pulls out another brown paper bag and smirks, holding it up as Blaine's eyes light up, "What was that about being late?"

"I love you!" He sits up and reaches for the bag, but Kurt pulls it back, "Oh, come on!"

"Say I'm the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends!" He teases with a big, mocking smile.

Blaine smiles, "Kurt Hummel, you are the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends! Can I have my food now? I'm starving."

"This couple crap is really making me sick, guys." Mercedes speaks up.

He hands it to him with a smirk and Blaine instantly digs in, causing his boyfriend to chuckle, "Anyway, are you happy to be back in New Directions, 'Cedes?"

"And singing backup for Rachel Berry? No." She shrugs, "But I want to go to Regionals. Why?"

Kurt takes a big bite of his salad and shakes his head as he chews, swallowing before he speaks, "No reason. I was just trying to make friendly conversation with my best friend!"

"Yeah, right." She laughs, "We should have won anyway. With Berry being banned for stuffing the ballot box, we were a shoe-in."

Blaine sees Kurt frown and reaches over to take his hand. Their eyes meet and he does his best to smile, but Blaine can see the pain behind it. Not winning the election was a huge downer for Kurt. It meant he didn't have something to put on the resume for NYADA and that he probably won't be accepted. Thankfully, Blaine stayed with him and made him fill out the application regardless, along with one to NYU for a backup plan. Not only did Blaine feel guilty for practically stealing the part of Tony, but he also felt terrible now with the baby. It was going to put so much stress on Kurt. If he were to get accepted to either of those colleges, then he'd be all the way in New York while Blaine and the baby stayed here so he could finish his last year of high school. No matter what, he was going to force Kurt to go. He deserved to go to that amazing school. It was perfect for him. Blaine even said that if NYADA doesn't accept him, they don't deserve all of his talent. He knew Kurt would be accepted at NYU though. That was a given.

"No, it's really not about that." Kurt looks at Mercedes, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze, "We were just better, and if you have a problem with that, you can go back to the losing team and stop using us to go to regionals."

Mercedes frowns and glances at Blaine, "Did I say something?"

"No." Blaine responds with a smile, "No, it's fine. We're fine." He releases Kurt's hand and goes back to eating.

* * *

><p>Later that day after school, Blaine holds Kurt in his arms as they lie in his bed. Since his parents were still in LA, the two boys decided to take advantage of Blaine's empty house. Kurt came over to study, but one thing lead to another... and here they were, tangled up in each other, naked and very, very happy. At least Blaine was. Making love with Kurt was something that often made him feel as though he was floating on a soft cloud a million miles up in the air. It filled him with bliss and a thick fog settled over his thoughts, making him unable to form coherent sentences. This time though, it felt different. Kurt wasn't as into it as he normally would be. It's like he was just doing it to pass the time and because he knew his horny boyfriend wanted to. And that hurt. That hurt really bad. Something was very wrong. Blaine gently runs his fingers up and down Kurt's bare arm in feather-like caresses, kissing his forehead. Kurt looks up at him with his big blue-green eyes and smiles, but Blaine could see the strain behind that smile, much like he could see the pain behind it at lunch earlier that day. He could read Kurt like a book.<p>

"Baby, tell me what's wrong?" He speaks softly, burying his face into his soft, chestnut hair, "Is it NYADA? Is that why you're upset?"

Kurt shakes his head and rests it on Blaine's chest again, drawing little shapes on it with his finger, "I just... I can't believe I didn't win. I can't be mad at Rachel. She was trying to help, and she did a non-Berry-like thing and actually took responsibility for her actions. Plus it'll be on her permanent record, which means she has the same chance of getting into NYADA as I do now." He frowns, "But the thing is..."

When he doesn't continue, Blaine frowns, "What is it, Kurt?"

Kurt slides his hand down his boyfriend's chest and rests his hand on his stomach, "I... I don't want it anymore."

"What?" He questions, confused, "You don't want to get into NYADA anymore? Why? That school is your dream, Kurt; it's your future."

"It's not, actually." He says softly, stroking Blaine's stomach with his thumb, "I think my future is growing inside of you right now. This baby..." He watches his hand, taking a deep breath as he smiles, "You and this baby are my future."

Tears fill his eyes and he licks his lips, "Stop it... Kurt, if you get accepted into NYADA, or even NYU, you're going. I'm not going to be the reason your dreams don't come true. You'll resent me when we're older."

He laughs and looks up at him, "I won't resent you. That's crazy."

"You will when we're older and our baby is grown up." He looks down at him and sighs, "I know you, Kurt. You'll still love me, but deep down... You'll blame me for not being able to pursue your dreams. For making you stay dreaded Lima, Ohio for the rest of your life."

He frowns and looks back down at his hand, "I will, won't I? Does that make me a bad person?"

"No." He shakes his head and swallows hard, staring at the ceiling, "It just makes you human, which is why you're going to NYADA."

They didn't talk again for a while after that. Blaine sits there, looking up at the ceiling as Kurt cuddles close, his finger now drawing shapes on his tummy. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that, really, there was a _baby_growing in there; a baby that was half Kurt. He closes his eyes, enjoying his soft hand. Blaine wasn't too ticklish, but when his finger moves over his bellybutton, he can't help but laugh a little, breaking the peaceful silence. Kurt chuckles at his boyfriend's outburst and leans in to tenderly kiss the side of his stomach.

"I think you're getting a baby bump." He says softly, his hand resting completely over his abdomen, "Not a very big one, but your stomach's always been flat. It's a little bloated now."

Blaine gasps, "R-really? You think so?" He puts his hand over Kurt's on his stomach, smiling brightly.

He chuckles and looks up at him, "Yep."

"You belong on stage, Kurt." Blaine says randomly with a sigh, "You belong on Broadway. You belong in New York with the lights and the people and the crappy apartment you'll have to live in until you're big and famous… you have everything you need to make it in a place like that. You have the passion and the drive to do anything you want; you definitely have the support system behind you. And I'm not letting you throw all of that away. Your dreams _will_ come true."

Kurt stares into his eyes, smiling, "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?"

"I know." He grins a bit, "I just have an equally amazing boyfriend by my side, so I have to live up to his expectations."

"Come here, you." Kurt chuckles and cups his jaw softly, leaning up to kiss his lips firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walks down the hall proudly, his head held high with a big smile on his face. Not only was today perfect so far, but it was also the day he would see his baby! Blaine asked him if he wanted to come to the ultrasound, and of course he said yes! Who wouldn't want to see that gorgeous baby? He walks up to his locker and sighs happily, doing the combination as he hums softly to himself. Nothing could bring his mood down. He puts his books away and looks at the pictures of him and his friends pinned up on his bulletin board in his locker, along with the ones of him and Blaine. He sees the perfect spot and smiles to himself. That's where the baby's ultrasound picture would go. Kurt closes his locker and turns around, gasping when the glass like ice crystals collide with his face. He licks his lips and sighs. Blue slushy this time. Laughter is heard and he stands there until the hockey-playing culprits are gone, ignoring their hateful words; "see ya, fag!" and, "enjoy that slushy, homo!" Kurt drops his things and wipes his eyes, opening them and he instantly meets the soft, hazel eyes of his boyfriend.

"They should really be suspended for that." Blaine points out, taking Kurt's hand as he leads him to the boys locker room, "I don't understand why people have to be so hateful." He frowns, getting a warm damp towel, "Are you okay?"

He nods and sighs, "The burning stops after a while. I'm okay, really. You should get to class."

He shakes his head, sitting down next to him to softly begin to wipe his face and hair clean, "We have Glee next; Mr. Schue will understand, I'm sure." Blaine sighs and shakes his head, "This is ridiculous, Kurt. We need to tell someone or _something_. They can't be allowed to do this to you all the time."

"It's not all the time anymore. Just like, once a week." He tries to smile and forces a chuckle, "Puck's done it more than those guys have!"

Blaine frowns at his boyfriend, "It doesn't matter. I can see what it does to you." He looks into his eyes, a knowing look in them, "It turns you into the boy I saw the day I met you when you came to spy on the Warblers... The boy who was scared for his life." He tenderly cups Kurt's cold cheek and frowns more, "I don't want you to _ever_feel like that again."

"I won't." He says quietly, looking into his eyes, "Not as long as you're here. You pick me up when I fall... You give me _courage_."

The boys laugh together and finish getting cleaned up; Kurt changes his clothes after complaining about how his outfit was ruined. That whole courage thing has become kind of their little inside joke. At the time it was completely helpful, but it was fun to tease Blaine about it. It was true though. He _did _give him courage. Kurt has to face that fact that if Blaine wasn't there after the slushy, he probably would have broken down in tears and ran off somewhere. Hand in hand, Kurt and Blaine walk into the choir room right in the middle of Mr. Schue's lesson. He doesn't say anything about them being late, he just says to take a seat and pay attention. Kurt looks around the room and sighs. Yeah, someone must have witnessed the scene in the hall. When Mr. Schue was finished speaking, Finn turns to look at him.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" He questions, "Tina told us about the slushy."

"Yeah, he's fi-"

"I didn't ask you, Blaine."

"Hey!" Kurt glares at his step-brother, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to my boyfriend like that, Finn!"

"What?" He shouts and stands, pointing accusingly at Blaine, "He lets those guys call you names and throw slushies' in your face, but when I try to defend you, you take _his_side?"

He rolls his eyes and crosses his legs, "Just because Blaine thinks with his brain and not his fists, doesn't mean he can't protect me."

"Please." Blaine says softly, "Stop fighting." He places his hand protectively over his stomach.

"I'm totally down for kicking some ass." Puck speaks up with a shrug, "I'll shove those sticks so far up their-"

"Oh you would!" Kurt yells with another roll of his eyes, "That's all you know how to-"

"STOP IT!" Blaine screams and stands up. Everyone goes silent and Kurt frowns, watching his boyfriend walk out of the room.

"Blaine..." Kurt calls softly after him, standing and following him out.

"That went well." Mike states.

"Shut up." Tina says with a shake of her head.

Kurt walks down the hallways, searching for his love. He didn't understand why he would just run out like that. It didn't make any sense. They weren't doing anything, were they? When he finally spots Blaine, he's sitting on the floor leaning against a row of lockers, his hands on his stomach. He internally panics, walking over as quickly as possible. Was something wrong with the baby? Was he in pain? As he gets closer, he realizes the answer to both of those questions were no. Blaine was speaking to the baby in a soft, hushed tone. Kurt pauses a few feet away, watching and listening intently.

"It's okay, baby." Blaine says softly, keeping his hands over his bloated abdomen, "Don't listen to those loud voices. Violence isn't the answer to anything, no matter how much you might just want to kill every single person who hurts the one you love. The best thing to do is go for help. You don't know how bad I wanted to kill those guys who hurt daddy Kurt today, but I didn't do anything, did I? No, because I need to protect you too. Uncle Finn doesn't know about you, but once he does, m-maybe he'll understand why I couldn't protect daddy Kurt..."

"Blaine?" Kurt says softly, slowly sitting down next to him, "Honey, you..." He puts a hand over his hands on his stomach, clearing his throat, "Hey, little one." He smiles, "I was just about to tell daddy Blaine here that he did, in fact, protect me. If it weren't for daddy Blaine, I'd probably be sitting in a corner crying, all sticky from that terrible slushy!" He looks at Blaine now, meeting his eyes, "And I'd be hurt and alone, but that wasn't the case at all… daddy Blaine saved me… just like he has since I met him."

He smiles a little, sniffling, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I just..." He looks down at their hands on his stomach and frowns, "I don't want our baby around fighting like that before it's even born... m-my parents always shout and I remember how it made me feel when I was little. I just don't want our baby to ever, _ever _feel that way."

"No, sweetie, I understand." He kisses his cheek and rests his forehead on the side of his head, "Don't apologize for anything."

"I want to tell your family." Blaine says, his eyes closed, "I need someone to know besides us."

Kurt nods and kisses his ear, "We'll do it today... After the ultrasound."

"I was starting to think you forgot about that." He chuckles and turns his head to look at him.

"Yeah, right!" He scoffs and rolls his eyes with a smile, nuzzling their noses together, "I've been thinking about it all day! I can't wait!"

"I love you." He says softly, leaning in to kiss his lips, closing his eyes.

He closes his eyes and smiles against his lips, kissing back sweetly as he mumbles, "I love you too."

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine had pushed his fingers into his hair and began kissing him harder. He chuckles against his lips and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Kurt parts his lips and gently runs his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip, asking for permission that he was gladly given. They both open their mouth and let out a soft, soft moan as their tongues meet. Sometimes just kissing Blaine was better than anything else. When they just kissed, it felt natural. Kurt felt like he could do it for the rest of his life. Actually, he planned to. He wants to spend the rest of his life with the man he has wrapped in his arms right now. No one else would have his heart like Blaine has his. They sit there like that, just kissing, until the bell rings. Startled, Kurt pulls back and looks around the hall, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. He looks at Blaine who was just as dazed as him and smiles.

"I think we should probably get up. We have to skip last period if we're going to get to the appointment in time." Blaine says, licking his lips as he watches Kurt stand.

"You're probably right." Kurt holds out his hands and his boyfriend takes them, letting him help him up, "I have French next, so I can definitely skip that. And you have physics."

"Come on." Blaine laughs and laces their fingers together, going to the car, "I don't care about gravity."

* * *

><p>Kurt sits at the doctor's office, drumming his fingers nervously on the chair as he waits for Blaine's name to be called. As soon as they got here he started to get all anxious and nervous. What if something was wrong with their baby? What if- No. He wouldn't think like that. Everything would be fine. The baby was going to be healthy and Blaine would be too. No need to worry. He sighs and starts to bounce his leg, looking around the waiting room, shaking his head slightly. The colors didn't go together at all. The whole room clashed. They obviously had a horrible interior designer. He looks across them at a big, pregnant woman with her husband and smiles a little when she looks at him. She looked like she was ready to pop any minute. Kurt looks away after that and at Blaine who was flipping through a magazine on his lap contently. He didn't even look nervous, and as they sit there, he couldn't help but imagine what Blaine would look like big and pregnant. It was a sight that was hard to imagine because Blaine had never been big a day in his life, but for some reason, he couldn't wait until it actually happened. Kurt smiles as his boyfriend looks up. Blaine slowly smiles back and chuckles, blushing under his boyfriend's gaze.<p>

"What?" He asks softly, biting his lip, "Do I have something on my face or something? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

He shakes his head and smiles, "No, you look great. I just... I love you so much."

"Well... I guess I love you too..." He says kind of confused.

"Blaine Anderson?"

They both stand together, still holding hands. They follow the nurse to the back and she takes his height and weight and measures his abdomen; of course he giggles throughout the entire measurement, only making Kurt smile and roll his eyes, apologizing for his boyfriend's "terribly annoying but cute behavior". Once that was finished, she announces that his tummy was growing at the perfect rate and that it was one whole inch and a half bigger around than it was on his last visit. Blaine grins excitedly and takes Kurt's hand again, lacing their fingers together as they walk back to the ultrasound room. The nurse tells them that the doctor will be there to do the ultrasound in just a few minutes before walking out. Blaine sits in the chair and reclines it back, still holding his boyfriend's hand as he lifts his shirt up over his belly. Kurt smiles and reaches over, laying his free hand over the small bump.

"I'm so excited. You have no idea." Blaine says, putting his hand over Kurt's, "What do you think it'll look like?"

He chuckles, "I don't know. It'll probably just look like a blob or something."

"Nope, it'll look like a baby! Well, mostly. Maybe a little blobish, but we'll see!" A woman says as she walks in with a bright smile on her face, "Hello, I'm Dr. Michaels, I'm Blaine's OBGYN."

Kurt shakes her hand with a smile, "Nice to meet you. I'm Ku-"

"Kurt Hummel, I know!" She laughs, starting up the machine, "This guy wouldn't stop talking about you last time. Looks like you took the news well, huh? I told you not to worry so much, Blaine."

Blaine blushes, "Ah, well... He's amazing, and I'm just paranoid."

"I think you're the amazing one." Kurt says with a smile and laughs at Blaine's face when Dr. Michaels puts the gel on his stomach, "You're adorable too."

"Alright, just look at that screen right up there on the wall, and I'll look here and check everything out."

They both look together and tightly grip each other's hands, staring at the screen, waiting anxiously. The boys let out a breath at the same moment, just as their baby appears. It really did look like a baby. It had a nose and everything. He grips Blaine's hand tighter and stares at the screen, tears filling his eyes. The doctor gets a good position and Kurt smiles, sitting back slightly as she explains how far along Blaine was. He was ten weeks and the baby was looking great. She goes on, explaining to him how he needs lots of rest and as little stress as possible. Kurt doesn't really hear anything though. He just keeps looking at the baby, smiling at the screen. It was kind of shaped like a peanut. He smiles more. Peanut. That's what he'd call the baby until they find out the sex. Suddenly he hears something that sounds much like how he'd imagine butterflies wings would sound like. It was a soft, fast little pitter patter.

"And that's your baby's heartbeat! Nice and strong!" She says with a nod and a smile, "Everything looks great, you guys."

Kurt keeps looking at the screen, listening to their baby's heartbeat, "Oh, wow... _wow_."

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks worriedly, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah." He says breathlessly, looking at his boyfriend when the doctor finishes up, "Yeah, I'm perfect. So, so perfect, you have no idea."

The car ride home was pretty much silent as Blaine looks through the photos they got from the ultrasound. It wasn't a tense silence, just more of a "I can't believe it" kind of silence. Kurt could literally feel the love in the air, filling the car and just smothering them to the point where it was hard to focus. He's careful though. He didn't want to get into an accident and hurt the two most important people in his life. Pulling into the driveway of his house, Kurt takes a deep breath and smiles over at his boyfriend. Blaine looks at him and smiles back softly, letting out a quiet sigh. Their baby was strong and healthy, Blaine was strong and healthy… everything was absolutely perfect. The moment is interrupted when a loud tapping sounds from Kurt's window. He looks to his left and his eyes widen slightly. It was a very angry Burt Hummel.

"Get out of the car, both of you." Burt says coldly, "Now."

Kurt gets out slowly, taking Blaine's hand when he walks over, "Hey, dad. Wh-what's up?"

"Skipping class, Kurt, _really_?" He shouts, "Look, when I said I trusted you... I mean, I know you and Blaine are..." He shifts uncomfortably and sighs, "Anyway... Skipping class?"

Kurt smiles, "Dad, we weren't skipping class to have sex. I promise."

Blaine holds the ultrasound photos in his hand, resting it protectively against his stomach; again with the yelling, "Please don't shout."

"Well then why were you skipping together?" Burt asks, lowering his voice after sending his son's boyfriend an apologetic look.

The younger Hummel sighs and looks at his dad, "We should go inside and talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine watches nervously as Burt paces in front of the couch he and Kurt were sitting on, both of the boys following him with their eyes. They told him everything about the baby, and even to prove it, they showed him the ultrasound pictures with Blaine's name on them. He hasn't said anything since and has just been pacing for a good ten minutes. He didn't look angry, just disappointed and really, really confused. Kurt squeezes his boyfriend's hand comfortingly and Blaine looks over at him, giving a small smile. He could see in his eyes that everything was going to be okay. Kurt knew his dad, and if he wasn't worried, Blaine shouldn't be either. But he was. Despite the reassuring looks from his boyfriend, Blaine was still terrified that Burt would be too angry to even look at them. Finally he stops pacing and sits down on the coffee table across from the boys, looking at them intensely. Blaine swallows nervously and shrinks a little under his gaze, gripping his boyfriend's hand tighter.

"Okay, seriously, dad." Kurt says with a roll of his eyes, "Just say something already. Blaine's squeezing my hand off here."

Burt sighs, "Well sorry! I didn't think I had to worry about this with you! I mean, it's not every day that a dad's gay son comes home saying he got his boyfriend pregnant!"

Blaine relaxes slightly and loosens his hold on Kurt's hand, "You're not angry?"

"How could I be _angry_?" The older man asks, looking at Blaine now, "I mean I'm a little disappointed that you even, you know, without protection in the first place... But there wasn't any way that you could have known you had the gene, Blaine. I don't blame you. Kids are irresponsible sometimes."

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend, "I told you he'd say that."

"Yeah, yeah." Burt grumbles and runs a hand over his face, "The two of you are a lot more mature than most teenagers, so I trust that you can do this. Carol and I will help the best we can."

Happy tears fill Blaine's eyes and he jumps forward, hugging Burt tightly without thinking, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Burt laughs slightly, patting his back, "Okay, son. I still have some questions."

"Oh, sorry." He pulls away and sits back down on the couch, wiping his cheeks as he sniffles, "Hormones. Sorry. Ask away."

"When exactly did this happen?" He hurries to explain, "I don't need details."

Kurt laughs and takes his boyfriend's hand again, "Uhm, well Blaine's about ten weeks along, so..."

"The baby was conceived on October second." Blaine says softly, "I found out about the baby the day after Thanksgiving... Told Kurt as soon as I got back from the doctor."

"You were pregnant on Thanksgiving..." Burt muses, "That explains it. You ate a lot when you came over. I thought it was weird."

He blushes deeply and nods, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's alright." He looks at Kurt and says sternly, "No skipping class anymore, okay? Got it?"

He smiles and nods, "Got it, dad. Sorry."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Blaine sits at the Lima Bean with his boyfriend across from him at their usual table. He watches as Kurt leans back in his chair and slips his coffee slowly, scrolling through his phone. They did this a lot. Just came to the Lima Bean to sit in content, warm silence. It didn't matter what they were doing, just that they were doing it together. Blaine smiles and takes a bite of his warm chocolate chip cookie, unable to contain the small grunt of pleasure the taste brought him. He'd been craving one all day, and that was the main reason they came here in the first place. Kurt looks up from his phone and smiles at Blaine before looking back to it. The pregnant boy takes a sip of his hot chocolate and licks his lips, sighing. No coffee for him. Caffeine wasn't good for the baby. Kurt snorts to himself and sets his coffee down, beginning to type furiously on his phone. Blaine just watches him with a loving smile, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his palm. This really was their place. They came here all the time, even before they started dating. This was the place Blaine first said 'I love you'.<p>

"Oh, I can't believe this!" Kurt groans and looks at Blaine, slamming his phone down, "Did you know about Mercedes and Sam?"

He smiles and takes another sip of his hot chocolate, shaking his head as he sets it back down, "Mm, mm. What about them?"

"They had a _summer fling_!" He says dramatically, leaning forward against the table to emphasize his shock, "Can you even believe that? And she didn't bother telling her best friend!"

"Ah, well... You _were_kind of busy this summer." He smiles and winks at him, making the other boy blush, "I'm sure between you being with me and her being with Sam... You both just didn't have the time. I'm sure she wanted to tell you."

Kurt huffs and leans back again, crossing his arms, "Yeah, but st-"

"Still." Blaine interrupts with a teasing smile, "You're going to make a big, dramatic deal about it and cause a scene, embarrassing the living crap out of her in the process as payback. Yes, Kurt. We know."

He rolls his eyes, pursing his lips slightly in that cute way that he knows drives Blaine crazy, "And why do you think I'd do that?"

"Because you're Kurt." He shrugs and smiles, taking another bite of his cookie and talking with his mouth full, "You wouldn't be Kurt if you didn't do something like that."

He makes a face, "Honey, swallow your food before you start talking. Or rather don't take a bite in the middle of a sentence. It's not as attractive as you think it is."

Blaine swallows and licks his lips, smirking, "You love me. _Especially_when I have my mouth full."

Kurt freezes and his jaw drops, "Blaine Anderson! You did not just... Blaine!"

He laughs and takes a drink of his hot chocolate, "Oh come on. You set yourself up for that one and you know you did." He offers him his cookie, "Wanna bite? It's really good."

"No. It's too fattening."

"C'mon, Kurt, please?"

"_No_."

"Please?"

"I said no! Are you trying to make me fat?"

"I'm _trying_to get you to live a little! Indulge every once and a while on life's wondrous pleasures!"

"And one of 'life's wondrous pleasures' is that cookie you're holding?" Kurt questions, raising his eyebrows at his annoying, yet somehow still extremely attractive boyfriend.

Blaine blinks at him and nods, holding out the cookie more, "Yes. That's what I just said. Eat the cookie."

"Fine." He sighs and takes the cookie, trying to hide his smile, "But just so you know, I'm going to hate myself for this later." He takes a bite of the cookie, suppressing a groan that would have sounded just like Blaine's, "Mm, and to think... I always said I wouldn't give into peer pressure."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Asking my boyfriend to eat a cookie is hardly peer pressure. It's not like I'm asking you to do drugs."

Kurt smiles, "It is when your boyfriend is on a diet."

"Stop it." Blaine frowns, "You don't need to be on that stupid diet anyway. I understand being healthy is important to you, and with your dad's heart I get it... But Kurt, one cookie isn't going to kill you. You can still be healthy and eat food you want if it's in moderation."

"I know that..." He licks his lips and takes a sip of his coffee, "Mind if I finish this?" He waves the cookie around and Blaine smiles.

"Not at all. Go for it."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt sits on his bed a few days before Christmas, wrapping presents for his dad while listening to the very talented Barbra Streisand sing holiday tunes in the background. Burt was terrible at wrapping presents, so every year Kurt did it for him. He wrapped all the presents except his own, which were always wrapped very, very poorly. He didn't mind though. He liked seeing his dad's messy wrapping next to his golden pieces of wrapping excellence. Kurt had acquired his skill of gift wrapping from his mother, who was also pretty excellent. Setting aside the final gift, he smiles at his work and silently wishes his mother were here to see it. Would she be proud of him and how he's been living his life? Would she be okay with him being gay? His dad said she would have been perfectly okay with it, but Kurt would never know for sure. This time of year has always been really hard on him, plus the fact that he hasn't seen his boyfriend in almost a week was killing him. Blaine was with his parents visiting some relatives that live in some different state that Kurt didn't particularly care for. All he wanted was his boyfriend and their little Peanut back and in his arms. Not knowing how they are is driving him insane, and he didn't even have school to distract him. You know it's bad when he'd rather be at the hell hole of a school than at home in his nice, warm bed. Kurt takes the presents downstairs and sets them under the tree, ignoring Finn when he starts to question him about what he got. The lingering aromas of Carole's baking fill the air and he frowns deeply, his mind instantly traveling to the last time he saw Blaine, outside of school that is. December 13th, a Tuesday at the Lima Bean. His boyfriend practically shoved a cookie down his throat. Well not really, but he might as well have. The very last time he saw him in person was that Friday when they had lunch together. Blaine called him that very night and told him about the spur of the moment trip his parents had decided to drag him on. And now it was Thursday... Six whole days without having any contact with him because his cell phone didn't have service where he was going. Six. Whole. Days.

"Dude, you're being _way_too over dramatic about this missing Blaine stuff." Finn says, interrupting his step-brother's thoughts, "He'll be back tomorrow. It's not like he's dead or something."

"Don't say that!" Kurt cries out, his eyes going wide, "Don't ever mention Blaine and dead in the same sentence _ever again_! Do you hear me, Finn?"

"Dude, Kurt! Chill!" He says quickly, holding up his hands, "Just stop yelling like that... It's freaking me out."

Kurt hears the doorbell ring and he gets up to answer it. He didn't even care who it was. He was in such a bad mood that he'd tell whoever it was to go fu- "BLAINE!"

"Hey!" Blaine says with a bright, happy smile, "We came home early! I hope it's okay that I just dropped by like this. I couldn't wait to- whoa, okay." He laughs and wraps his arms around Kurt, who was now hugging him, practically clinging to him for dear life.

"I missed you so much." Kurt gasps and pulls back, putting his hand on Blaine's swollen stomach, "Oh... Did daddy take care of you, Peanut? I missed you both so, so, so much!"

He can't help but grin, "Did I tell you how much I love that you call the baby Peanut? It's the cutest thing ever."

"Thanks." He sighs happily, looking into his eyes before gasping, "You must be freezing! Get in here!" He laughs and pulls him inside just as Finn walks by.

"Blaine." He sighs and shifts awkwardly, "Kurt told me about... Well about your situation and I just wanted to say, you know, good luck and stuff. I mean, when Quinn was pregnant she was like... Evil."

Surprised, Blaine nods and smiles a little, "Um, thanks, Finn. That means a lot. Hey, I have presents for everyone out in my car. Would you mind grabbing them for me?"

"Sure, dude, no problem." Finn shoves on his boots and jacket before walking outside. Blaine doesn't say anything until the sound of his feet crunching against the snow was far away.

"You told him?" He asks Kurt in a hushed tone, "Why didn't you tell me you told him? I would have loved a heads up!"

Kurt sighs deeply, "He found out last Friday after school. He saw the ultrasound picture in my locker and I couldn't just make up a lie about it, so I just kind of told him."

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, "You just _told him_? Without even consulting me first?"

Kurt looks confused, "I... He's my brother, Blaine."

"Whatever, Kurt." He glares, "I _thought_we were in this together, but clearly I was wrong."

His eyes widen, "_What_? We are! Why are you acting like this? I didn't _do anything_!"

Finn walks back in with the presents in his arms, looking between the two of them, "Uhh... I'll go put these under the tree."

"Thanks, Finn." Blaine says with a strained smile that instantly drops when he's gone, "I'm going home." He turns, heading for the door.

"No you're not." Kurt stops him, gently taking his hand and pulling him back, "Talk to me. Why are you so upset about this?"

He turns to look at his boyfriend again, "Did you tell Carol too?"

He shakes his head, "No. My dad did. Why?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" He starts to shout, but puts a hand on his stomach and lowers his voice, "Kurt, you let your _dad _tell her? This is supposed to be special! We're supposed to do this stuff together!"

"Just..." He rubs the back of his neck and sighs, tears filling his eyes, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Blaine only glares more, "You didn't even consider my feelings! It's me and my baby you're talking about, and you don't even consider asking me before go around and tell something personal about me!"

"_Your_ baby?" Kurt stares at him, shocked, "I'm sorry, I was under the crazy impression that this was _our_baby, Blaine."

"Yeah, well. Not anymore." He turns to the door, opening it, "I hope you like your gift. Just leave me alone, Kurt."

"Blaine, please don't g-" He's cut off by the door slamming shut.

Did that really just happen? Pained and angry, Kurt makes his way back to the living room where he sits on the couch next to Finn. Doing the right thing by not saying anything, Finn does the best thing a step-brother could do in a situation like this and flips the channel to _Project Runway_. Although this show always put Kurt in a good mood, it just wasn't doing it right now. How in the world could Blaine say something like that? Their baby wasn't... his anymore? He looks down at his hands in his lap and gently wipes a tear from his cheek. He hopes it was just the hormones, but it still hurt. Whenever they have a fight, they never just walk away from each other like that. Unless one of them is drunk and horny like Blaine was that night when they went to Scandals with... Sebastian. Kurt glares at the TV at the thought of that evil little meerkat faced boy. He still wouldn't leave his boyfriend alone. That slut. There's a knock at the door and no one moves to get it. A second later, the doorbell rings and Kurt rolls his eyes, standing to his feet to get it when Finn still doesn't move. He walks over and pulls the door open, but before he even gets the chance to greet who it was, his words are cut off by a pair of really cold lips. Really cold, _familiar_lips. Kurt closes his eyes and slowly wraps his arms around his waist, gently tugging him closer. Arms wrap around his neck and he smiles a little, pressing their bodies together.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispers as he pulls back from the kiss, breathing deeply with their foreheads still pressing together, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Hmm..." He smiles and opens his eyes and says softly, speaking just above a whisper, "It's okay."

"No, I really mean it." He opens his eyes and looks back into his boyfriend's, "I'm so sorry. It's just that the hormones.. I just get so.. And I'm going to say things I don't mean a lot, and I just.. Peanut is your baby, and I can't take that away from you. I don't even know why- I hmmmm... Stop kissing me. I'm trying to apologize..." He mumbles, closing his eyes once again.

Kurt smiles against his lips and mumbles back, "Apology accepted."

"And that's why _I_didn't answer the door." Finn says as he walks by, going to his room, "So don't bitch at me later about that. In fact, you owe me. I technically got you two back together."

"Um, no." Kurt says with a laugh, pulling back and taking his boyfriend's hand, "C'mon. Let's go upstairs."


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas had always been one of Blaine's favorite holidays. Not because of the food or presents, but because this certain holiday always brought his family together. He and his parents have never really been close due to the traveling and business things, but every year they all put on a happy face and sat down to have Christmas dinner together, talk about their day and how everything has been going... pretending to be a happy family was always Blaine's favorite part. At least for a while, if only for an hour, he could pretend that his family was as close as other families. He could pretend that his father wasn't gone most of the time and that his mother actually wanted him. He could pretend that he wasn't the biggest burden in his parent's busy lives. He could pretend that they were there for him no matter what. It was all a lie though, and Blaine knew it. Even the pretending stopped when he came out. The Christmas after he came out to his parents, he stayed home with his homophobic babysitter because they were flying to Paris for business, but he knew they were just flying there to fly there. No matter how busy, his parents didn't work on holidays. Oh, but his birthday on the other hand, they could work then. The bullying for him started when he was in the sixth grade and lasted until the eighth. After three years of 'complaining' about being beaten up, his parents enrolled him in the sanctuary that was Dalton Academy. He was a freshman. He met Kurt when he was a sophomore, fell in love, and transferred to a place where he never felt safe the very next year; public school. He did it for his boyfriend and his boyfriend only. If it weren't for Kurt, he would have never transferred. Not in a million years. So now, sitting here on the couch early Christmas morning with hot cocoa in his usual coffee mug, he looks around the big, empty house with a frown. His parents went to Milan on a 'big trip that they just couldn't miss', so…

Blaine was alone.

On Christmas.

Again.

He puts a hand on his stomach and pats it softly.

"It's okay, Peanut. We have each other." He sighs and takes a sip of his cocoa just as his phone starts to buzz; he answers it without checking to see who it was, "Mm.. Hello?"

Kurt's soft morning voice sounds through the phone, "Hey..."

"Um, hey?" He laughs and sets his mug on the table, standing up and walking to the kitchen to find something to eat. He hadn't felt sick yet this morning, but he wouldn't get his hopes up.

"What's up?" He asks with a long sigh.

"Sweetheart, did you just wake up?" Blaine smiles at his boyfriend's grunt of confirmation, "Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be opening your presents?"

"No." He mumbles tiredly, "No one else is up yet. I forgot to call last night and ask what you were doing today."

"Oh." He frowns and rubs the back of his neck, lying smoothly, "Just spending the day with my parents. As if I didn't get enough of the already for the past week. I've hardly been able to see you. We miss you."

"I know, it sucks." Kurt pauses and Blaine can hear the smile in his voice when he speaks next, "We?"

"Peanut misses you too." Blaine smiles, "I'm convinced she's a girl."

He laughs a bit, "Oh yeah? Why do you think that?"

"KURT! WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Babe, I gotta go." Kurt says, an annoyed tone to his voice, "Finn's yelling at me."

"Yeah, I can hear that." He chokes out a chuckle and smiles, "Have fun. I hope everyone likes their present. Tell them I said hello and merry Christmas, okay?"

"I will." He sighs, "You really didn't ha-"

"Stop it." He smiles, "I wanted to."

"_KURT_!"

"You'd better go before he dies." Blaine laughs and starts to pull out some stuff from the fridge to make himself breakfast, "I love you, honey. Have fun today."

"I love you too." He clears his throat, "Stop by later tonight if you can get away from the rents. My dad and Carole are going out with some friends after dinner and Finn's going to Rachel's, so we'll have the house to ourselves. Besides, I'm going to have to thank you properly for whatever it is you bought me that's wrapped up in that small ring sized box downstairs!"

"I'll try." He smiles, "Bye, baby."

"See you later, gorgeous."

Blaine hangs up with a small smile, slowly making his way around the kitchen as he cooks breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, and for the healthy thing Kurt would approve of, half of a grapefruit with a little sugar. Once everything was cooked and on his plate, he sits down and begins to eat, looking around the big empty kitchen, never feeling more alone in his life. Even when he was little he had someone there to watch him when his parents left for the holidays. Last year he had Kurt and the Dalton boys… now he has no one. It was just him and this big, cold, empty house. Blaine looks down at his growing stomach and rests his free hand on it, sighing softly to himself. No, he wasn't alone… and for the next six months he never would be. There was a little baby inside of him that he promised to give the world. His and Kurt's baby would have everything Blaine never had growing up; a family that loved and accepted him no matter what. He knew his baby would get that from both himself and his partner, along with his in-laws. Blaine smiles to himself. Referring to Burt and Carole as his in-laws was so easy for him to do. He knew one day he and Kurt would be married, living in New York while his husband lives out his dreams. That's all he could ever ask for...

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" A soft voice says, giving his body a light shake, "Wake up… it's me."<p>

"Hmm?" Blaine groans softly, squinting at the blurry form standing over him, "What?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy, but not from sleep.

"Are you alright?" It was Kurt. What was Kurt doing at his house?

"What? Yeah…" He sits up, rubbing his wet eyes. Oh, that's right. He'd cried himself to sleep on the couch in front of the empty fireplace.

"You look like you've been crying." He feels a warm body sit next to him, "Are you sure? Don't lie to me again. I've had about enough of it today. I can't believe you lied about your parents being gone."

Blaine looks at him in confusion, sniffling softly, "H-how did you find out about that?"

Kurt rolls his eyes and holds up his phone, "Facebook, Blaine. I have it. The one decent family member you do have, Aunt Carmen, wrote on your wall and said you could come right over if you felt lonely. And I asked myself…" He muses, a sharp tone in his voice, "_Why _would Blaine be feeling lonely? He's at home with his parents, not that that's much better, but still, he's not alone."

"I'm sorry." He says softly, frowning at his boyfriend, "I just didn't want to bother you. This day is about family. I didn't want you worrying about me."

"But then," Kurt continues, glaring at the boy next to him, "I thought about how you sounded on the phone and I couldn't believe I didn't catch you then! You lied to me like it was _nothing_."

"Because it _is _nothing!"

"No!" He shouts, looking at him like he's crazy, "No, it's _not 'nothing'_!"

Tears fill his eyes and he looks down, his hands cradling his abdomen protectively, "Please don't yell."

"Screw that!" He runs a hand through his, surprisingly, already messy hair, "_You lied to me_! Even after we promised, Blaine!"

"I said I'd work on it!" Blaine screams back now, but instantly calms down; he didn't like to be angry, "We s-said we'd work on it… me on lying to make sure you don't worry, and you with worrying. We didn't… we didn't promise anything, Kurt. I'm sorry." He looks down, slumping down into the couch.

"Hey…" Kurt reaches over, gently lifting up his chin with his finger so that their eyes meet, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been yelling like that, I just… I just hate it when you lie to me, no matter how good your intentions. It makes me think you don't trust me."

He frowns and stares into his eyes, "I trust you with my life. You love to spend time with your family and I didn't want you to be worried about me… so I lied. And I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you." He smiles and leans in, softly kissing his lips, speaking quietly again when he pulls back, "I'm sorry too. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." Blaine chuckles and closes his eyes, resting their foreheads together, "Peanut does too. She knows how it is. Sometimes you just gotta yell."

Kurt rests his hand over his boyfriend's stomach and smiles, "You never answered my question on the phone. Why do you think it's a girl?"

He shrugs and smiles brightly, "I just have a feeling I guess." He opens his eyes, suddenly remembering something, "Oh, hey. Did you open your present? Do you like it?"

"Nope." The pale boy grins and shakes his head as he pulls back, "I have some stuff out in the car for you. We're going to have our own little Christmas together."

That night was probably the best Christmas night of Blaine's life. When his boyfriend came back inside, his arms were full of Tupperware dishes filled with Carole's amazing cooking. It wasn't until then that he realized just how hungry he actually was. Before they ate, Blaine made some of his famous hot cocoa and started a fire in the fireplace. From then on, they sat on the couch in front of the fire, eating leftover Christmas dinner and chatting about their day. Or rather Kurt was talking about his day, telling him how much everyone loves their gifts from Blaine. He said Carole started to cry when she opened hers, saying that it was way too much. He had gotten her a white gold Tiffany's necklace that said her name with little diamonds in it. His parents had a lot of money that he could blow on whatever, so he wanted to get Carole something nice. Kurt went on to say that Finn adores his new video game and Burt is in love with the tool set, but then Blaine started thinking…

"Why haven't you opened your gift?" He asks, interrupting Kurt mid-sentence.

He smiles sweetly, forgetting about what he was saying before, "Well I wanted to open it in front of you. Plus I wanted to be here when you opened yours!" He grins and reaches in his bag, taking out a beautifully wrapped square-ish gift.

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine sighs, gently taking it, "I told you, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to." He grins and shrugs, "It's kind of for both of us anyway. But open it!"

He grins back and carefully tears back the wrapping, pulling out what looked like a book, "What is it?" He turns it over and gasps softly, "Oh…"

"It's a baby book." Kurt explains with a big smile, "We can put all her firsts in there, a-and there's even a section for the pregnancy! I made sure to get the biggest one. You can write her letters and mark down the days of big events! Like when she first kicks or moves!" He pauses, watching his boyfriend's face, "Oh you hate it! I'm so sorry! I-I can take it back and exchange it for some-phhinssels…"

Blaine laughs when he tries to talk under his hand, "Stop it. Your worrying is ruining the moment." He pulls his hand away and lightly kisses his lips, "Kurt, I love it. It's perfect."

He slowly smiles and beams, "Really? Do you really like it?"

"I _love_ it." He chuckles and pecks his lips again, "Mm. Okay. Now you have to open yours. Where is it? Do you have it with you?"

He leans down and pulls the small box from his bag, "Right here!"

"Open it!" He bites his lip and waits anxiously, watching as he unties the bow and opens the box, "Okay, now really, if you don't like it we can take it back and get something else."

"Blaine…" Tears fill his eyes as he runs his fingers over it, "Oh… oh, baby th-this is… so amazing…"

"You really think so?" He licks his lips nervously, "Don't just say that. I know it's really cheesy."

Kurt chokes out a laugh and sniffles, looking up at him, "I'm not. I love it. I really, really love it. Cheese and all, baby." He reaches out and pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug, closing his eyes, "Thank you."

Blaine closes his eyes and hugs back with a small, relieved smile. In the box was a silver half dollar sized coin with the word 'Courage' written on it in fancy writing. There were little pictures engraved around the word as well, like little hearts and music notes. There was a little note engraved on the back, but he would tell Kurt about that later. The coin was, indeed, very, very cheesy, but Blaine wanted to get his boyfriend something personal and from the heart. This was the first thing he thought of. He pulls back from the hug and smiles, softly wiping his tears away with the pad of his thumbs, kissing his lips softly. Kurt grips at his shirt and pulls him closer, kissing him firmly. Blaine hums happily against his lips with a smile and wraps his arms around his waist. Kurt only presses closer, pushing his fingers into his gel-less curls.

"Baby…" Blaine mumbles against his lips, chuckling as he pulls back, "Baby, there's something else."

Kurt groans and bites his lip, scooting closer, "No more gifts… not unless it involves a nice warm bed and the disappearance of our clothes."

He laughs and rolls his eyes, "Take the coin out and flip it over! There's a note."

"Oh gosh…" He grins and does as he says, pausing before he read it, "Is it going to make me cry?"

"No." He chuckles, "I promise… but the next part might."

Kurt lets his jaw slack slightly, "There's more?"

"Just read the coin."

The note reads: '_Kurt, there isn't enough space on the back of this coin to express in words how much you mean to me, but I just want you to know that you give me Courage too… always have. I love you. – Blaine "_

Kurt looks up and smiles at Blaine, but pauses when another ring-sized gift is placed on his lap, "Oh… baby, no. No more presents. I didn't get you anything else."

He laughs, "I don't care, just open it."

"Fine." He smiles and pulls the bow off, sighing deeply, "This is ridiculous, just because you have your parents money to spend doesn't mean you get to sp- oh…"

"They're promise rings, and I bought them with my own money." Blaine explains softly, watching him carefully, "Yours says my name and mine says yours. It's my promise to you that I'll be with you forever and be faithful, and vice versa… if you accept it that is."

"Of course I accept it." Kurt says, choking out a soft laugh through his happy tears, "Of _course, _Blaine!"

They ended the perfect night with perfect Christmas love-making(:

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! I wanted to to be perfect... and this is as close as I could get -.- Yeah, the end was kinda dumb. Anyway(: Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about a month since Christmas. Blaine was sixteen weeks pregnant now and his baby bump was growing at light speed. The bigger he gets, the harder it becomes to hide his tummy under baggy shirts and hoodies when they go out or are at school. Kurt never says anything about it, but they both know they would have to start telling people soon. Everyone is getting a little suspicious, especially the New Directions kids. Finn's been doing his best at keeping the secret, but Kurt knows one day he's going to say something that he shouldn't and blow it. Anyway, today was Saturday, January 21, 2012… and instead of going out to dinner like they usually do every Saturday, Kurt was stuck at home with a cranky, hormonal, and very pregnant boyfriend. Blaine's company hasn't been the best these past few weeks. He's been a little on the angry side, despite the fact that he says he feels great. He was finally in the second trimester and most of his nausea was gone, he hasn't been as tired… but his hormones have switched to '_I hate Kurt_' mode or something. Seriously. Blaine has been sitting on Kurt's bed for almost an hour and hasn't spoken a word to him, or even_ looked_ at him for that matter.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Kurt asks hopefully, breaking the silence, "I could put in one of the Harry Potter movies."

"You hate those movies." Blaine replies with a scoff, finally looking up at him, "Wouldn't want to ruin the sanctity of your musical only DVD player. You might contaminate it."

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." He says sarcastically, shooting his boyfriend his best bitch-glare

"I wasn't trying to _be_ funny." He snaps, glaring back with full force.

They stare at each other like that for a few moments before looking away, Kurt staring at his fuzzy socks like they were the most interesting thing in the world. What was happening to them? They've been acting like strangers for over two weeks, hardly talking in school, hardly looking at each other. He didn't even know why. Kurt looks at his silver promise ring and gently runs his finger over Blaine's name and the little heart engraved next to it, taking a deep breath before smiling. Christmas night was one of the best nights of his life, and it was all because of the boy sitting next to him right now. He looks at Blaine again and slowly scoots closer, placing a hand on his lower back to get his attention. Blaine looks at him and his eyes soften, making Kurt smile again. Kurt takes his left hand and softly kisses his fingers, kissing the ring that was identical to his own, except that it said the countertenor's name. Blaine closes his eyes and leans closer, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's. Kurt closes his eyes as well and laces their fingers together, resting his other hand on Blaine's growing belly.

"I'm sorry." The pregnant, hormonal mess of a boy says softly, "I know I've been terrible to you lately. I just… it's not my fault, Kurt. I know this hormone thing is getting old, but I really can't help it."

"I know." He says quietly, wrapping both arms around him, "And it's not getting old, it's just the truth. I don't blame you; I blame our little Peanut trouble maker in there." He chuckles and rubs his belly in soothing circles.

"You know, she doesn't look like a peanut anymore." Blaine informs with a smile, moving to lie down on the bed with Kurt, "I looked on this website with a pregnancy calendar and it says that she's about three ounces _and _four or five inches long."

Kurt lies on his side facing Blaine and smiles, "Yeah?" He rests his hand on his belly and looks into his eyes, scooting as close as his baby bump would allow.

"Yeah." He chuckles and stares into his eyes, resting his head on the same pillow as his boyfriend. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching, "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Very amazing." He says softly, nuzzling their noses together.

Blaine can't help but giggle softly, "Oh stop it. You always roll your eyes when other people Eskimo kiss like that at school or something."

Kurt smiles lovingly, "Yeah, well it's not so bad." He places a soft kiss to the tip of his nose.

He laughs cutely and rolls his eyes, "Crazy person…" He frowns and takes a deep breath, "I really am sorry for how I've been acting."

"I know." Kurt softly runs his fingers through his boyfriend's curls, "You make it up to me every time you don't put gel in your hair."

"I've been lazy lately." Blaine grins and watches his boyfriend for a moment, letting silence fall over them for a few moments before blurting out, "Let's have sex."

The countertenor's eyes widen and he sits up a little, looking at Blaine, "What?"

Blaine stares up at him, his eyes suddenly filled with lust, "Let's have sex. Your dad's still at the shop and Carole won't hear us… come on… please?"

"Blaine…" Kurt laughs and stares down into his eyes, "Are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious. Does this face look not serious to you?"

"No, but I-"

Before he could finish, Blaine's lips were pressed against his and they were kissing. Kurt tries his best to pull away and stop this madness before it got too far, but it was no use. No matter how much he denies it, Kurt knows how much control this boy has over him. Blaine knows it too… and he doesn't mind using this to his advantage. He whines in half-hearted protest, but continues with the kiss by parting his lips and allowing their tongues to meet and twine together. Kurt rolls over on top, careful of the little one between them of course, and presses their hips together, causing the boy beneath him to moan as their matching erections press together through the fabric of their pants. He chuckles and kisses down his jaw, hushing him quietly.

"I c-can't…" Blaine gasps out, gripping at Kurt's shirt, "I can't be quiet."

"Well you're going to have to try." He laughs softly and sucks on his earlobe, mumbling, "Or else we'll get caught, and that would be bad. And incredibly embarrassing."

* * *

><p>The one thing Kurt loves the most about making love is the snuggling andor bath afterwards. Just the feeling of having Blaine so close to him, in his arms, is amazing. Now, sitting in the tub with Blaine's back pressed against his chest and his arms around him, Kurt couldn't be happier. Of course the bathroom door was locked and they had to sneak in here, but all of that didn't take away from the serenity of the moment. He couldn't wait until they had their own place and could do this whenever they wanted without fear of being caught or yelled at. Kurt would live in New York with Blaine and their little one, and they would be happy together forever. He opens his eyes and tightens his arms around his boyfriend, softly stroking his baby bump with his thumbs, resting his chin on his shoulder. He hears Blaine sigh contently and relax against him more. Kurt kisses his shoulder and chuckles at his soft giggle. The smell of the mango bubble bath and Blaine's skin together… it was almost intoxicating.

"It sucks that only the master bathroom has a big tub." Blaine says quietly, leaning is head back against his boyfriend's shoulder, "I'd feel less anxious if we were in your bathroom."

"When we have a place of our own, I'll be sure to get a huge tub, just for us." Kurt replies, kissing his cheek lovingly, "Like the ones from the old movies."

"Oh, no, honey, no." He protests with a grin, "We'll get one of the deep ones with the jets like a hot tub… oh yeah, that would be amazing."

He laughs softly and looks at him, "Hell, we'll get both. I'll be a famous Broadway star slash fashion designer and you'll be a hit music producer slash platinum recording artist! We'll be able to afford it!"

"What?" He looks at him, kind of surprised.

Kurt smiles, confused, "What, what?"

"You said… I mean is that what you think I'll be?" Blaine questions as he sits up a little, "Is that what you want me to do?"

"You're completely capable of it, yeah!" He laughs softly, "We'll have to have like, a separate house for all of our awards though… especially my Tony's."

"Kurt, I'm serious." He stares at him, "Do you think I could do that?"

"I'm serious too, baby. And I wouldn't say it if I didn't think you could." He smiles, furrowing his brow, "Have you not thought about what you want to do?"

"Not… not really." He bites his lip and shakes his head, "My parents want me to-"

"Screw what _they_ what you to do." He rolls his eyes, "Do what _you_ want to do."

Blaine smiles at his boyfriend and sighs, settling back against his chest, "Tell me more about that award house."


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine sits in the back of his world history class, pretending to listen as the teacher drones on and on about the Trojan War. He rolls his eyes when one of the hockey guys makes a joke about, you guessed it ladies and gentlemen, condoms. Of course everyone laughed (because it was just _so _funny), except for Blaine and Finn, who of which was only in this class because he failed miserably last year. He simply rubs his belly and silently apologizes to his daughter for subjecting her to such idiocy before she was even born, then apologizes_ again_ in case she was actually a boy. He and Kurt haven't officially found out, but they both want a girl so bad that they think referring to the baby as 'her' and 'she' will somehow make his body form a vagina instead of a penis. Which is highly unlikely, but it's easier than saying 'he or she' all the time and a lot nicer than saying 'it'. When the bell rings, Blaine slowly stands and gathers his things, making his way out of the room. Not before he's slammed into by one of the puck-heads, sending all of his things to the floor and a pain shooting through his arm.

"Get out of my way, faggot." The guy curses and bumps into him again, walking out of the class without looking back.

Tears fill his eyes, but he bites them back and takes a deep breath, speaking softly to himself, "It's okay, Blaine. It's okay. Just ignore it an-and…"

"You okay?" Finn asks softly as he walks over, picking up his things for him, "I swear, we'll get those guys, Blaine. If you feel like you're not safe, me and Puck can-"

"Thanks, Finn." He smiles and takes his stuff, "But don't worry about it, okay? I don't want to give them any other reason to hate me."

"They shouldn't be treating you like that. Or Kurt." He shakes his head and looks out the doorway, glaring at the hockey guys, "I swear, if they do something and it hurts you or my niece, I'll k-"

"That's sweet." Blaine smiles and Finn looks at him again, "We'll be fine though. I promise."

He sighs and smiles, "Just tell me if I need to kick butt, okay?"

He laughs, "Will do."

"Here, let me walk you to Glee."

They walk to Glee together and once inside the choir room, Blaine relaxes and smiles at everyone. This was the only place in the entire school that he felt safe, but he would never tell anyone else that, especially Finn or Kurt. Blaine dreams about going back to Dalton all the time. He was accepted there, he could be who he wanted to be without the fear of being beaten up or having a slushy thrown in his face. Blaine looks up on the risers and smiles at Kurt who was sitting in his usual spot, looking at his nails as he unknowingly bobs his head to the music that is no doubt playing in his head. His smile only widens. That guy right there was the reason he puts up with all the crap he gets at McKinley, because at the end of the day the hateful words and pointless shoves don't matter. At the end of the day that boy would be there to make it all better, the boy he was going to love for the rest of his life.

"Hey." Kurt says with a smile as he pulls himself out of his own little world when Blaine sits down next to him, "How was world history? Boring, right? I took it last year and fell asleep almost every-"

"I love you." Blaine interrupts with a bright smile, "I love you so much. You know that? You're so stubborn and demanding and bossy and annoyingly sarcastic… but I love you anyway. Wanna know why?"

He blinks and stares at him for a moment, surprised, "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended…"

He just keeps grinning, going on as if the countertenor hadn't said a word, "I love you because you're Kurt! You're my Kurt and I love you even though sometimes I just want to superglue your mouth shut!"

Kurt's jaw drops, "You what? Okay, yeah. Definitely offended."

"Alright, class! Time to think of some songs for regionals! I was thinking something along the lines of…"

Blaine zones out as soon Mr. Schue started to talk, unable to pay close attention to anything. He looks around the choir room and just keeps smiling, a hand resting on his baby bump as he does. For some reason he was feeling super happy, despite what happened earlier in world history. Maybe it was just those stupid hormones working their magic on him again, but even if it was just that, he kind of loved it. Blaine hasn't felt this great in a very long time. He takes a deep breath and looks down at his hand on his tummy, smiling brightly. He was going to tell them. They had a right to know. The kids of New Directions were his family, granted a very dysfunctional, argumentative family, but still family. They would accept him and little Peanut just like Finn has. Blaine raises his hand out of nowhere and Mr. Schue instantly stops talking, raising his eyebrows as he gestures to him.

"Yes, Blaine? Do you have a question?" Mr. Schue asks.

"No, I-I have an announcement to make." Blaine feels Kurt's hand on his arm and he looks over at him, meeting his boyfriend's eyes for only a moment before looking around the room, "Kurt and I have an announcement to make."

"Blaine, honey, are you sure?" Kurt swallows hard and licks his lips, "Are you thinking straight?"

"I want to." He says, taking his hand, "I need to. _We _need to."

"Would you just spit it out already?" Santana demands with a roll of her eyes, "If I have to look at his hideous shirt for one more second I think I might puke."

Kurt gasps, "This shirt is-"

"I'm pregnant." The room goes deathly silent and he looks around at everyone slowly, "Like everyone hasn't noticed I've been… expanding…"

"Oh we have." Tina pipes in, smiling, "We just didn't want to say anything. Pregnancy wasn't our first thought when you started _expanding_."

"Yeah, I just thought you were getting fat." Puck adds with a shrugs, earning a slap from Finn, "Ow."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel says, her eyes wide, "That baby is going to be a Broadway progeny!"

Brittney looks at Santana, confused, "I didn't know Blaine was a unicorn too."

Blaine laughs and smiles at everyone, "So you're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Quinn asks, shrugging, "It doesn't change anything."

"Yeah, Blaine. You're one of us now." Artie adds.

"Except that those puck-heads might have a problem with it." Mike chimes in.

"This is precisely why I wanted to tell you sooner." Kurt speaks up, lacing his fingers through Blaine's, "I don't want Blaine or our baby getting hurt just because one of those guys shoves him or something. I want him and Peanut to be safe."

"Blaine's having a peanut?" Brittany questions, her eyes wide as she scoots away from him, "I'm allergic to peanuts."

Blaine grins, "No, Brittany. It's just a nickname for the b-"

Finn interrupts him, "I asked him if he needed us to do some ass kicking, but he said no."

"I said I don't like violence."

"Well the rest of us don't have a problem with it." Santana says, flicking her hair back, "They lay a hand on you and I'm gonna go _all _Lima Heights."

Blaine just watches everyone, a smile on his face. He doesn't even care that they're talking about potentially beating someone up. He really hasn't felt more loved than in this moment right now. Everyone was defending him, plotting ways to protect him. Blaine looks at his boyfriend and smiles more, biting his bottom lip. Kurt was so passionate about everything he stood up for, and there people, their friends… they were helping him to that. They were standing up with him to make a difference. Tears fill his eyes and he sniffles, looking down at their hands that were laced together, gently beginning to play with his fingers. He was just so… so happy. Not only that he was accepted, but that everyone wanted to keep him safe. This was something he didn't have at his other public school. No one cared when he got beat up or shoved or called names. No one got angry and actually wanted to hurt the people hurting him. Although he doesn't believe in violence, he certainly didn't have a problem with being stood up for.

"I think he's crying." Tina informs.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Rachel asks with a frown.

Blaine looks up, licking his lip, "Hmm?" He sits up, wiping his cheeks, "Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Schue finally speak up, "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel perfect." He nods, smiling to hold back more tears, "I'm just… really happy."

"Oh no." Puck says, his face scrunching up, "Don't say it."

"I just feel really accepted here an-and…" He can't hold it back, "I love you guys!"

Kurt came over after school that day, and after a long chat with his parents who came home early from whatever business trip they were on, they actually allowed him to come up to his room. Now, sitting on the bed with their books open in front of them, Blaine glances up and smiles at his boyfriend. Kurt had removed his layers and it left him in only a powder blue button up and a dark blue bow tie with his white skinny jeans. His hair was styled perfectly and his brow was pulled together in concentration as he stares at his pre-calculus text book. Everything about him was enchanting. Blaine lets his eyes roam and move along his body, from his chest to his muscular arms… his skin was so soft and warm, despite the fact that it was as white as snow. When Kurt looks up at him and smiles, Blaine instantly smiles back, not embarrassed at all that he'd been caught staring. As much as Kurt likes to deny it, he loves to be stared at, and Blaine knows it. Even if it's because he was wearing some crazy, flamboyant outfit and people looked at him as a stereotypical gay kid in high school. He always says any kind of attention is good attention. Which isn't necessarily true, but Blaine doesn't want to think about that right now.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kurt questions softly, smiling.

"Because I love you and I think you're the most gorgeous person I've seen in my life."

"That reminds me." He grins and closes his book, crawling up to hover slightly over Blaine, "What was with you in Glee today? You kept going on and on about how much you _love_ me…"

He chuckles softly and scoots down, lying on his back as he looks up at his boyfriend, "I'm just in a really good mood today, that's all."

Kurt smiles and gently straddles his waist, leaning down to rest their foreheads together, "And why is that?"

"I don't really know." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, putting his hands on his hips, "Today is just a good day. I feel great, I feel like I _look _great. Despite this horrible baggy shirt."

"You _always_ look great." Kurt says softly, beginning to place kisses along his boyfriend's jaw.

"Mm…" Blaine smiles and rubs his sides, letting out a breath, "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend." He mumbles against his warm skin, bringing his lips to his neck, "Does my boyfriend have a problem with this?"

"Not… not at all, no." He bites his lip and swallows hard, wrapping his arms around his waist, "But my p-parents would if they saw us… so you… you should stop, Kurt. I'm surprised they even let you come up here with me."

"Where's the fun in that?" He whispers, pressing his lips firmly against his.

Blaine can't help but smile against his boyfriend's warm lips, running his hands along his back. He parts his lips and takes Kurt's bottom lip in his, nibbling on it softly. After everything that had happened, this was one of the best ways to end today. After an hour and a half of just kissing and rolling around in bed (all clothes on), Kurt goes home with swollen lips, numerous hickeys, a wrinkled shirt, and very messy hair. Blaine walks him out and pecks his lips softly before watching him pull out of the long driveway and head home. When he walks back inside, he's confronted by his very angry father.

"We need to talk, _son_."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad all of you are enjoying the story :D I have a few chapters after this one written, but after that I could really use some prompts! So if you have any, please review and let me know? I'm working on the Valentine's Day chapter now, so ;) Thanks! Anyways, onward!**

* * *

><p>Kurt walks into his house with a bright smile on his face, humming happily to himself as he skips to the kitchen where Carole was cooking a nice, healthy dinner. He kisses her cheek and keeps humming, maneuvering around her to grab a glass and fill it with some water. After spending an hour and a half making out with his boyfriend, he was in a pretty good mood. Today had gone from okay to absolutely amazing, all thanks to Blaine. Why he spontaneously wanted to tell everyone about the baby, he didn't know. Kurt's glad he did though. It made everything ten times easier on them. He didn't have to worry about Blaine getting hurt by someone since the whole Glee club was watching out for him now. Santana may be small, but she could take one of those hockey jerks if she had to.<p>

"You seem to be in a good mood." Carole smiles at him and moves to strain the low-carb pasta, "Does it have something to do with the huge hickey on your neck?"

Kurt gasps and puts his hand over it, "No. Not at all. What are you even t-talking about?"

She smirks and looks at him, "Just hide it before your father gets home."

"Will do. Thanks." He smiles and blushes, slowly dropping his hand, "Blaine and I told everyone in Glee about the baby. They all took it really well."

"I know!" She grins, "Finn told me! I'm glad everyone's more accepting there."

"Yeah." He smiles dreamily, sighing, "Blaine asked me over so we could do homework together, and his parents were there. I was almost sure they would tell me to go home, but no. They actually let me go up to his room! While they were there! I think they're starting at accept Blaine too. You know, about being gay and having a boyfriend."

"Well that's good." She looks at him, "It doesn't look like you got very much homework done though. Maybe you should go upstairs and actually _do_ it."

He blushes again, "I will. After dinner. It smells great, Carole!"

She raises an eyebrow at him, "Don't suck up to me. You're lucky I'm a cool step-mom."

"You're just a cool mom in general!" Finn pipes up as he walks in, grinning, "Wow! This smells great!"

"What do _you _want from me now?"

"Can I go over to Rachel's after dinner?" He asks innocently, grabbing two plates from the cupboard and handing one to Kurt, "You know, to do homework and stuff?"

"_Oh_." Kurt laughs, "Bad reason to use, Finn."

"Just like Kurt was doing _homework_ at Blaine's?" She puts some food on his plate, looking at her son, "No way."

"But mom!"

"_NO_."

Burt showed up a little while later and the gang was all there, sitting at the kitchen table just chatting about their day like they always do. It doesn't matter that Kurt complains all the time about how annoying his new family can be, he loves them anyway. Having Finn and Carole in his life has really changed things for him. He and his dad were happy. Kurt peeks down at his phone when it rings and bites his lip. Blaine was calling him. He presses ignore and avoids the scolding look Burt was giving him. No phones at the table. About two minutes later it starts to ring again and he pulls it out, looking at it. Blaine again.

"It's Blaine." Kurt announces, looking around the table, "Can I answer? He wouldn't call two times in a row unless it was important, dad."

"I'm sure it can wait until_ after_ dinner." Burt says, "Put it away, Kurt."

He reluctantly shoves his phone back in his pocket after setting it to vibrate. For the rest of dinner it kept vibrating, indicating that someone was calling him. He knew it was Blaine, and something was wrong. He wouldn't keep calling like that if he just wanted to talk. Plus, Kurt had just left his house an hour ago. Blaine wouldn't be calling him so soon anyway. As soon as everyone was done with dinner and Carole went to get dessert, he pulls out his phone and answers it, despite Burt's disapproval.

"Hello?" Kurt says anxiously, but there's nothing but sobs coming from the other end, "Blaine? Baby? Baby, answer me. What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"K-Kurt…" Blaine chokes out weakly between his quiet sobs, "Please…"

His eyes widen and he looks at Burt, panicking, but he keeps his voice soft and soothing for his boyfriend, "Blaine… Blaine, calm down, sweetie… I'm right here, okay? I'm right here. I need you to talk to me and tell me what happened. Can you do that?"

He tries to calm down, tries to take a deep breath, but he can't. He lets it out in another long sob, "M-my dad! He… and mom just st-stood there… not… doing anything!"

Kurt nods, tears filling his eyes, "What did he do, Blaine?"

"I need you…" He whispers brokenly, sniffing, "I need you…"

"I'll be over in ten minutes." He says back, hanging up, "Dad, can you-"

"Of course." Burt stands up, grabbing his keys.

* * *

><p>The ride to Blaine's house was dead silent after Kurt explained to his dad what Blaine had said on the phone. It didn't really make sense, but he knew it had something to do with his horrible parents. He shouldn't have left. They pull up into Blaine's long drive way, and the two Hummel men visibly relax when they see that his parent's car is gone. After telling his dad to stay in the car, Kurt gets out and quickly enters the house, shocked at the sight before him. Everything was ruined. Furniture was tipped and things were thrown all over the house. He could only think the worst. His heart skips a beat when he hears his boyfriend's sobs coming from upstairs and he runs as fast as he possibly can. Kurt enters Blaine's room and sees him curled up on his bed, his body trembling as he sobs, his back facing him. As he makes his way over he can see marks on his bicep in the shape of a man's hand. Tears fill his eyes and he softly places a warm hand on Blaine's back, but he only lets out a soft cry of pain. He instantly pulls it back.<p>

"Sweetheart…" Kurt sits on the bed and gasps softly when he sees his face, "Blaine… oh my God, did he do this to you? Did-?"

"Please… please just hold me… jus-just tell me that it'll be o-okay…" Blaine whimpers out, gripping the pillow, "Please, Kurt…"

Kurt instantly lies down and kicks off his shoes, crawling into the bed and tenderly wrapping him up in his arms, being as careful as possible. Blaine's face wasn't the worst part, Kurt could tell, but it did look pretty bad. His lip was split and his jaw was beginning to bruise and there was cut just above his left eyebrow that was still bleeding a lot. When Blaine couldn't take being held like that without wincing in pain, he pulls back and settles down nice and close to his boyfriend, their heads on the same pillow and with their noses touching. Kurt twines their legs carefully together and rests his hand on his tummy, worried and scared and just plain angry. How could someone do this to their own son? He keeps his eyes on his boyfriend, watching him as he starts to calm down.

"Sh-she's okay." Blaine croaks out, bringing a shaking hand to rest over Kurt's on his stomach, "I kept her safe. H-he… Kurt, I was so scared. It-it came out of nowhere an-and he was so… so angry with me…"

"Shh, you're okay now." He coos, lacing their fingers together, "You're safe. I'm here and you're safe. We don't have to talk about it yet, just try to relax."

"Can we leave?" He asks weakly, opening his eyes and looking into Kurt's, "I… I don't want to be here."

Kurt stares back into his eyes, slowly nodding, "Of course, baby. Do you want me to pack some stuff for you?"

Blaine nods a little and closes his eyes, "As much as you can…"

Once they got back to the house, Kurt helped Blaine change his clothes so that he would be more comfortable and he wanted to cry and scream and probably murder Mr. Anderson. There were bruises all over Blaine's back; they were turning a purplish, black color. It looked like he was slammed against a wall a few times or something. He didn't want to alarm Blaine, but he knew his boyfriend could tell he saw the bruises. After tucking him in, Kurt lies on the bed and tenderly strokes his hair, singing to him softly until he falls asleep. All he wanted to do was hunt down the bastard that did this to him and… well no. Kurt would never actually be able to kill someone, but he would come close if he could. Just the _thought_ of Burt ever hitting one of his kids was ridiculous. He couldn't even imagine it. Blaine must have been terrified. The Andersons weren't very accepting, that was a given, but Kurt never thought they were violent. He never suspected they'd do something like this to their own kid. It was just harder for them to accept the fact that their son was gay; both of them thought that they'd have to come around eventually. Even Burt said to just give them some more time and that it was harder for some people. Kurt frowns as he continues to stroke his boyfriend's soft curls. It was sad that Blaine didn't have a good support system from his own family, but he has him now, and Finn and Carole and Kurt's dad and all of New Directions…

"How's he doing?" Burt asks later that night when Kurt came down for a glass of water.

"He's still asleep." Kurt sits down next to his dad and licks his lips, slumping down into the couch, "He's really messed up, dad. His back is… it's covered with bruises. I just… I can't see how someone could do this. Especially to someone as sweet as Blaine."

"Some people just don't deserve to have kids." He shakes his head and squeezes his son's shoulder softly, shaking his head a little with a frown, "He'll stay with us. For as long as he needs… even if it means moving in for good. I can't… I won't have him around those people again."

"You love him, don't you?" Kurt smiles and looks at his dad, "He's got you wrapped around his finger."

"_You _love him and _I _love _you_." Burt rolls his eyes and smiles when Kurt continues to stare at him, "Alright, fine. I love the kid. He _did _get me those amazing tools for Christmas."

"Blaine's a kiss-ass." He grins a little and sighs, looking down at his hands, "I'm glad you think of him like that though. He really needs it."

"I know." The older Hummel smiles and pats his son's shoulder, "He lucky to have you in his life, and personally… I can't wait to meet the little one in a few months. I'm a sucker for babies."

He looks at him, happy tears in his eyes, "I can't wait either."

"Awe, now don't start with the tears." Burt laughs, "Because if you cry, I'll cry."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." He laughs and looks down again; just then, a piercing cry comes from upstairs. His eyes widen, "Blaine."

Kurt was up the stairs in an instant.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whenever they sing, this is **_Kurt _**and this is** _Blaine _**i****n case you don't catch that.**

* * *

><p>He was back at his house. He could almost feel his father's fists colliding with his skin and the hard wall being shoved against his back over and over again while terrible, hateful words were being screamed in his face. He felt so scared, so alone. He could hear his mother crying and making pitiful attempts to stop her husband, but it was no use. He kept going, hitting him and shoving him. The only thing on Blaine's mind though, was the tiny life growing inside of him, how he needed to protect her no matter what. He kept his arms wrapped around his abdomen so none of the blows would harm the little baby; the life he and the man he loves created together. If only his father knew, maybe he would stop… maybe he would stop and just leave him alone. So he shouted the truth loud and clear, desperately even. Blaine could feel himself being shaken awake by soft, warm hands… but he couldn't open his eyes. He just kept crying out. <em>Stop it, you'll hurt her… I'm pregnant, stop… stop, please…<em>

"Blaine!" Kurt yells, cupping his boyfriend's face in his hands, his voice trembling and uncertain.

Blaine opens his eyes with a loud gasp and his hands fly to Kurt's shirt, gripping it, "Peanut… my dad… I need to…"

"No, you're safe." He says quietly, stroking his curls, "Sweetheart, you're at my house. You and Peanut are just fine, I promise. Just take a deep breath, okay? Relax…"

"K-Kurt…" Tears fill his eyes and he takes a shaky breath, his fists loosening his grip on his shirt, "Oh. I'm… I'm sorry." He swallows hard and his eyes slowly travel to the door where a worried Burt Hummel was standing, being joined by and equally worried Finn, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't you dare be sorry about anything." Kurt lies down and carefully scoots closer to his boyfriend, looking at his dad and step-brother, "We're okay, guys. You can go. I've got this."

"Alright, just yell if you need anything." Burt says softly, tugging Finn off after closing the door.

"D-did I wake them up?" Blaine asks, licking his lips with a wince when he hits the cut, "Ow."

"No, we were just talking downstairs and Finn was probably playing video games." Kurt frowns and brushes his fingertips over his bruising jaw, "Baby, you should let me clean you up."

"I don't want to move." He scoots closer, snuggling into his chest, "I wish you could hold me."

"Me too." He frowns and takes a deep breath, gently wrapping an arm around his waist, careful not to touch his back, "I will soon. I'll hold you forever."

"Mm…" Blaine looks up at him, meeting his eyes, "I can't wait."

Kurt smiles softly and leans down, softly kissing the side of his mouth that wasn't hurt, "Do you want to talk about your dream or is it too soon?" He gently strokes his hair, twirling a few curls around his fingers.

"Too soon." He mumbles, closing his eyes, "Kiss me again."

"As you wish." He chuckles softly and leans down, kissing him again softly.

Blaine sighs and kisses back slightly, thinking that it felt a little weird because he was only kissing one side of his mouth. It felt good though. Kissing Kurt always made him feel better; it made him feel wanted and loved, which is really what he needed right now. As if reading his mind, the smaller boy smiles against his mouth and softly scoots closer, pressing their bodies together. This made Blaine feel much better, maybe not healed, but much, much better. He reaches up and rests his hand on his jaw, stroking the soft skin beneath it. Nothing could disrupt Kurt's skin routine. Blaine didn't mind though… his skin was always soft and smelled like candy. Like gummy bears. Oh. He was so hungry. He pulls back from the kiss and scrunches up his nose cutely.

"What?" Kurt chuckles with a smile, "Why are you making that face?"

"You smell good and it's making me hungry." He shakes his head, "That's really weird."

"Well I'm taking it as a compliment." He teases and kisses the tip of his nose, "I could fix you something to eat if you want. Or you could have some leftovers from dinner? We had Fettuccine Alfredo. I mean the healthy rendition of course, but it tastes the same as the other one."

"I'd love that. It sounds amazing." Blaine smiles softly.

"Great." Kurt grins and pulls away, standing up, "I'll be right back."

"Wait." He pouts a little, "Now I'm cold. Come back. I'm not hungry anymore."

"Oh goodness." He smiles and leans down, pecking his lips tenderly, "I'll be _right back, _cutie. Don't miss me too much, okay?" He chuckles and turns, walking out.

"My heart breaks with every step you take away from me!" He calls dramatically with a smile when he hears Kurt's laugh, "I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He shakes his head and smiles, jumping down the steps to the kitchen, beginning to hum to at first, then beginning to sing, "… _you'll think it's strange… when I try to explain how I feel_."

Blaine closes his eyes and smiles, able to hear him; he sings along, "_That I still need your love after all that I've done… you won't believe me…_"

He skips ahead, singing loudly, "_Don't cry for me Argentina, the truth is I never left you_."

"_All through my wild days, my mad existence_."

Kurt furrows his brow, hearing someone else singing, "_I kept my promise…_"

"_Don't keep your distance…_" He smiles at the confusion in Kurt's voice, speaking softly to himself, "He's so cute."

Just like that, he feels it; a soft flutter in his abdomen. Blaine sits up quickly and puts his hands on his stomach, ignoring the pain in his back that this motion caused him. He keeps his hands there, his eyes slightly wide. He wasn't really sure what it was, but… was it the baby? Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head and relaxes, closing his eyes. Kurt was still singing. Blaine sinks down into the pillows and opens his eyes again, listening to his boyfriend sing in his perfect countertenor voice. He opens his eyes when Kurt's voice was in the room and smiles at him. Yeah, that food definitely smelled good now. Then he feels it again, and this time he knows his not imagining it.

"Kurt…" Blaine says softly, keeping his hands on his stomach.

"Hmm?" Kurt smiles and sets the bowl on the bedside table, looking at him, "What is it?"

"I think the baby's moving." He swallows hard, looking down at his big eighteen week pregnant tummy, "I think she's moving around in there."

His eyes widen and he puts his hand on his stomach, scooting closer, "Are you sure? I don't feel anything…"

He looks up into his boyfriend's disappointed eyes and smiles, "It isn't a lot. It's just a little flutter. You wouldn't be able to feel it unless you were me anyway."

"Oh." Kurt sighs and rubs his stomach soothingly, smiling at it, "Well I'm sure I'll be able to feel it soon, right? I hope so…"

"Patience is a virtue." Blaine grins and reaches over, grabbing the bowl, "Gosh, I'm starving."

"I'm sure." He chuckles and crawls into bed with him, sitting down next to him, "Are you feeling better? You're sitting up okay."

"I'm good, yeah." He takes a big bite and starts to chew, being sure to swallow before speaking again, "I've always loved your fluffy pillows. They help a lot."

"Thanks for not talking with your mouth full." He teases, reaching over to lovingly rub his belly, "Wow, you're getting big…"

Blaine scoffs, "Gee, thanks. That's not insulting at all."

"No, I mean… she's growing." He smiles, "I think you look great."

"It doesn't mean I don't feel fat." He shoves another bite into his mouth and smiles.

He laughs and rolls his eyes, "Right."

Things were quiet after that. Blaine sat there, leaning against the pillows as he ate contently, letting Kurt rub his belly and do whatever he wanted. It was true, he was getting pretty big. He'd need to go shopping for some different clothes soon. Everything was getting too tight and uncomfortable. He frowns and licks his lips, careful of his cut. Blaine didn't have any of his own money left. He'd been saving it up for the holidays so he could get Kurt something that his own money bought and not his parents'. Tears fill his eyes as he thinks about the word. He didn't have any of those anymore, did he? He sighs and looks down at the food, shaking his head a little before setting it aside. When his boyfriend looks up at him curiously, he meets his eyes and, as if reading his mind, Kurt sighs and leans in, pressing their foreheads together. Blaine closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, accepting the comfort. Everything would be okay eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys. I'm running out of ideas, so I could use some(: Anything you wanna see? Let me know, please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Blaine, come out and let me see."

"No. I look fat."

"No you don't, now just come out so I can see what it looks like!"

"_No_."

Kurt rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, glaring intensely at the dressing room door, wishing he could just burn a hole through it. Or better yet, have x-ray vision so he could just see the damn outfit on him already. It had been about a week since Blaine had started living with the Hummel-Hudson clan and it was all going pretty well. Blaine missed Tuesday through Thursday of school, so Kurt was bringing him his homework and helping him with it, and then he came back to school on Friday when he was feeling better. Today was Monday, February 13th. As in one day before Valentine's Day. Blaine had been complaining about how all of his clothes were too tight and how he had nothing to wear if they went out, so as a favor Kurt wanted to take him shopping, which he reluctantly agreed to after a lot of begging. They went straight to the mall after they left school and have been there ever since. It was almost five o'clock. So Kurt has spent nearly two hours picking out stunning outfits for his boyfriend, having him try them on, then getting yelled at when he asks to see them. The dressing room door opens and he looks up, his face lighting up… but only until he realized Blaine had changed back into his baggy sweatshirt and jeans.

"What are you doing?" Kurt says, his eyes widening as he stands up, "Go back in there and change, then come out so I can see them on you."

"No." Blaine replies simply, handing him the clothes, "I don't like them."

"You don't like half the stuff I picked out." He rolls his eyes and puts a hand on his hip, "Do you just not feel comfortable in them? Do you need a bigger si-"

"No!" He covers his mouth, glancing around, "Shut up! D-don't say that out loud…"

"What?" He mumbles under his hand, his voice going up a few octaves, "What did I say?"

Blaine pulls his hand away and frowns, "I don't need a… a bigger…"

"Would you stop it with that? You're pregnant, not fat, Blaine." Kurt frowns and sets the clothes down, resting a hand on his stomach, "Please? Just let me see the stuff on you."

"No." He looks down at his hand, pushing it off, "Let's just go home. My feet hurt."

Kurt stares at him for a moment, before turning around and simply walking off. Out of all the stores they had been to today, he hadn't bought one thing. Not one time in his life had Kurt ever gone to the mall and left without buying anything and it wasn't happening today, or _ever_ for that matter. Without bothering to see if Blaine was following him or not, he walks straight into _Carter's_, a baby clothing store. The only time he came in here was to get a present for Mrs. Corcoran after she adopted Beth, and even then it freaked him out. All the colors and the happy people walking around just made him feel uncomfortable and maybe even a bit nauseous. It's just that back then seeing happy couples made him sick because he thought he'd never have something like that, but now that he does… he understands why they were all so happy. Kurt walks to the girls' section and smiles at all the cute little outfits and onesies. He walks around and gently picks up a little pink plush teddy bear, deciding on something simple. Maybe getting this will put good mojo out there for the universe to make sure they have a girl. Of course Kurt picks up some diapers and a cute little onesie that says '_I love my daddy!' _before paying. Kurt walks out of the store and instantly spots Blaine sitting down at one of the tables in front of a pretzel place, munching on a pretzel and sipping a juice. He smiles at him and quietly sets his bag down before coming up behind him, covering his eyes.

"Guess who!" Kurt beams.

"Would you stop?" Blaine pushes his hands off and doesn't bother turning to look at him, "I'm trying to eat."

"Oh come on." He frowns, "If you keep being a grouch I'm not going to show you what I bought." He grabs his bag and sits across from him.

"You bought something?" He questions, eyeing the bag suspiciously, "Whatever it is I'm not wearing it. So you can just walk your ass back over there an-"

"It's not _for _you, thank you very much." He interrupts, reaching over to grab his drink, taking a sip, "It's for the baby, if you really wanna know."

"Oh…" Blaine smiles, "Okay, well what is it?"

"No, you don't get to see it. You're being mean to me today." Kurt counters, leaning back in his chair, the drink still in his hand.

"That's not fair!" He gapes, sitting forward a little, "And I am _not _being mean to you!"

"Oh, yes you are." He takes another sip, smiling at him cutely, "You totally are."

Blaine can't help but smile back, "Stop it. You know I can't help it sometimes."

Kurt smirks a little, "Yeah, yeah."

"So can I see what you bought?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please _with sugar on top_?"

"Not a chance."

"Whatever then. I don't want to see it anyway."

Kurt smiles lovingly over at his boyfriend and takes a deep breath, standing up and scooting his chair over to his side of the table so he could sit next to him. He sets the drink down and sits, beginning to help Blaine finish off the pretzel, ignoring the half-hearted glare he was receiving from the pregnant boy. Once the food was gone, Kurt looks over at him and meets his eyes, instantly smiling. Blaine really tries not to, but he smiles back. Giving in, the countertenor leans down and picks up the bag, pulling out the pink plushy teddy bear first, holding it out to Blaine who takes it with a bright smile on his face.

"I thought… I mean, it's cute so…" Kurt smiles at his boyfriend and sighs, "And I got some diapers, since we'll need to start stocking up on those. And a little onesie."

"It's adorable." Blaine chuckles and licks his lips, smiling, "Can I see the onesie?"

"Oh!" He reaches down and pulls it out, beaming, "It says '_I love my daddy!' _on it."

"Oh goodness…" Tears fill his eyes and he swallows hard, taking a few deep breaths, "Here I go. I'm going to cry in like two seconds."

"Please don't." He smiles softly and puts everything away, setting the bag down.

"I c-can't help it!" He chokes out a sob and falls into Kurt's arms, hugging him tightly, "I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you; it's all s-so great!"

"Oh my…" He chuckles and wraps his arms around him, smiling, "You're just a mess today, huh?"

Blaine pulls back and smiles, wiping his cheeks, "Yeah… yeah I am."

They went home about an hour later after Blaine calmed down about the whole looking fat thing and actually let Kurt see him in a few outfits; that were absolutely adorable of course. Once they got home Blaine went upstairs to put his things away while Kurt sat and talked with Finn for a little bit. Although he got sick of that pretty quick considering Puckerman was over. Don't get him wrong, he and Puck are cool now, but those boys could be so idiotic, especially when they're together. It's almost sad. To say the least, that conversation was over pretty quick. Kurt went upstairs and to his room, stopping at the open door to smile at Blaine, who was currently shaking his hips to Maroon 5 as he folds his clothes, mumbling the lyrics softly. He leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest, watching him until he turns around, his eyes widening. Kurt raises his eyebrows as his Blaine's face turns a deep red color, pushing himself away from the door and into the room, sending him a sexy smile as he shimmies over to him, singing Christina's part loudly.

"_You wanna know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night; and if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this._" Ignoring his boyfriend's laughter, Kurt takes his hand and twirls him around, still singing, "_So watch and learn; I won't show you twice! Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right!_" He wraps his arms around his waist, pushing their hips together.

Blaine gasps softly and grips Kurt's shirt at his shoulder, "Oh! K-Kurt…"

"_And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this._" He sings with a chuckle and pulls him close.

Several songs went by with them just dancing together like crazy people, but when it came to _Perfect _by Pink, they both smile and slow down. Kurt wraps one arm around his waist and holds his other hand, swaying slowly as he pulls him close. He rests their foreheads together and closes his eyes, beginning to sing to him quietly, smiling when Blaine joins in. The way their voices just mesh amazes Kurt every time they sing together. They were made for each other. Ever since they met he's known, and every day is just a reminder. Feeling his baby bump pressed against him only makes him smile more as he sings. Now they were having a baby. A perfect little baby of their own that they could love for the rest of their long lives together. Kurt opens his eyes when Blaine stops singing and swaying, frowning.

"Something the matter, sweetie?" Kurt asks softly, letting go of his hand to wrap that arm around his waist too, "Do you need to sit down?"

"No, shh." Blaine holds up his finger, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"What?" He asks quietly, his eyes wide.

"Nothing." He says, disappointment in his voice, "I thought… never mind. Sing with me…" He rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as he starts to sing quietly again, "…_like you're nothin', you are perfect… to me_."

"_You're so mean (__you're so mean__) when you talk (__when you talk__) about yourself you are wrong_…" Kurt holds him close, closing his eyes as well, "_Change the voices (__change the voices__) in your head (__in your head__) make them like you instead…"_

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine breaths out shakily, his voice breaking a little, "Sh-she did… I felt it… it's our singing… she likes it when we sing…"

"What?" He stops and looks down at him, "Who?"

"Peanut." He smiles, his eyes filling with tears, "She likes it when we sing. Kurt, she kicked me. Here." He takes his hands and puts them both on his stomach, "Sing with me again."

Kurt swallows hard and looks down at his tummy, singing with him, "… _**don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect**_."

He feels it then, and he swears his heart stops beating in that moment exactly. There was a soft, yet firm push against his left palm. That was his baby. His baby was moving and kicking around inside the man he loves more than anything else in this world. Everything fades into the background and Kurt feels like he can't breathe, but somehow he knows it's the good kind of breathlessness. The kind he gets whenever Blaine walks into the room, whenever he sings to him, stroking his hair while they fall asleep in each other's arms… the kind he got last summer when they made love for the very first time and every time after that. This was the kind of breathlessness that at the same time makes you feel like you can finally breathe again. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, like time had stopped just for… for just the _three _of them. Kurt looks up and meets Blaine's eyes for a moment before leaning in and softly kissing his lips, smiling against them as he wraps both of his arms around him, tugging him closer.

"Mmm…" Blaine hums softly as he kisses back, mumbling against his lips, "I love you so much…"

Kurt pulls back, pressing their foreheads together firmly, "I love you too." He opens his eyes and smiles lovingly at him, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, now this isn't going to happen." Burt says as he pauses to look at them when he walks by, "You need to respect my rules. I don't care what you do when I'm not here, but when I'm here there isn't going to be any funny business."

"We got it, dad." He laughs and looks at Burt, smiling brightly, "Kissing doesn't count as sex. We even had our mouths closed, so that _definitely _doesn't count."

"Oh…" Blaine says softly when the baby kicks again, "Oh I think she's got the hang of that."

"Oh my _gosh_!" Kurt laughs excitedly and puts his hands back on his lover's tummy, "This is so great! DAD! The baby's kicking! FINN! Finn, come here! CAROLE!"

Blaine smiles as everyone piles into the room to feel the baby kick, rolling his eyes as he looks at Kurt, "Now there's the reaction I was prepared for."

"Whoa, dude that's so weird." Finn states, his eyes wide as he keeps his hand on Blaine's stomach, "Ew. It's like an alien or something."

"Don't say that!" Kurt scolds, "Our baby isn't an alien!"

"Actually she kind of is." Blaine beams, winking playfully.

"Gee, thanks for staying on my side babe. I really appreciate it. When she comes out, I'm telling her you said that."

"Like she'll remember anyway. Do it. I dare you."

"I will."

"Boys." Carole says with a smile, putting a hand on his stomach, "Relax. No arguing. At least not when everyone's in the room. Now, shh! I want to feel her kick."

Kurt whispers, being the smart-ass he was born to be, "Carole, I don't think she can talk yet."

"Oh, ha… you're funny." Blaine replies, giving him a look with a sarcastic smile, "I'm laughing so hard you can't even tell that I'm laughing. What a comedian you are."

"Thanks, I try my hardest."

"God, will you two _shut up_?" Finn groans with a roll of his eyes, "Playful banter only goes so far."

"Ah! I felt her!" Carole beams, tears filling her eyes, "I remember when I was pregnant with Finn… oh my baby's so grown up!"

"_Mom_!" He groans.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for the ideas! They've sparked some creative inspiration, so instead of thanking particular people, I'd like to thank all of you as one big whole! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH. If you ever have anything else you want to see, let me know! I plan on using quite a few of your suggestions, but this one was the first one that popped out at me. And there WILL be a baby shower! PROMISE! Anyway... let's take a short moment to talk about Tuesday's episode... shall we murder Sebastian for hurting our Blaine? Yes... yes we shall. BUT IT WAS AMAZING. Hehe :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine runs his fingers through his messy curls after getting out of the shower and sighs softly, wrapping a towel around his waist. He turns around to that his back was facing the body-length mirror and looks over his shoulder, looking at the yellowing bruises. They were just about healed and didn't hurt much anymore, but the pain of the memory still stung like a slushy to the face. Part of him still doesn't believe that it actually happened, that he made it up and his parents love him as much as Burt loves Kurt, but then he sees the bruises and remembers (quite vividly) what happened. Peanut gives him a soft nudge and Blaine smiles, putting a hand on his tummy as he shakes his head. It's like she was saying, 'don't be sad, Daddy Blaine! Hurry and get ready for your date with Daddy Kurt or you'll be late!' She was just as impatient as Kurt was. It was Valentine's Day, and they came home right after school to start getting ready. Kurt has something planned for the two of them, and despite Blaine's protests, he was going to keep it a secret until it actually happens. He takes a deep breath and slowly waddles out of his and Kurt's private bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. Something catches his eye and he pauses, glancing, and then doing a double-take, his eyes widening.

"AHHHH!" Blaine screams, jumping a little, grabbing whatever he can to try and cover up.

"Dude, Blaine,_ Blaine_!" Wes shouts, his eyes wide as well, "Chill out! It's just me!"

"OH MY _GOD_!" He yells, throwing a sock at his former classmate, "What the hell are you doing in here? Where's Kurt?"

"Is he ready yet? 'Cause we kind of have to go." David asks, walking into the room as well, glancing at a half-naked, mortified Blaine, "You're not even dressed! Chop, chop! Get to it, curly!"

"Wha-what is…? I…" He shakes his head, "Just get out!"

"Okay, but seriously, hurry up." Wes says, pushing David out the door, "You have fifteen min-"

"OUT!" He slams the door behind them and pushes his fingers through his curls, looking around the room as if it somehow had the answer to this madness, "This isn't normal."

Blaine goes as fast as his tummy would allow him to, pulling on his new red polo shirt that Kurt got for him, along with the maternity jeans that, of course, Kurt forced him to get. They were incredibly comfortable and fit perfectly, plus they were skinny jeans, but still… they were women's pants because male pregnancy wasn't very common. Not that it mattered. They didn't have any girly designs or anything. He keeps getting ready, his mind travelling to the two Warblers waiting outside his door. He hadn't seen Wes or David in a few months, so it was a nice surprise, but very, very unexpected. He was getting ready for a Valentine's Day date with his boyfriend, after all. He adds some mousse to his damp curls since Kurt practically banned gel from the house (he didn't want them to fluff up) before opening the door to face his two best friends. They were dressed in the Dalton uniform, looking just as they did the last time he saw them.

"Would you care to explain to me why you're here?" Blaine asks, looking at them with an eyebrow rose in question, "I'm kind of busy tonight. Kurt and I have plans."

"Well, we're part of those plans!" David pipes up with a bright smile, reaching forward to put a hand on Blaine's extended belly, which of which would no longer be masked by baggy clothes, "Wow! You know, I'm kind of pissed that you didn't tell us in person."

"I've been busy." He pushes his hand off and glares, "What do you mean you're 'part of those plans'?"

"Ooo, someone's cranky!" David teases.

"You think it's the hormones?" Wes asks.

"Nah, it's just Blaine. He's always been a butt-face."

"Yeah, that's true."

"_Oh my God._" Blaine says with an exasperated sigh, turning and walking back into the room to sit down in front of Kurt's vanity.

"No!" Wes shouts, hurrying into the room as well, "Come on! We have to go."

"Go where?" Blaine snaps, putting on his white bowtie to complete his outfit, along with struggling to get his shoes on due to his tummy, "I'm not going _anywhere _with you two. I'm supposed to go on a date with Kurt."

"David, give him the note."

"Oh, right!" He takes a pink note out of his pocket and gives it to Blaine, "That's for you. We're just the messengers."

Blaine slowly takes the noted and unfolds it, reading it over a few times to make sure he was getting everything right.

_Dear Blaine,_

_ Don't get too upset, but you didn't really think going on this date was going to be easy, did you? You have to work for romance! Follow the first clue and you're one step closer to finding me! These are only questions you and I would know the answer to, so don't try to cheat by asking your Warbler friends that I asked to help me out tonight. Also, I'm going to apologize ahead of time for them. You met them first, so they're your friends. _

_ Love, Kurt._

_Clue number one: The place we first voiced our love._

"He's sending me on a scavenger hunt?" Blaine slowly smiles and shakes his head, looking up at his two friends, "How long have you known about this?"

"A very long time." Wes grins, "He's been planning it since Christmas to make sure it's perfect."

"'The place we first voiced our love'?" David asks, reading the note over his shoulder.

Blaine stands up, grabbing his coat and tugging it on, "The Lima Bean. Come on! We gotta go!"

With nothing but pure excitement coursing through his veins, Blaine hurries out to David's car and gets in the passenger side, leaving Wes in the back and David driving, ignoring their quips about how _now _he's excited, but seeing them, oh no. The drive was silent after that except for the sound of the pregnant boy tapping his foot anxiously. He couldn't wait to see what Kurt had planned for them tonight, and just the fact that he put so much thought into it really warms his heart. It's not that Kurt wasn't always romantic; it's just that Blaine's usually the one that plans big dates like this, and never in a million years would he have thought up something like this. That's why he has the best boyfriend in the entire universe. He can't stop his huge smile when David pulls up to the Lima Bean. This coffee shop really was _their_ place now. He and Kurt came here nearly every day for coffee, and now hot chocolate, since high amounts of caffeine sadly couldn't be part of his life for another week and five months. Blaine quickly gets out and hurriedly waddles inside, gasping when he sees the place. The whole place was empty and lit up with red and white candles, on the floor were rose petals leading to their usual table. He slowly walks over, feeling Wes and David enter behind him. There was a note sitting on the table.

_Dear Blaine,_

_ I hope this is romantic enough for you. I tried. Just three more clues before you find me! Are you jumping with excitement yet? I bet you are ;) xoxo_

_ Love, Kurt._

_Clue number two: The resting place of the singing legend that sparked our love._

Blaine furrows his brow and unconsciously rubs his abdomen, taking a deep breath as he thinks; the resting place of the singing _legend_ that sparked our love? What was that supposed to mean? He's pretty sure Katy Perry's not dead, unless Kurt knows something he doesn't. Wes and David snatch the note and read it over a few times, both sending Blaine confused looks. They spoke to each other for a while before Wes finally gave up thinking, saying that Kurt needed to use his wording better and that no one in their right mind would want to travel to a dead person's resting place for something romantic. He looks around the room, thinking for a long moment before slowly smiling.

"Pavarotti." Blaine looks at the Warblers and starts to grin, "We have to go to Pavarotti's grave."

The next clue was about where they shared their first kiss, and the one after that was the room they shared their first flirty duet. Being back inside Dalton and coming to all of these places was making Blaine want to cry, not from sadness or fear, but from the pure joy of it all. Kurt remembered everything about the times they spent together. Not to mention, this whole thing was just amazing. Every place he visited was decked out in Valentine's Day décor, even the cheesy cut out hearts were in the common room with _Baby It's Cold Outside_ playing in the background. Finally, the last clue was the one Blaine was waiting for. It was where they first met, which of course he remembered perfectly... the spiral staircase. With Wes and David in tow, Blaine makes his way to the staircase and smiles at what he sees, unable to keep the tears from filling his eyes. All of the Warbler's were aligned on the stairs, beginning to hum a tune he instantly recognized as _Teenage Dream_. David claps his shoulder and smiles, taking his place with Wes on the stairs. When the lyrics start, out pops the boy Blaine had been longing to see all night.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down… down_." Kurt sings proudly, the Warblers, even Sebastian, swaying slightly in the background as he makes his way down the steps toward Blaine, "_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, not every February, you'll me my valentine… valentine_."

Blaine can't help but laugh through the happy tears in his eyes when Kurt steps down off the last step and gives a little twirl, singing the next few lines on perfect pitch. He watches him with a bright smile, blushing a bit as he places a single rose in his hands. Throughout the whole song, Peanut's kicking wildly and wiggling along to the beat, well… as close to the beat as an unborn baby could get. But she was loving it just as much as her daddy was. Kurt pulls his lover close and Blaine complies, stepping close, looking into his eyes as he continues to serenade him with a song that was very much theirs. After a moment he lets his eyes travel the room, taking in everything. Just like the Lima Bean, the staircase was lines with heart-shaped red and white candles, illuminating everything. The Warblers were smiling as they sang, and for just a moment he locks eyes with Sebastian, who simply lets his eyes fall to the floor. Blaine smiles and looks back into Kurt's eyes as the song comes to a close, laughing happily when he does his signature shimmy. How could he ever think that wasn't sexy?

"_I'mma get you heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._" Kurt holds his waist, pulling their bodies together, "_Let you put your hands on my in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight!_"

"YAY!" Blaine yells, clapping with the biggest grin on his face for a moment before launching himself into Kurt's arms, hugging him with full force, "Oh my gosh, this was amazing… that was so amazing…"

"I'm glad you liked it." He speaks softly, a smile in his voice as he keeps his arms tight around his love, "I really wanted to try and do something special for you… to thank you."

"Thank _me_?" He questions while pulling back slightly, wiping a tear from his cheek, "Thank me for what?"

"Everything." He smiles and cups his cheek, wiping another tear away, "For being the love of my life… giving me a beautiful daughter that might even be a son, either way… I'll love our little Peanut."

Blaine can't help but grin cheerily, "Ah, well… if she's really a boy, then we have some making up to do. I've been calling her a she since forever, but I'm 99.9% almost sure she's a girl. At least that's what the doctor told me."

Kurt's eyes widen and his drops his hand down to his belly, "What?"

"Remember when we went in for a checkup after…" His smile drops slightly, "After the thing with my dad?"

"I remember, sweetie." He gently runs his fingers through his curls carefully, comfortingly, "Go on."

"Well, when you went to the bathroom, I asked her if she could tell me what the baby was… she looked and said, well… that Peanut is a girl Peanut." Blaine grins, "She said she was shy and was covered it up right after, so she wasn't positive, but yeah… she's almost sure she didn't see a pee-pee."

"Pee-pee?" Kurt laughs and shakes his head, leaning in to give his boyfriend a firm kiss, mumbling quietly against his warm lips, "You're such a child."

"Would _penis _make you feel better?" He mumbles back, closing his eyes as he leans into him.

"Mmm…" He wraps his arms around his waist, feeling the baby kick against him, "Very much so."

"Okay, you said this was going to be PG." David says awkwardly, "This is getting a little too PG-13 for my comfort, so…"

"Oh!" Blaine pulls back and away, hurrying to the Warblers to fling himself into the middle of the group of boys, hugging as many of them as he could at once, "I LOVE YOU GUYS."

* * *

><p>Of course serenading and pretty decorations weren't all Kurt had planned for the night. As soon as they finished talking to the Warblers, the countertenor whisked Blaine off to his car and started to driving to yet another surprise destination. He didn't bother asking where they were going because he knew he'd only he shushed, so he simply sits in the passenger seat quietly, rubbing his belly in soothing circles. He shifts uncomfortably when he gets a little sharp pain, but he ignores it. He's been getting those lately. It wasn't anything too serious and he asked the doctor about it. They were just kind of like growing pains. Blaine's body had to grow with the baby, so things were stretching down there and sometimes it hurt. Being nineteen weeks pregnant, he was almost at the halfway point in his pregnancy. Once he was twenty weeks, he would officially have twenty more weeks to go before the birth of their little girl. He gasps softly and lets out a quiet moan when there's an intense pain that stabs along his lower abdomen.<p>

"Oh." Blaine closes his eyes tightly and holds his stomach, "Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt looks over at him worriedly, "Baby, is something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine." He looks over at him and gives a strained smile, "Are we almost there? I'm just cramping a little. I did a lot of walking today, so I think I just need to lie down for a bit."

"Yeah, we're almost there." He smiles back tenderly, reaching over to take his hand and lace their fingers together, keeping one hand on the wheel, "We're heading to a hotel, so you can relax as much as you want once we get there. I promise."

"Thought you said it was a surprise…" He chuckles and squeezes his hand, taking a deep breath through the aching in his stomach.

"It was, but since you haven't been prodding me for an answer, I decided to just tell you." The countertenor glances over at his love again and frowns, "Blaine, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm positive." He kisses the back of his hand and sighs, "I just need to lie down. That's all."

About twenty minutes later, Blaine was lying down alright, but he wasn't relaxing. He was too busy focusing on the soft lips pressing hot, slopping kisses down his neck. Relaxing was way out of question now. Kurt had him too far gone to stop for something as mundane as _relaxation_. He couldn't even think about the word. He takes a deep breath and lets out a slow moan when the scent of pure _Kurt _enters his nose and electrifies all of his senses. Kurt had paid for a suit at the nicest hotel in Lima for tonight, all day tomorrow, and the night after that. The plan was to skip school tomorrow, then stay the night, and the next day leave from the hotel right to school. It was a marvelous plan, and as of now… it was going great. Despite Blaine's complaints about spending too much money, Kurt simply shushed him and gave him a sweet kiss, telling him it was all for them, and not to worry about it. They both lied down on the bed with the completely intention of simply cuddling and relaxing, but fate and raging teenage hormones mixed with pregnancy hormones and that fact that Kurt just smelled _so good_… it was impossible. They were denying the inevitable, and Blaine would have no more of that. And that's how they ended up how they are now; bodies twined together, Kurt hovering over Blaine, kissing his neck, grinding, touching… and oh… it was so, so nice. Blaine didn't have the energy to fight and he wouldn't have even if he did.

"Oh, Kurt…" The pregnant boy breaths out, gripping his shirt, "God, I hate you… I hate you so much… jus-just do it already!"

"Do what?" Kurt questions innocently, his lips trailing along his jaw for a moment before finally reaching his boyfriend's already swollen lips.

Blaine growls softly into the kiss and mumbles, "Fuck. Me."

* * *

><p><strong>So a pause on your ideas for the Valentine's Day chapter that I've been working on since forever ;) I hope you liked it! Writing smut makes me feel awkward, and there probably will never be any of that in this story. Sorry! But reviews make me happy(: I love hearing about what you want to see, and I PROMISE... Mr. Anderson will make an appearence eventually. I just want to do it at the right time. You'll see papa bear Burt come out and all of that too(: So don't worry! Be patient! xoxo<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

That Thursday at school was probably the best Thursday of Kurt Hummel's life. The hockey team was out for the day traveling for a game, so no harassment or slushies' to the face. And after a day like yesterday, who wouldn't be happy? Spending a whole day in bed with Blaine, cuddling, feeding each other food, laughing, and… well, other things that are too inappropriate to even think about as he walked down the hall towards his love's locker. It was almost the end of the day, only one hour to go and it was Glee. He hoped he would be able to sing today and not have to listen to Rachel go on about how they need to figure out their set list for Regionals. He didn't want the stress of that today. As he approached his and Blaine's locker, he couldn't help but smile. There he was. The love of his life was standing there in front of the mirror in his locker, messing with the messy mop of curls that was lying on his head, his shirt hugging his big baby bump perfectly. Kurt comes up behind him, slipping his arms protectively around his tummy, resting his hands on it as he presses a loving kiss just below his lover's ear.

"You know…" Kurt says softly, nuzzling his face against his neck as he drew in a deep breath, feeling the soft fabric of his scarf, "I really didn't want yesterday or the night before end… we should do that more often."

"I have a lot of hickeys in places that one should not have hickeys." Blaine laughs and shakes his head, causing a few curls to fall into his eyes. The motion almost made Kurt breathless and distracted him so he couldn't hear the next thing the fell from his boyfriend's gorgeous lips.

"I'm sorry, what?" He looks at him through the mirror and smiles, "What did you say?"

"I said- wait, why are you staring at me like that?" He turns around in his arms, closing his locker as he smiles, "Did you really not hear anything I said?"

"Only the part about having hickeys in strange places." The countertenor grins and tightens his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him closer, "Didn't quite catch the rest. Sorry."

"Well I said that I'm glad most of them are easy coverage." He grins back, his eyes sparkling, "Blaine Anderson doesn't wear scarfs inside for fashion, you know. In case you haven't noticed, I'm more of a bowtie kind of guy."

"Oh, I've noticed." Kurt laughs, ignoring the bell that signaled that they had one more minute to get to class before they were late, "Trust meeemmmmmmpphh..." He closes his eyes and sighs against his boyfriend's lips, instantly kissing him back firmly.

"Hmm…" Blaine hums happily before pulling back with a smile, letting his eyes flutter back open, "Sorry. I didn't catch that. What were you saying?"

"Oh,_ now_ who's the comedian?" Kurt grins and leans in again, bringing their lips together in another firm but loving kiss.

Blaine leans back against the lockers and slips his arms around Kurt's neck, mumbling into the kiss, "We should get to Glee before we're la-" He was cut off by the final late bell.

"Mmm…" He sighs and parts his lips slightly, taking Blaine's bottom lip and nibbling on it softly, "We're already late anyway…"

* * *

><p>Remember how today was the best Thursday of Kurt Hummel's life? Well, he was very wrong. When they got home and Blaine went upstairs for his usual nap after school, Burt hands him his letter. By letter, he means his NYADA <em>rejection<em> letter. Although he out on a brave face and a smile for his dad, he was crushed. Not only did he not get into the one school he's been dreaming about all year, but now he would be stuck here in stupid Lima, Ohio for the rest of his miserable life. A town full of homophobic Neanderthals that didn't dream bigger than working at a fast food place with all of their Neanderthal buddies, having Neanderthal children that would grow up to be just as stupid and closed-minded as their Neanderthal parents; and thus the cycle starts over again, Kurt not being able to fit in, being bullied until he dies a slow, miserable death. After doing his best to coax his father into believing that he really was okay, and that it was okay if he went out to dinner with Carole, he would be fine here with Blaine… the two adults finally left, saying their soft goodbyes. As soon as they were gone, Kurt trudges to his room and starts to clean. He honestly didn't care if he woke Blaine… which he did in the first ten minutes of said cleaning.

"Hey…" Blaine says, slowly sitting up in bed as he squints at his boyfriend curiously, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like?" Kurt snaps, not bothering to look at him, "I'm cleaning. My room is a mess thanks to you. God, why do you have to be such a slob?"

"Um…" He frowns and slowly stands to his feet, struggling for a moment due to his belly, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I come back we can talk about whatever is upsetting you."

"What's upsetting me is the fact that my boyfriend doesn't know how to pick up after himself!" He shouts, grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor, "You can't even… there is a perfectly good hamper over there! The least you could do is put them in there since I do _everything_ around here!"

Blaine rolls his eyes and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, "Stop being such an ass!"

Kurt glares at the bathroom door, yelling, "Oh yeah! I'm being ass because I don't want a boyfriend who can't do a _damn _thing for himself!"

"Whatever…" He flushes the toilet and washes his hands, walking back out, "Do you want me to do the laundry? Because I will! All you have to do is ask!"

"No, just get the hell away from me." He keeps walking around the room, picking up things, straightening pictures, "Everything's ruined."

"I don't think this is about the laundry." He frowns and stares at his boyfriend, watching him, "What happened? Please talk to me."

"_What happened_?" Kurt looks at him, anger twisting his face, "I met you, that's what happened." He regretted the words as soon as he saw the look on Blaine's face.

"Wait, what?" Blaine swallows hard, ignoring the tears threatening to fill his eyes, "What?"

He couldn't stop the words from falling from his lips; it was like word vomit, "It's your fault I'm going to be stuck in this stupid town for the rest of my life."

"Why is it _my _fault?" He sniffs and shakes his head, a hand lying on his stomach, "Kurt, I don't… I never asked you to stay here. I told you to go to New York. I t-told you I'd be fine for the year you'd be gone before I could join you. We already talked about this."

_Stop it, Kurt. Think about what you're saying. _"I wish I'd never even met you. All you've done is distract me from my dream, and now I'm never going to get into NYADA! They didn't let me in because of you! If it weren't for you, I would have been able to focus on my dream!" _Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I don't mean it. Please see that I don't mean it._

"Oh." He slowly nods, tears filling his eyes, "Well… if you… if you feel that way, then why don't you just break up with me and leave at that, huh? What's the point? If you're so _fucking miserable _with me, why don't you just end it?"

_Because I don't feel that way, I love you, you're everything. _"Maybe I should."

"Maybe you should." A tear slips down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away, "I don't want to hold you back. That's the last thing I want to do." He sits down and starts to pull on his shoes.

_Oh God, please don't leave. _"Just leave. I don't even want to look at you right now." He turns his back to him and starts to clean again.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He stands once he's done and looks at Kurt, "So this is it? You're just… done? Just like that?"

"Get out." _No…_

"S-sure." He licks his lips, letting his tears fall freely, "I'm sorry, Kurt. You… you can still see Peanut when she's born… if you want to." He frowns more and looks down, "I'll come back to get my stuff tomorrow…" He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, grabbing his wallet and heading for the door.

_Stop him! What are you doing? _He turns to look at him, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He turns slightly, his eyes lightly up slightly with hope.

"You should wear a coat. It's kind of chilly out." _Dammit, Kurt._

"O-okay. Thanks." He holds back a sob and grabs his coat, walking out with a loud slam of the door.

As soon as he hears the front door slam, Kurt collapses onto the bed, his body numb. What the _hell _did he just do?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so before anyone rips me a new one for Kurt being all OC... I don't really see it that way. I feel that if Kurt didn't get into NYADA he would be upset... he wouldn't want to tell anyone because he's embarrassed and he would hold it in; he'd be hurt and angry... and he would take it out on the people he loves. And that just happened to be Blaine. So don't kill me(: Tell me what you think!<strong>

**And the Valentine's Day episode made me die... BLAINE'S HEART EYE-PATCH. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine sits at the Lima Bean, staring at the table with a blank expression on his face, unable to move one more inch as he allows the tears to flow freely down his cheeks, landing wherever they may. After he left Kurt's house, this was the first place he thought to come to since he didn't have a car and it was only a couple blocks away from the house. He definitely couldn't go home, that would be the last place he'd go. He didn't care if people were staring at him like he knew they were. Blaine was alone now. He didn't have Kurt, and he knew that as soon as he went to school… the New Directions would take Kurt's side and they would all hate him just as much at his boyfr- _ex_-boyfriend did. He would get shoved by bullies, slushied… Peanut gives him a soft nudge and he closes his eyes, numbly moving his hands to cradle his stomach lovingly. He would have to give birth to his daughter without any support, he would have to take care of her and… and support her all by himself… he was all alone in all of this. No one was supporting him anymore. It was kind of pathetic. Kurt was right. Blaine couldn't do anything for himself, could he? He couldn't even stand up to his father when he was beating the crap out of him, or when those guys cornered him at the Sadie Hawkins dance… he just lied down and took it.

"Hello." He hears someone sit down across from him, but he doesn't move, so after a moment, the voice sounds again, "Blaine?" He slowly pulls his eyes open and looks up.

"G-go away, Sebastian…" The sound of his own voice scared him; it sounded hoarse and weak, "M'really not in the mood to d-deal with you."

"Blaine…" A look of uncharacteristic concern crosses his face, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm… he broke… broke up… with me…" His breathing starts to deepen as tears fill his eyes again, "I was… holding him back and… he told me to leave an-and I… I don't have anywhere to… go… so yeah, I'm… completely fine…"

"Kurt broke up with you?" Sebastian reaches across the table and takes his hand, the gesture surprisingly comforting, considering who he was receiving it from, "Why?"

"Something ab-about NYADA, I think, but it doesn't matter." He looks at Sebastian's hand on his and suddenly grips it tight, "And now I'm alone an-and I can't go home because of my dad, and the New Directions are going to hate me because K-Kurt does and they'll take his side and when the baby comes she won't have anything because I don't even have a place to live anymore an-"

"Hey, slow down." He gives his hand a comforting squeeze and looks into his eyes, "Take a deep breath. I'm sure all of this stress isn't good for you and the baby. You can stay at Dalton for the night, okay? I'm sure the headmaster won't mind. Everyone loves you there. Don't worry. You'll get this figured out."

"Are you really Sebastian Smythe?" He looks back into his eyes, "You've been sitting here for a whole three minutes and haven't used one pick-up line."

Sebastian smiles and lets out a soft chuckle, "I know. Crazy, huh? I've just come to the realization that it's stupid to pine after you when I could have someone who's not completely in love already, you know?"

Blaine tries to smile, and manages a small, genuine one, "I'm impressed."

"You should be." He winks and smiles, standing up and holding out a hand, "Come on. I'll help you to my car. How about some hot chocolate to go?"

"I don't… have any money." He takes his hand and stands up slowly, his feet aching from the walk.

"My treat." He smiles sweetly, and Blaine finds himself smiling back, "How about it?"

"Okay…" He bites his lip, "I'll pay you back, I swear."

"Don't worry about it." Sebastian hands him the keys to a very expensive car, "My car's right out there. You can go on and warm it up if you want."

"Um, sure." He peeks out the window and sighs deeply when he sees the car, and yes indeed, it was a 2012 black Mercedes Benz.

Sebastian left to get their drinks and Blaine went out to the car, slowly opening the passenger side and getting in. Blaine's parents were wealthy, but never in a million years would they get him a car like this. He had a nice car that he worked for, but it was sitting in the garage of his parent's house, just rotting away like a piece of garbage. Kurt wouldn't let him go get it after… what happened. Anyway, Blaine had a small suspicion that Sebastian didn't pay for this car himself. Actually, he pretty much knew. Sebastian's dad, the state attorney, certainly had money to throw around. He takes a deep breath and reaches over to start the car, tears filling his eyes when Teenage Dream starts to blare through the speakers. He angrily turns off the stereo and leans back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks out the window. Those things Kurt said to him kept replaying in the back of his mind, and every time he thought about it, he felt this awful pressure beating down on his chest. Did Kurt really believe that Blaine was holding him back from his dreams? Everything had been perfect, then he fell asleep and when he woke up again, everything was… was wrong. Maybe he was dreaming, and Sebastian was still a douchebag, and he and Kurt were still together and… and…

Blaine knew it was hopeless to even think about it. He wasn't dreaming, and Kurt had left him.

* * *

><p>Of course Blaine didn't go to school on Friday, but now it was early Monday morning, and he knew he needed to go to school. He'd already missed enough as it is and he couldn't afford to be behind any more than he already was. Without Kurt there to help him, he really needed to step up his game. So, with a lot of encouragement from his Warbler friends, in addition to some clothes that were all too snug, he finally got the courage (just thinking that word made him want to cry) to go out to Sebastian's waiting car for the ride to McKinley. Blaine came to realize that Sebastian wasn't a bad friend; he was just a bad flirt and doesn't know when to back off. He even apologized for his behavior. Finally, they made it to the school, but it wasn't until Blaine made it to his locker did he realize that he didn't have his backpack, so he didn't have pencils or anything for the day. Everything was still at Kurt's place. And suddenly, he was being shoved against a row of lockers, slamming into it with his shoulder full-force… a feeling that was all too familiar.<p>

"Watch it, lady boy!" One of the hockey guys scream, making his friends laugh as they disperse into the crowd of students, pushing others out of their path.

Blaine closes his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and stands straight, tugging at his shirt before walking to his locker, ignoring the ache in his shoulder as he does the combination and pulls it open, instantly catching sight of himself in his mirror. He frowns, remembering that just yesterday he and Kurt were right here… arms around each other, kissing without a care in the world. He shakes off the memory and grabs his book for his first class, heading to it slowly. He didn't want to run into anyone from the New Directions because odds are that they already knew what happened between him and Kurt. Blaine had full intentions of not going to Glee today, he'd asked Sebastian to pick him up early. The first half of the day passed in a blur, and when he got to lunch he realized just how hungry he was. Thad packed his lunch for him, but even after protesting that he wasn't a baby and he could take care of himself, he thanked his friend. He really didn't want to eat cafeteria food. After he found a place to sit and ate his food, he stood to throw away his food, walking to the trashcan.

"Blaine?" A soft voice sounds from behind him that sends goose bumps down his arms, "Can… can we talk? You didn't come to school Friday an-and I was worried about you… you left your phone… I thought something happened an-and…"

"I'm fine." Blaine turns around and tries to glare at Kurt, but it doesn't come off as angry as he'd hoped due to the tears in his eyes, "We talked yesterday and you made it pretty damn clear that- what are you doing? Let go of me! Don't touch me!"

"Blaine! Stop it and just follow me!" He shouts, quite literally dragging a thrashing Blaine out of the cafeteria by his hand.

"What? What do you want?" He snaps when they finally get out in the hall.

"I just want to talk." Tears visibly fill the countertenor's eyes, "Please, just talk to me."

"I don't want to, Kurt. I can't."

The bell sounds, signaling the end of lunch, and soon people were rushing out. All of it happened in slow motion, really. Kurt began walking back to his locker, and the pregnant boy looks down the hall at the group of hockey jocks, a slushy in one of their hands with their eyes set on… Blaine found himself pushing through the crowd of students, his head spinning as he tried desperately to get to Kurt. Just as the slushy was being thrown, Blaine shoves him out of the way and takes on the iced drink. The only thing on his mind was that no, he would not let Kurt get slushied _again_ by some stupid Neanderthal. Blaine had never been slushied before, but if Kurt could handle it, so could he, right? Wrong. Something had to be different wih this one, because soon all he could hear was the sound of his own screaming as he fell on his side to the floor, a hand pressed against his left eye as he tried uselessly to stop the intense burning. It hurt so bad… why did it hurt so badly? Warm arms encircled him, and he tried to focus on the smooth voice.

"Honey, what's wrong? Blaine? Blaine, please! Oh God! Somebody call 911!" A warm hand pressed against the back of his neck, toying with his curls, "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay, I promise. I'm so sorry. I love you. I love you so much! Please be okay, Blaine, please. I need you. Please... please…"

The pain was just too much.

Blackness took him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt didn't know what to do. All of it happened too fast for him to comprehend. One second he was walking down the hall, and the next he's being shoved against some lockers and Blaine is lying there in a puddle of slushy screaming. Someone managed to call 911, and soon after arriving at the hospital, they took Blaine away to get him checked out. Kurt called his dad immediately. As soon as Burt got there, Kurt fell into his arms, sobbing, going on and on about all the horrible things he said to Blaine on Thursday, and the older Hummel simply holds his son and tells him everything was going to be okay, and that it would all work out. Once Kurt had calmed down, he told his dad what happened with the slushy. In no time the doctor came out and said Blaine was awake and that everyone was healthy, except that his cornea in his left eye was deeply scratched and he would need surgery to fix it. Kurt hurried into the room, letting Burt tell the doctor the story. As soon as he entered the room as saw Blaine sitting there with an eye-patch over his eye, tears fill his ocean eyes and he opens his mouth to speak.

"You're such an idiot, you know that." Kurt smiles a little when Blaine looks at him and slowly walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Blaine asks innocently, slurring a little due to the safe-for-the-baby pain meds.

"Push me out of the way like that." He sighs softly and hesitantly takes his hand, holding it tightly, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh." He blinks and tilts his head slightly, looking even cuter when a curl falls into his good eye, "I'm sorry then… man, but that was badass, huh? I felt like Batman! Well, until it started to hurt."

Kurt can't help but laugh, "Batman? Really? Why not Spiderman? Or better yet… Superman?"

Blaine scoffs and shakes his head slowly, sighing, "Oh you naïve, little Kurtie… Batman is the only cool one. Wanna know why?"

"Why?" He smiles lovingly, rolling his eyes a little, "Enlighten me."

"He's the only one who doesn't have super powers and is still _badass_." He grins a little.

"What about Iron Man?"

"Well… he doesn't count."

"But you said-"

"Shh!"

"In all seriousness, Blaine, badass or not, it was stupid." He scoots closer and looks into his eyes (well, eye), frowning softly, "You could have gotten hurt worse than this; you could have gone _blind_! They had to have put something else in that slushy."

"Maybe they put a hockey puck in it!"

"Oh goodness…" Kurt instantly breaks out in a smile and he presses a kiss to his love's forehead, "We can't have a mature conversation when you're all doped up. Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He starts to get up, but stops when he grabs his hand, "Blaine?"

"Don't leave." He stares up at him, swallowing hard, "Stay with me."

"I am." He sits back down, squeezing his hand, "I'll be right here, sweetheart." Blaine tugs his hand and scoots over in bed, patting the empty space next to him. Kurt smiles softly before kicking off his shoes and crawling into it with him, taking his love carefully into his arms, "Is this okay?"

"Yes." He rests his head on his chest and takes a deep breath, relaxing instantly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiles and softly starts to play with his curls, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm still mad at you." He mumbles, beginning to fall asleep already, "Wh-what you said really made me sad, Kurt. I-I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry…"

"You didn't do anything." He frowns deeply and tightens his arms around him, "Let's talk about this after you take a nap, okay? I want you to remember what I say."

"I can hear your heart beating." Blaine says randomly, wrapping his arm around Kurt's stomach, "I like it. It's nice. I wish I could listen to it all the time."

"Sleep, you goof." Kurt smiles and rubs his arm slowly.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the bed next to him was empty. First, he began to panic, cursing himself for falling asleep. Great, now Blaine had gone wandering aimlessly around the hospital, all pregnant and doped up on pain medication, probably freaking out on everyone that tries to help him! What if he thought he was Batman? What… what if he jumped out a window? Kurt instantly relaxes when he hears the toilet flush. Oh. He was just in the bathroom. He looks up when Blaine pads over to the bed and crawls back into it. The room was dark, but the dim light from the window illuminated Blaine's face perfectly, showing all of his features. Kurt stares at his face while they sit in silence. He looked tired and sad, like he'd been both emotionally and physically drained. Kurt knew it was his fault and he hated it. His boyfriend just took a tainted slushy for him even after all of those horrible things he said.<p>

"Hey." Kurt says softly, breaking the silence, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Peanut's just sitting on my bladder." Blaine sighs, looking down at his hands as he sits up more, leaning against the bed, "That's the fifth time I've peed in the past hour. It's ridiculous really. I think she does it just to annoy me."

"I'm sorry." He licks his lips, "What time is it anyway?"

"Probably time for you to leave." He plays with his ring for a moment, "I didn't ask you to stay here with me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The coldness in his voice stung, "Actually, you _did_ ask me to stay. Not that I wouldn't have even if you didn't, but the point is that you did, and I'm here whether you like it or not."

"I don't _want_ you here now, I'm fine." He keeps his eyes cast down at his hands, still playing with his ring.

"I liked you better when you were doped."

"I liked you better when you were my boyfriend."

"Come on, Blaine." Kurt frowns, "You know I didn't mean the stuff I said to you. Would you let me explain? Please?"

"So you're just a bitch for sport then? You're upset and hurting about something, so you want to make everyone around you just as miserable?"

Ouch.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"You deserve to get strangled. Because that's kind of what I want to do right now."

"I didn't get into NYADA." Kurt blurts, his frown deepening, "I found out after you went to take a nap and… and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that, but that's just me. When I'm upset, I say things I don't mean and tend to hurt people. Blaine, I regretted it right after I said it, but I… I couldn't stop. There must be something wrong with me or something."

"You didn't get into NYADA?" Blaine asks softly, gently taking his hand, "Oh, Kurt… I'm so sorry."

"Don't do that." He pulls his hand away and frowns more; if he kept frowning like this, he was definitely going to get wrinkles, "Don't be all supportive and loving like that, especially after how I treated you. It makes me feel even worse because you're so… so great, and I… I fucked up."

Blaine looks down and licks his lips, rubbing his belly slowly, "So… so you don't think I'm holding you back from your dream? I… I really try to support you. I really do. I thought I was doing a good job an-and…"

"Sweetie… Blaine, you're doing an amazing job." Kurt takes his hand and holds it tightly, "I love you so much. You've done nothing but support me, and I am _so _lucky to have you. So, _so_ lucky."

"You were just upset?" He looks at him for confirmation, biting his lip, "Are you sure there was absolutely no truth to your words?"

"Well." He smiles and laces their fingers together, happy to finally have physical contact with a sober, completely awake Blaine, "Except for being stuck in Lima, everything was just my anger talking. I don't blame you, baby."

"You'll make it to the big city." He smiles at him and squeezes his hand, "I believe in you. Like I said, if not NYADA, then NYU. You'll get to New York, Kurt… don't worry."

His heart swells as soon as the words 'I believe in you' leave his lips, "And I'll take the city by storm too, don't forget about that."

He grins and shakes his head, "Never."

Kurt stares into his good eye for a moment before softly resting his hand on his belly, "Is she okay? I bet she missed me…" He scoots down so his face was right next to his belly.

"The doctor said she was okay." He blushes when Kurt pushes up his hospital gown to expose the big round bump, "What are you doing? Stop it…"

"Stop being so embarrassed, you're adorable." He presses a kiss to the warm, bare skin and smiles, laying his hand on it, "Wow. Just think… in a few months we're going to be parents."

"Uhm, yeah…" He licks his lips and tugs at the gown, "Please stop. I ha-have…"

"Stretch marks, I know." Kurt smiles up at him, "They're normal, and if you've been using my cocoa butter everyday like I said, which I have a strong suspicion that you have because you _always_ smell like it, they'll go away after she's born. Stop fretting."

"I feel like a beached whale." Blaine whines, resting against the bed again as he takes a deep breath, "And I'm only going to get_ bigger_. This is miserable."

"What time is it? For real this time." He strokes his tummy with his thumb, smiling as he kisses it again.

"Like, three in the morning." He gasps loudly when Peanut gives a firm kick, "Oh. Dammit, Kurt. You woke her up." He wasn't angry, just frustrated.

"Sorry, sorry…" Kurt rubs his tummy in soothing circles and softly starts to sing, closing his eyes, "_Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops and we took too ma_-"

Blaine snorts and smiles, "Really? That's all you came up with? Wow. That's setting an example for our child. Way to go."

"Oh shut up." He smiles and scoots back up, pulling him into his arms, "It was the first song that popped into my head. Don't judge."

"But you're usually so… not top forties." He teases and looks up at him, snuggling into his arms.

"You hush, now. Rest your eye. You have surgery tomorrow." He kisses his forehead and smiles.

"That's right." He swallows hard and tightens his arms around him, "Surgery."

"Hey…" Kurt coos, rubbing his arm softly, "You'll be okay. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise. No worries."

"Yeah…" Blaine looks up into his eyes with his good eye and smiles, "Am I your boyfriend again?"

"Of course you are." He instantly smiles, "You were never, not my boyfriend. Let's not count that at a break-up. Just a misunderstanding."

"Will do."

"Good."

"Good…"

Kurt stares into his eyes (_eye_) for a few more moments before smiling and finally giving in, leaning down to press a firm kiss to his lover's lips, tightening his arms around him to draw him closer. It was like sealing the deal. When he feels Blaine smile into the kiss, his smiles as well and cups his jaw, parting his lips. As soon as their tongues meet Kurt lets out a deep moan and twines them together. Feeling Blaine begin to tremble beneath him as the kiss gets more intense, he lets his hand travel farther south…

Blaine squeals and pulls away from the kiss, pushing his hand away, "Kurt!"

"Hm, what?" Kurt asks softly as his lips find another place to kiss, mumbling against his skin, "We're supposed to be making up…"

"We're in a _hospital_!" He says with a grin, gripping his shirt in excitement; to be truthful, Blaine liked the idea of making love in the hospital… he liked the danger of it, "Someone could walk in!"

"So?" He brings his lips to his ear and softly nibbles on his earlobe, whispering, "I want to make you feel good…"

Blaine shivers and closes his eyes, speaking breathlessly, "K-Kurt… this is… a bad… _oh_."

"Just let me take care of you…" He purrs, kissing down his neck, "You know you want me to…"

"If-if you keep… I mean…" He couldn't remember how to breathe, "Forget it. Don't stop…"

"Lie back and relax, baby… I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p>They spent the next morning together and Kurt had to listen to Blaine complain about not being able to eat until after surgery. Even as they wheeled him to the OR he was complaining, saying things like 'why can't I just have <em>something<em>?' 'Kurt, I'm starving!' 'Make sure you have food for me when I get out; _as soon as I get out!_' After seeing him off, he went back to the room… where he was bombarded by the whole lot of very worried and angry Warblers. Including one he didn't have a particular fondness for.

"Is he okay? What happened?" Wes questions firmly as he and the others stand up.

"Yeah, do we need to kick someone's ass?" Nick adds, cracking his knuckles in a way that, if he didn't know how much of a sweetheart he was, probably would have frightened him.

"Whoa, whoa." Kurt holds up his hands and his eyes widen, "How the hell did you even get into this room? How do you even _know _what happened?"

"Santana called Wes and told him, then he told me, then I told Nick, then Nick tol-"

"Okay, I get the point, David." He sighs and makes a face. Of all people, _Santana_ called them? Weird…

"So is he okay?" Sebastian asks softly, frowning.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt snaps at him, crossing his arms over his chest defensively, "He's fine. He just went into surgery. I'm pretty sure those hockey jerks put something else in the slushy because I've gotten it in my eyes before and it's never done something like that."

"I'm guessing you two are okay now then, right?" The stupid meerkat face says.

"Yes." He pauses and tightens his arms across his chest, glaring, "How did you know we were having a fight?"

"Blaine told me you broke up, not having a fight." He was confused, "I found him at the Lima Bean and he was upset. I took him to Dalton for the weekend because he didn't have anywhere to stay."

"What the fu-"

"Don't get upset, I'm not trying to-"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Don't interrupt me!"

This was going to be the longest hour and a half of Kurt's life.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine was officially twenty-six weeks and three days pregnant and he was feeling like complete crap. It was normal since the second trimester was coming to an end. He had never been in more pain in his life. After the slushy incident and his surgery, he was in pain sure, but that was nothing compared to the back aches and leg cramps he gets throughout the day. It was like pregnancy was made to just kill people or something. He didn't know how Quinn did it, or any woman for that matter. Now sitting here in Glee, he looks around at the New Directions, trying his best to pay attention to whatever the hell Mr. Shue was talking about. Peanut wouldn't stop moving, he really had to pee, and if they didn't potentially break a few laws he and Kurt would never make it to the ultrasound appointment right after school today. Plus, he had a huge history test tomorrow that he really needed to study for tonight, hopefully Kurt could help him. Sebastian wanted to get some coffee and catch up tomorrow too to see how things were since they were kind of friends now, and of course Kurt heard about it and wanted to come. That wasn't going to be good, even if Sebastian acts civil, he knows Kurt won't. He still hates the guy with everything he has. He was pissed when Blaine told him that he stayed with him and everything after their fight.

"I think he's gonna blow." Puck says, his words breaking through Blaine's whirlwind thoughts.

"No he's not, shut up." Kurt bites back, his hand softly beginning to rub his boyfriend's arm, "Sweetie… are you alright?"

"No." Blaine answered, shrugging off his touch, although it did feel nice, "No, Kurt, I'm _not _okay."

"Oh, no." Finn groans to everyone, "Everyone duck and cover. I feel an emotional breakdown coming on. He has one like, every single day at home."

"He's living with you?" Rachel asks curiously, making Blaine tense up. The New Directions didn't know about what happened with his dad, and he really, really didn't want them finding out.

"Shut up, Finn!" Blaine yells, tears filling his eyes, "I'm completely entitled to an emotional breakdown every once and a while! Have you ever had a baby inside of you? NO! It's _not fun_. Your st-stupid brother did this to me! Why don't you beat him up or something? Pregnancy is _inhumane_!"

"Honey, Blaine, calm down. Don't shout."

"You don't tell me what to do!" He stands up and waddles out of the room, holding his belly as he does, "I hate you all!"

Blaine goes to the men's restroom and goes into one of the stalls to relieve himself. It's not that he doesn't like using the urinal; he just hasn't felt comfortable with using it since getting pregnant. He didn't know why, he just felt odd. He flushes and goes to wash his hands, taking his time to scrub, letting his mind wonder. Finn was kind of right. He's been lashing out a lot more lately, but that's only because he's so miserable. It's not his fault, he can't help it. Blaine frowns at himself in the mirror and takes a deep breath, reaching up to fix his moussed curls. Kurt was still on the no-gel tirade. When he hears the bathroom door open and shut, he flinches. He sends up a silent prayer to whatever god their might be to please, don't let it be one of those hockey guys, or even one of the football players. They still bullied when they had the chance. When Blaine turns around though, the person standing there was quite a surprise.

"Quinn?" Blaine questions with a confused look, "Um, why are you in the boy's bathroom?"

"I came to see if you were okay." She walks over and smiles softly. Blaine took note that, really, Quinn was very pretty; beautiful even. If he was into girls, she'd definitely be his type.

"I'm fine." He sighs and bites his lip, "Just kind of… out of whack, you know?"

"I do know." Right. She actually did.

He smiles sadly, "Wanna let me in on your secret? Because I really don't think I can do this anymore."

She takes his hand and leads him outside, bringing him to sit on a bench near the front office, "Okay, talk to me."

"I just…" He takes a deep breath and shakes his head a little, ignoring the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment, "It's so hard, and I know Kurt's doing his best to be there for me, support me and whatever, but he just doesn't… he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand that I'm not just carrying a baby, I'm _making _a baby, you know? And lately I just… God, Quinn, I just… I want it to be over already. I just want to get this kid out of me so I can go back to normal, because really, this whole pregnancy thing is getting old. I wish she would just come out." He takes a deep breath and wipes his face, sniffing.

"You're strong." He closes his eyes at her words, but she takes his hand and makes him look at her, "You are so, so strong, Blaine Anderson. Once this is all over, and you have your little girl in your arms, you'll realize that everything you went through in these past few months and the ones to come… it was worth it. Because you put up with the morning sickness, and the aches, and the constant need to pee…" Blaine chuckles and smiles at her, making her smile back, "You put up with all of that so you could bring her into the world. Kurt doesn't understand, not a bit, but the worst thing you could do is push him away when you need him the most."

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Not finished." Quinn pats his hand and takes a deep breath, "Now, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, hell, even Rachel's here for you. Guys won't bother to listen, but we will, alright?" She smiles and squeezes his hand, "As for aches, heating pads work, believe it or not. Massages, warm baths too… which I'm sure Kurt would be happy to give you if you asked. When you sleep, sleep on your side and put a pillow between your legs and under your belly, it helps _a lot_."

"Thanks, Quinn." He smiles more and pulls her into a tight hug, closing his eyes, "I love you. I'm really glad you're turning your life around. You deserve to be so, so happy."

"Ya think?" She hugs back, smiling, "I was pretty horrible. You didn't know me back then."

"That doesn't matter anymore." Blaine pulls back and kisses her cheek, "You just saved me from pushing my boyfriend away, going insane, and probably having an emotional breakdown for the millionth time this week. Old Quinn wouldn't have done anything, but you did… so thank you."

"You're very welcome." Quinn ruffles his curls and smiles, "Let's get back to Glee, Kurt's probably having a panic attack. You know how he tends to worry."

"I do." He grins and stands up with some help, "But that's one of the reasons I love him so much."

"So… I need to ask." She says as they walk back, her own pace matching Blaine's slow one, "Why didn't press charges on those guys who put something in your slushy?"

"Oh." He frowns and bites his lip, looking down, "I didn't… I mean I… they would have hated me more if I did. I don't want any more trouble."

"I understand that." Quinn takes his hand and squeezes softly, lacing their fingers together, "The others might not, but I do. It's easier to forgive and forget, huh?"

Blaine's mind flashes back to his dad and he winces, nodding, "Y-yeah. Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Look at that! She's huge!" Kurt shouts with a face-splitting grin as he looks at the screen that their little Peanut was being shown on, "She's giant! Hey, baby girl! You're not a Peanut anymore!"<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine scolds halfheartedly, trying not to smile, "Don't shout! I'm pretty sure the freaking moon people heard you. And we knew a long time ago that she didn't look like a Peanut anymore. This is our like, millionth ultrasound. Calm down."

"Fifth, actually." He glances down at him and flashes that grin again before looking up at the screen as the doctor does the check up and everything, making sure she was healthy, "Oh, she's adorable. She has your nose. And your huge head."

"_WOW_." He scoffs and lets go of his hand, "That was _rude_."

"Oh, you stop it." He leans over and pecks the side of his mouth sweetly, "I love you and your big head, especially now that there's no gel."

"That's only 'cause you won't let me have it."

"Well, everything looks great." Dr. Michaels announces, interrupting their little banter, "Your daughter is developing nicely, has _all_ of her fingers and toes, might I add…" She smiles at Blaine, who smiles back sheepishly; he'd been asking about that, "And lucky for you, she loves all the attention she's getting. You have some great pictures here."

"Now we know who she's going to be like the most." Blaine looks up at Kurt and grins cheekily, flinching back slightly when he gives a soft slap to his shoulder, "Ow! ABUSE!"

"That didn't even hurt!" He defends loudly.

"Alright, boys." Dr. Michaels scolds softly, "You brighten my day and all, but can I trust you won't kill each other on the way home?" She hands Blaine a rag to wipe the jelly off his belly and stands up, grabbing her clipboard.

"No promises." Kurt says with a smile as she walks out.

"Well that was fun." Blaine announces, wiping the goo from his belly intently, "This stuff if gross. Why do they have to put this stuff on me like that? I mean- mm…" He smiles against his boyfriend's lips and kisses back instantly, cupping his cheek.

"Hm." He hums happily before pulling back, resting their foreheads together, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You were saying?"

"We really have to stop doing that." He grins and can't stop the giggle that escapes his lips, "How many times have we cut each other off with kisses?"

"We do it a lot, huh?" He smiles lovingly and pecks his soft, warm lips again, "I just really love you."

"I just really love you too." He teases, bringing their lips together again swiftly, "Help me up?"

"Of course." Kurt chuckles and tenderly helps his growing boyfriend to his feet, instantly wrapping his arms around his waist, "You're gorgeous."

"Thanks!" Blaine beams and wraps his arms around his neck, "You should let me pull my shirt down."

"Nahh." He sighs and rests their foreheads together, closing his eyes tiredly, "It's been a long day, huh?"

He closes his eyes as well, leaning his foreheads against his, "Yeah, it has. We have a class to go to tomorrow and then coffee with Sebastian. Well, coffee for you, hot chocolate for me."

He opens his eyes and looks at him, confused, "What?"

"What, what?" He opens his eyes and hazel meets blue, "You said you wanted to go."

"Go… where?" He furrows his brow, genuinely confused, "I mean… what class are you talking about? We have school; of course we have a class to go to."

"Oh, crap." He laughs a little, "No, baby. I meant a Lamaze class."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" He bites his lip.

"No, I guess not." He smiles and shakes his head shyly, blushing a little, "I hoping you'd come with me. I guess I forgot to mention it. It's like a birthing class. Help prepare for labor, you know? I thought… I thought we should take it together. She'll teach us techniques with breathing and message and all kinds of stuff."

"Why are you getting all shy?" Kurt grins and nuzzles their noses together, "Of course I'll come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dr. Michaels walks back in and jumps, "Oh! You're still here?"

Blaine turns around and pulls down his shirt, "Sorry! We were having a moment. We're leaving now. Come on, puffy."

He scoffs and follows Blaine out of the room, "Puffy? Was that a crack at my fabulous hair? Well… CURLY! How about _that_?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the lack of an update last week! I TOTALLY FORGOT. I'm sorry! But we're back on track, guys! And if you have anymore prompts or things you wanna see, let me know(: I'm going to be working on a baby shower and the return of Blaine's father... DUN DUN DUN. Ha(: xoxo<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"I feel weird."

"Don't. We have as much right to be here as anyone else."

"Kurt, I'm the only guy in here. Well… at least the only pregnant one."

As soon as they showed up for their Lamaze class, all they saw were about fifteen other couples, all of which were heterosexual and married. Kurt and Blaine were neither of those things, plus with the bullying they've both gone through in their lives, it was normal to be a little anxious. They didn't want to feel uncomfortable or make anyone feel that way by being there. But, being the headstrong person he's always been, the countertenor refused to leave. Like he said before, they had as much right to be there as anyone else did. Kurt sits down on the mat on the floor a few feet away from another couple and gently helps Blaine sit down between his legs. With all the outer confidence he could muster under all of the accusing stares, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend from behind and pulls him back against his chest, unable to ignore the way he tenses up every time he accidentally catches someone's eye. Kurt kisses his shoulder comfortingly and he feels him relax slightly.

The teacher begins to speak with a happy smile, first congratulating everyone on their conception, which is a weird way to put getting pregnant. He tucks his chin into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and closes his eyes, his hands under Blaine's on his belly. Just as he was beginning to nod off (the teacher's voice was really, really melodic), the sound of a door being closed loudly is heard, making the teacher stop talking. Kurt jumps and Blaine grips his fingers, showing the sound had startled him too; they both look up, surprised at what they see.

"Oh, sorry." A man announces sheepishly as his partner blushes like mad, "Sorry, sorry." The late arrivers hurry over and he take a seat right next to Kurt, "Sorry, traffic. Sit down, baby, here." The other man slowly lowers himself onto the mat, sitting in almost the exact position as Kurt and Blaine.

"It's alright." The blonde teacher smiles at them and returns to her speech about confidence in being strong and whatnot, something that Blaine had been tuned into listening to.

Kurt looks over at the other couple and smiles a little. The pregnant man that was sitting between his partner's legs looked farther along than Blaine, but not by too much, he guessed. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, a strong jawline… he was attractive. The other man had light red hair, in which Kurt found to be adorable. The whole 'gingers don't have souls' things is ridiculous to him. Hair color doesn't determine anything about a person. He could tell the color was natural due to the freckles scattered along the man's body. He also had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, and it wasn't until he met them did he realize he'd been staring, but it was okay… the other man was staring too. Kurt smiles a little before turning and tucking his chin back into the crook of Blaine's neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there, causing his boyfriend to shiver just a bit. He guessed the other couple had never seen another couple like them, so they were just as surprised. They sit there for about fifteen minutes before they actually start to do anything. The teacher first starts with cleansing breaths, a deep inhalation through the nose and out through the mouth, nice and slow. Kurt does it with Blaine and really, he can feel his love relaxing already. That is until it came to the patterned breathing.

"Turn to face your partner and practice for a few minutes!" The blonde pipes cheerily. They turn to each other, sitting cross-legged.

"Okay, ready?" Kurt asks, taking hold on Blaine's hands as he starts to do the breathing, "Hee, hee, h- why are you laughing at me? _You're_ the one who's supposed learn this stuff!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Blaine sniffles and chuckles to himself for a few moments before taking a deep breath, relaxing, "Hee, heaaahahahahahahaaaa…!" He can't help it… he feels so silly.

"Blaine." The countertenor says, trying not to smile as his boyfriend sits there, cracking up over absolutely nothing, "Blaine, people are starting to stare at you. They probably think you're insane."

"It's so-it's so… _funny_!" He tries to contain himself, still laughing as he wipes his eyes, taking Kurt's hands again when he's done, "Okay… okay, I think I'm done. I'm done." Kurt raises an eyebrow at him, and Blaine laughs again cutely, gripping his hands, "Don't look at me like that or I'm gonna laugh!"

"Oh my goodness, I'm in love with a crazy person." He smiles lovingly at him and leans over, planting a sweet kiss on his waiting lips.

"Mm, yeah… yeah, I think you are." He grins and takes a deep breath.

A few minutes after that the class was over, and aside from the occasional stares, Kurt felt pretty comfortable, "So are we still going for coffee with meerkat face?"

Blaine looks up at the countertenor with a frown, "Don't call him that. His name is Sebastian."

"Yeah, whatever." He looks down at his big, pregnant boyfriend, who was still sitting on the floor with a concentrated look on his face as he tries to stand up, "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, please." He sighs and looks up at him with a smile, holding out his hands.

Kurt laughs and takes them, pulling him up slowly, "I'm sorry. I'll try to be nice."

Blaine smiles at him and squeezes his hands, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was so short : This was basically a filler chapter though. The next one will be so much better. I'll get more into the other couple later on in the story. I'm still open to prompts :) thank you for being patient! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine smiles as he walks along the aisles at one of the baby stores in the mall, gently running his fingers over some random clothes, his other hand resting lightly on his belly. Kurt was off shopping at a different part of the store. They were using teamwork to get some baby shopping done today, and if he was being honest, Blaine knew he was getting a bit distracted. He's never been very good at power-shopping, plus the fact that he wanted to buy nearly everything in the baby girl section wasn't helping much either. Kurt was off getting the more important things like diapers and bottles and Blaine is here, waddling down an aisle full of little baby dresses. Most of them were adorable, but some were just too Rachel Berry for his liking. He pauses at a little baby cardigan and sighs gently, picking it up, his small smile widening even more.

"This is cute, huh?" Blaine says softly, holding it out a turning it softly, "What do you think, baby girl? Well… if you're anything like daddy Kurt, you'll hate it."

"Don't you dare think about getting that, Blaine Anderson." Kurt says as he walks over, pushing a cart full of diapers and bottles, along with bibs and baby socks, "It's hideous."

"No, it's cute." He turns and smiles at him, a hand on his belly, "It's a baby cardigan, Kurt! How could you not think this is adorable?"

"It is hot pink, Blaine!" He rolls his eyes and takes it from his hands, hanging it back up, "No. That's not going on our child. I refuse to let you do that to her."

"You'll be in New York most of the time anyway." He shrugs and turns, waddling slowly, his eyes traveling, "I'll come back and get it in a bigger size after you leave for college."

"I'll be coming back every few weeks, you know." Kurt says, following him with the cart, "I'm not going to miss our baby growing up just to go to stupid college."

Blaine stops walking and turns to look at him, offering a small, sad smile, "You can't afford to come back to Ohio every few weeks."

"I'll find a way."

Blaine shakes his head and turns his back to him, walking down the aisle again. They got his acceptance letter to NYU in the mail a few days ago after having coffee with Sebastian. Now it wasn't that Blaine is not happy for Kurt, because he completely is. But it was all becoming just too real now. He's having a baby, Kurt's going off to college after this summer, and then he'll be living with Burt and Carole until his senior year is over. Not to mention that his parents probably hate him… his father beat the crap out of him and his mother hasn't made any attempts to contact him at all since then. He's just now beginning to realize how screwed up his life really is. The only thing he really looks forward to every day is crawling into bed and going to sleep.

"What about this?" Kurt asks a moment later, holding up a cute little polka dotted dress, "It'd be good for summer, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine sighs and stares at Kurt, tilting his head slightly in the way that he does whenever he's thinking about something too hard.

"Okay." He meets his eyes and smiles, tilting his head as well, "What's on your mind, boo?"

"We're going to have a baby." He says seriously, furrowing his brow, "We're going to ha-have a baby and you're going to college as soon as summer's up. I'm going to be here next year with a baby _alone. _I… I don't know how to be a _parent_, Kurt. How am I going to do this? How is this going to _possibly_ work?"

"Hey…" He frowns and hangs the dress back up, walking over to rest his hands on his boyfriend's widening waist, "Blaine, you'll have my dad and Carole and you'll even have Tina! Tina's not graduating this year! You can get s-some quality t-t… oh, Blaine… please don't cry…"

"I c-can't help it!" He cries out, putting his face in his hands, his body trembling, "I'm so scared, Kurt!" He looks up at him, tears sliding down his cheeks, "I can't do this by myself! I ca-can't have a _baby_."

"You're right." He says softly, cupping his cheeks and wiping his tears away, "_You_ can't… but _we_ can."

"How do you know?" Blaine whispers, sniffling cutely, "How do you know that we'll even be able to make long distance work? How do you know that we'll even be able to _afford_ a baby, Kurt?"

"Stop freaking yourself out." Kurt laughs a little and strokes his cheeks, staring into his eyes, "I believe in us more than anything in the world. We'll be able to make it work… and as for money… I have money saved up. I've been saving for an apartment in New York since I was six."

"What?" He furrows his brow again, staring at him, "Like, in a bank account?"

"Well, yeah." He smiles and kisses his nose, "My mom opened it up for me... It was practically my mom's dying wish. Make sure Kurt has money."

"How money have you saved up so far?" He asks quietly, leaning into his boyfriend a little.

"About four thousand." He shrugs and bites his lip, "My dad's put in most of it, but I put birthday money in there along with money from jobs. Did you know I was a dog-walker for an entire summer when I was thirteen? Made three hundred bucks."

"I did not know that!" He laughs a little and smiles, "Thanks… I needed that pep-talk."

"No problem." He winks and leans in, pecking his lips sweetly, "I'll be living on campus for the first year at NYU, so I'm going to leave the money to you and you can use it for- no, don't look at me like that. If I'm going to be all the way in New York you deserve to be taken care of while you finish school."

"I can't let you give me that much money." He frowns, "I'll get a job. The baby and I will be fine. Take the money to New York and get your apartment, Kurt."

"I'm fine with living on campus." He tilts his head and smiles at his boyfriend, "Stop it. I'm doing this for you. I already feel terrible about leaving, I…" He looks down at his belly between them and frowns, "We should probably get home."

"Okay." Blaine says softly, watching Kurt with concern, "I don't blame you for going, you know. I _want_ you to go. New York is your dream, and our little Peanut and I will be right behind you."

"Let's not argue about this again, okay?" Kurt sighs weakly and pulls away from him, grabbing the polka dotted dress and tossing it into the cart, "Might as well get it."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Blaine lies awake, unable to fall asleep again due to his recent nightmares. Not only were they about his father, but Kurt was there too, and so was his mother. The dream always started out really nice. He and Kurt were cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace, listening to music and just talking, but then his dream-self always got an anxious, uneasy feeling. Blaine knew what was going to happen next before it actually happened. There's a knock on the door and Kurt gets up to answer it, no matter how much Blaine begs him to just stay with him, don't go. There's a soft gasp from his love, a loud bang, and a soft thump. Blaine gets up, his pregnant belly always bigger and bigger the more he had the nightmare, and he goes to the front door. Kurt is lying there on the floor in a pool of his own blood, crying and gasping for air. He was <em>drowning<em> in his own blood. Horrified, Blaine looks up to see who the attacker was. At first the face was covered, but then a voice spoke… cold, empty…

"You'll never escape me, Blaine." Mr. Anderson says coldly, lifting the gun and pointing it right at Blaine's stomach, "And this abomination won't live to breath its very first sin-filled breath."

There's another bang and Blaine always wakes up covered in sweat, his hands always protectively on his belly. Now, lying in bed Saturday night, he looks over at the digital clock on Kurt's bedside, frowning at the numbers he sees. It was nearly three in the morning and he hadn't gotten one moment of sleep. He turns his head the other way and looks at his peacefully sleeping boyfriend. He almost envied how easy he made sleeping look. Blaine shifts uncomfortably on the bed and a few seconds later, he shifts again. It wasn't just the nightmares keeping him awake; another factor was that he was pregnant and very uncomfortable in his own body. His back had been hurting him lately and it always got worse at night, plus sometimes his darling little Peanut just would not settle. She was always wiggling and kicking him in places he did not want to be kicked at three in the morning. Granted, eating candy or stealing a sip of Carole's coffee (she worked night shifts at the hospital) before bed probably wasn't the best idea.

"Mhmphh…" Kurt grumbles in his sleep and rolls over, mumbling, "Blainwhayado'n…? S'opmovinn…"

"Sorry, sorry." Blaine whispers softly, unable to manage a small smile. He's so adorable.

"Why are you awake?" He says hoarsely, much more awake now, but still groggy, "Dude, it's like, the middle of the night."

"Did you just call me '_dude_', Kurt Hummel?" He asks, slightly amused as the sound of that word falling from his boyfriend's lips, "I can't believe you just said that. Where's a video camera when you need one?"

"Shuddup…" He mumbles and turns his back to him, "Go to sleep, Blaine Warbler."

"Kurt, don't go to sleep." He says softly, suddenly feeling really lonely, "Stay up with me until I fall asleep."

"But I'm _tired_, Blaine…" Despite his words, he rolls over to face his love and opens his eyes sleepily, looking at him curiously, "Have you gone to sleep yet?"

"No." He struggles, but finally turns on his side to face Kurt, "I can't sleep."

"Is it the nightmares?" He whispers hesitantly, reaching up to run his index finger down his bridge of Blaine's nose, tapping his nose when he reaches the end.

"Yeah, mostly, I think." Blaine breaths out and smiles when he taps his nose, "Stop that."

"Mostly?" Kurt drops his hands between them in the small space that was actually there, the other tucked away under his pillow, "What do you mean by 'mostly'?"

"Well it's kind of hard to sleep with an infant stabbing your kidney every three seconds." He chuckles and smiles, "And my back hurts a little. It's just had to get comfortable. I'll be fine though, don't worry." He knew it was stupid to say that, because Kurt would worry. That was just Kurt.

"I _am_ going to worry." He protests, frowning, "You need to sleep _sometime_, Blaine."

"I sleep…"

"Not as much as you should be, you don't."

"Well, Dr. Hummel, what do you suppose I should do about that, hmm?" Blaine asks sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Ooo, sassy Blaine is awake tonight. Lucky me." Kurt rolls his eyes as well, "Flip over to your other side, back facing me. I'll give you a back massage."

"Really? You're going to make me- _fine_. Fine. I'm going."

"I'm trying to help you, I don't need sass tonight." Once he was flipped over, Kurt presses his hands to his boyfriend's warm, bare back, beginning to massage it deeply, kneading his palms into the tense muscles, "I used to do this for my dad for money. Another reason why I've saved up so much."

"O-ohh…" Blaine moans out, fisting the sheets, "Oh, yes…"

"Baby, if you need a massage all you have to do is ask." He says softly, kissing his shoulder blade, "I'd be happy to do this for you more often."

"Shhhah… ahhh… lower, lower…" He grunts in pleasure and lets out a long breath, "I di-didn't want to bother you with stuff like this. It didn't s-seem… important. Oh God, right there… mmm…"

"Well it _is_ important to me, honey." He presses his palms into his lower back and rubs in small circles, biting his lip, "So tell me when you need something like this."

"I will definitely let you know from now on." Blaine lets out a moan and arches his back a little, "Ohhh yes… I swear, if this pregnancy didn't make me so horny all the time, I'd think this was better than sex."

"Oh my God, you didn't just say that to me."

"This is really good… but the sex is really, _really_ good."

"Don't even think about it, Blaine Anderson."

"I had to try."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'd been having a serious writer's block lately, and then it hit me at four in the morning and I wrote all of this in an hour. I'm so tired I think I'm about to die, but I want to get this out... so if there are any typos or errors I'll fix them later. Just let me know! It may not seen like much, but I think I covered quite a bit in this chapter... it's longer than the last one. I love to write them bantering...(**Edit: So apparently this didn't upload and people can't see it, so I reuploaded it. Hopefully it works!)**


	20. Chapter 20

Kurt thought watching Blaine sleep would be something he would enjoy on a Monday (first day of their spring break) morning, but he soon realized that it's not as romantic as it sounds. Still, he lies there, staring at his boyfriend in horror. Not only did he make completely unattractive noises while he slept, but he was drooling._ Drooling_ on a perfectly good pillow case. And he's not talking just a small dribble, he talking about a freaking _lake_. Kurt looks away in disgust when he smacks his lips together and snores a little. He stares at the wall for a moment, his face crinkled up before standing and shaking his head, walking to his closet. He made a mental note to wash their bed set at some point today. Who knows where else that drool had been? This was the first and very last time he would ever watch his boyfriend sleep. He wished he had never done it in the first place, actually. Just picturing it made him cringe and made him think... What did _he _look like while he slept? Blaine had trouble sleeping, so of course he had seen Kurt sleeping before.

"Mmm… Kurt?" Blaine mumbles cutely, rolling over and stretching out like a cat, "Kurt?"

"Over here, boo." Kurt calls, not looking away from his massively over-stuffed closet, "Just looking for something to wear today… I don't have a thing."

"Oh." He wipes his sticky, wet face and gasps in horror, "Ugh. Ew. Oh my God, gross. _Gross_."

Kurt laughs and looks at him over his shoulder, "What?"

Blaine looks at the pillow and whines, "Oh my God, I _destroyed_ it, Kurt. _I destroyed my fluffy pillow!_"

"You don't always drool like that?" He scrunches his nose and walks over, ruffling his love's messy, frizzy curls. He might not be attractive while he sleeps, but he's adorable when he first wakes up.

"Of course not, that's disgusting!" He looks up at Kurt, whining, "My fluffy pillow, Kurt, save him…"

"Save him from your _lake of drool?_" He laughs and shakes his head, "No thanks, baby."

"_Kurt!_"

"Fine, fine." He smiles and leans down, kissing his forehead, "I'll go put him in the washer and he'll be as good as new by nighttime."

"Only cold water!" Blaine calls after him as he walks out of the bedroom with the pillow, "And don't make the dryer too hot either!"

Kurt simply rolls his eyes and goes to the laundry room, starting the washer. Blaine was telling him these things as if he didn't already know. Despite the fact that he could be the most mature person Kurt has ever met, Blaine really was a big kid at heart. And he was crazy attached to his fluffy pillow with the music note pillow case that completely clashed with the entire design of his room. Also, Kurt had washed this thing way too many times to count, a depressed Blaine always claiming he 'destroyed' it. He heard the toilet flush from upstairs and smiles, tossing the pillow and the case into the wash before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Burt was probably at the shop since it was almost noon, and Carole was most likely in her room asleep after a decidedly long night at the hospital. Not long after Kurt began to cook the egg whites, Blaine padded into the kitchen, dressed in a big t-shirt and some sweat pants.

"I feel like death." Blaine states as he comes up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist, "_Kuuurt_… cuddle me… I wanna be cuddled."

"I'm cooking breakfast." Kurt chuckles and his smile widens when he feels his big belly press against his back, "I'm sorry you don't feel well, honey. Why don't you sit down? I'll get you some orange juice."

"M'kay." He slowly lowers himself down onto one of the kitchen chairs and puts his hands on his belly, "I feel like I inflated more over night or something."

"Well, being a little over twenty-eight weeks pregnant makes it seem that way, huh?" He places a glass of orange juice on the table in front of him and smiles, kissing his head, "Egg whites, toast, and gra-"

"Please don't say grapefruit." He closes his eyes, "Please say bacon… _please_ say bacon, Kurt."

"You know, you're lucky I love you." He turns back to the stove, sighing, "And that you're carrying my unborn child. Because otherwise I would have hit you and said no."

"You're going to make me bacon?" Blaine's eyes light up when he opens them and looks at his boyfriend expectantly.

"Only because you said you don't feel well… and my dad's not home."

"YES!"

"You're supposed to not feel well."

"Oh, right." He pulls a face and coughs falsely, "I'm so sick."

"Wow." He laughs and pulls the hidden bacon from the fridge and starts to heat another pan, "Just for that, I should make you eat the grapefruit."

"You love me too much for that." He smiles at Kurt and rubs his belly, taking a drink of his juice, "No, but I do feel all yucky."

"Not the best way to start our spring break." He places the bacon in the pan and pokes at it a little as it sizzles, scrunching his nose at the grease, "I can't believe I'm doing this. What have you done to me?"

"That reminds me." Blaine muses, staring at Kurt curiously, ignoring the other comment completely, "Why does McKinley have their spring break so late? Dalton had theirs near the beginning or April and we're having ours near the end."

"I don't know, ask Figgans." Kurt shrugs his shoulders and starts to plate up the eggs and toast while the bacon cooked.

"No thanks." He shivers and scrunches up his nose as Kurt leans over him to place the non-fat butter and jelly on the table, "That guy freaks me out. He scares me more than Ms. Sylvester, and she's pretty scary."

"You're adorable." He chuckles and ruffles his curls before turning to flip the bacon over just as Finn the giant clambered down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Good afternoon, Finn!"

"Do I… do I smell _bacon?_" He questions, his sleepy eyes popping right open in the middle of pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I have a feeling I'll need to make more."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, it says I'll gain eleven pounds." Blaine looks up with wide eyes later that night, sitting Indian style on the bed while Kurt was doing his nightly skin routine, their shared laptop sitting in front of him, his hair damp from a recent shower, "<em>Eleven pounds<em>, Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt sighs and smiles to himself, turning to look at his boyfriend who had now returned to the wondrous world of Google, "Just because you're in your third trimester now doesn't mean you'll do everything it says on there, honey."

"I know…" He worries his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment before closing the laptop and sighing softly, gazing over at his boyfriend, "You'll still love me, right?"

"Love you when what?" He smiles at him, turning back to his vanity mirror.

"You'll still love me when I'm as big a house, right?" He furrows his brow and stares at him, "Because I'm going to be that big eventually."

"Of course I'll still love you, you nut." Kurt scoffs and looks at him through the mirror, his face softening when he saw Blaine's honest worried expression, "I'll _always_ love you."

"Hurry that up… I wanna go to bed." Blaine yawns cutely and rocks slightly on the bed, his hands on his sock-covered feet, "I'm exhausted."

"We had a lazy day, how are you exhausted?" He laughs and puts his skin products away, standing and crawling into bed, grabbing the laptop and setting it on the bedside table.

"Being lazy all day is exhausting!" He giggles cutely and lies back on the bed, his knees still bent as he sprawls out, "C'mere… gimme a kiss."

"Don't start." He smirks and lies down next to him, "Dad and Carole are both here."

"I locked the door."

"_I _don't care, mister."

"I am sexually deprived!" Blaine all but shouts, closing his eyes, "You need to have sex with me or I am going to die."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He shuts off the lamp and lies down, yawning.

After a moment he feels a tugging on his shirt and he chuckles, rolling his eyes, giving in all too easily. Kurt rolls over and situates himself between Blaine's legs, their hips pressing together as he leans down and kisses his lips firmly, their tongues instantly finding each other's. He sighs into the kiss and presses as close as Blaine's swollen belly would allow, twining their tongues together perfectly. Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist and the countertenor can't help but let out a groan, their matching erections rubbing together in the process. But of course, just as the clothes are about to be taken off, there's a soft knock on the door and Blaine curses to himself as Kurt grumbles and crawls off him, taking a few moments to calm himself down and turn on the light before opening the door. He was surprised to see a worried-looking Burt standing in the doorway. He was almost positive his dad would have been asleep by now.

"Hey, dad." Kurt says casually, "What's up?"

"There are some people here to see Blaine." Burt peeks behind Kurt at the pregnant boy on the bed, "They say they're your parents."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, duuuuunn...! Tell me what you think, guys! Also, I'd like some name suggestions for Peanut(: so if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine's heart began to speed up as soon as the word 'parents' fell from Burt's lips. The world was slowing down and there was a freezing cold feeling settling over his entire body. The Hummel men kept talking, but he couldn't hear a word of it. All he could hear was the blood rushing to his head and his heartbeat in his ears. His stomach lurched and he stood quickly from the bed, stumbling to his and Kurt's bathroom. Once there, he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, lifted the seat, and emptied the contents of his stomach. He'd eaten a lot today, so it just kept coming up and it wouldn't stop. He felt disgusted and terrified all at the same time. Disgusted because he couldn't believe his parents are here. Terrified because… _he couldn't believe his parents are here. _He felt someone appear next to him and his spits, staying hovered over the toilet, tears glistening on his cheeks from both the awful retching he'd just done and the fact that _his parents are here_. A warm hand rubs his back and he sighs, spitting again, sniffling.

"You don't have to see them." Kurt says softly, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I promise. We'll get rid of them, tell them you're not here. We'll figure something out."

"No." Blaine croaks out hoarsely, swallowing hard and almost gagging from the taste in his mouth. "No, I-I want to see them."

"You threw up just because you heard they were here." He says quietly, his voice laced with concern. "I don't think you're quite ready for this, Blaine… you'll face them one day, but maybe right now isn't the best time. You have to think about our baby. Seeing them won't be good for you or her."

"I need to see them." He sits back on his ankles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I _need_ to see them, Kurt. Our daughter will be fine, I'll be fine… I want to know what they want."

"What you want and what's good for you are two different things." Their eyes meet and Kurt sighs softly, reaching up and pushing some curls from his love's eyes. "But if you need to do this and you think you're ready… I can't stop you."

"I'll need you." Blaine says shakily, staring into his soft blue eyes. "I can't do this without you."

"You won't." He leans forward and places a tender kiss on his forehead. "Get cleaned up, brush your teeth, splash some water on your face... and we'll go down."

"Thank you, Kurt." He stands (with some help) and takes a deep breath. "Can I have a few minutes? Alone… please?"

"Of course." He smiles at him and reaches up, caressing his cheek sweetly. "I'll be right outside, my love."

Blaine watches Kurt exit the bathroom and as soon as he does, he grabs his toothbrush, beginning to scrub and clean his pearly whites as he stares at himself in the mirror. He was paler than usual with a little bit of sweat glistening on his forehead. After spitting and rinsing his mouth out, he takes a seat on the toilet and just tries to gather himself. He couldn't show them any weakness. He needs to be strong in front of them, show them (especially his father) that what happened didn't hurt him as badly as it actually did. Blaine looks down at his trembling hands in his lap and bites down on his bottom lip before slowly bringing his hand up to subconsciously rub his belly. Peanut was being unusually still this evening, which either meant that she was asleep or simply content inside of his warm womb.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"You okay in there?" Kurt asks softly.

"Y-yeah." Blaine stands up and pulls the door open, forcing a smile. "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asks sweetly, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together before pulling him out of the room, walking slowly. "Because you know you don't have to."

"I'm sure." He gives his hand a firm squeeze and looks over at him as they begin to walk down the steps, taking it one at a time. "Just… don't leave me, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smiles over at him.

As soon as Kurt smiles at him, a wave of relief washes over him, replacing that awful cold feeling from earlier, and he smiles back. At least he knew for sure that one person wanted him around, would be sad if something were to ever happen to him. As if not wanting to be forgotten, Peanut gives his tummy a soft nudge and he sighs. _Two_ people who cared about him. They came nearer and nearer to the front door and the anxiety begins to trickle in when he hears his father's voice. From the sound of it, he was in a heated argument with one Burt Hummel. Kurt tugs his hand and Blaine takes a sharp breath when he finally sees them. They were standing in the hallway in front of the door, both of the men's faces looking flushed. Carole and Blaine's mother, Malaya, were standing to the side, looking weary.

Malaya was the first to see Blaine, her eyes going wide when they raked over his large, swollen stomach. She knew he was pregnant, but this was finally a confirmation. Blaine meets her eyes and smiles sadly, stopping in front of the group while gripping Kurt's hand tightly. Everyone stopped talking and immediately turned their attention to the two boys, but Blaine's eyes never left his mother's. Being full Filipino, she was very short, tan skin, curly dark hair and eyes. Blaine got most of his looks from her, thank God. Her name meant 'free', which was sort of ironic because she was everything _but_ that ever since she married Jack Anderson. The look in her eyes went from shocked to sad slowly as she stares into her son's eyes. Blaine tilts his head a little at her when she takes a hesitant step forward, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Everyone was staring at them in silence, and he actually thought his mother might hug him, that is… until his father's booming voice broke through the wall.

"Malaya, don't you even think about reconciling with this disgrace." Jack ordered and Blaine watched fear flicker in her eyes. "Get away from him. He's disgusting."

"Jack, he's our son." Malaya whispers helplessly with her slight Filipino accent, not taking her eyes from Blaine's, "He's our _son_."

"Not anymore he isn't."

Blaine took this time to actually look at his mom. She looked so scared, so filled with sadness and even a little anger that it made him regret everything bad he ever thought about her. She was just as scared as he was… she just never had the chance to run away. His eyes trail over her face and he catches sight of a fading bruise above her left eyebrow. He must have hit her. He swallows hard and meets her eyes again before making his way to look at his dad. As soon as he looks at him, he crumbles under his gaze. He felt his stomach lurch again, but he swallows the bile forming in his throat and straightens his shoulders, speaking firmly.

"Why are you here?" Blaine asks calmly, staring at his father. "If I'm not your son anymore, why are you here?"

"We're not horrible people, Blaine, we came to bring you your awful car." Jack says. "It _is_ yours after all."

"I packed some more of your clothes too." Malaya says, taking a step toward him. "Photos, journals, your allergy medicine, contacts…" She picks up the two suitcases and walks over, setting them in front of him.

"Thanks, mom…" He smiles at her comfortingly.

"Mal." Jack warns, glaring at his wife and apparently ex-son.

"Jack, you're taking me away from my son and my grandchild! At least let me say goodbye!" She shouts at him in a surge of courage before turning back to Blaine, reaching down and taking the soft, mint green blanket that was setting on top of one of the suitcases. "I-I made this." She swallows hard and glances at Kurt before meeting her son's eyes again. "It's for the baby. I didn't know what you were having… I thought… I thought green would be a nice neutral color though."

"Oh…" Tears fill his eyes as he gently takes the soft cotton blanket from her hands, running his fingers along the fabric. "Mom… mom, it's wonderful. Thank you."

"Blaine…" She whispers, reaching up to caress his cheek much like Kurt had done earlier, dropping her voice low so no one but he and Kurt could hear her. "I am so sorry."

"I know." He whispers back, tears filling his eyes as he leans into her hand, closing his eyes. "I am too."

"I love you… so very much, _mi __belleza_…"

Blaine smiles and opens his eyes, looking at his mom with nothing but pure love in his eyes. "_Te amo demasiado, mamá_."

Malaya smiles and, despite her husband's protests, leans up and hugs her son as tight as she can. Blaine simply closes his eyes tightly and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging back even tighter, pressing her as close as humanly possible. He didn't ever want to let go, but unfortunately Jack steps in and ruins the moment just like he ruins everything else, but not before giving Malaya the chance to whisper something else to Blaine in Spanish… something that made his smile grow even more.

"That's enough." He glares deeply at them. "We're leaving."

Ten minutes later, Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table with the blanket in his hands, holding it to his belly and stroking it softly while everyone around him sat silently. He looks up and around the room, to Kurt deep in thought, to an angry looking Burt, to Carole in the kitchen making tea, looking distraught. Blaine smiles at all of them even though none of them were looking at him, his mother's words replaying over and over in his head. He was so incredibly… happy. For the first time in a very long time he was finally at ease. He felt like he could finally breathe again. He got his closure.

"You know, we should play _Life_." Blaine muses, leaning back in his chair, holding the blanket close. "I'm not tired anymore and definitely in the mood for an intense board game."

"Uh." Kurt looks up at him for a moment, frowning. "Maybe we should go to bed… you're not thinking rationally."

"I almost _punched_ the guy." Burt mutters angrily. "He had the nerve to show up to _my_ house after what he did to Blaine and walk in like he owned the place! I almost lost it! We should sue that fu-"

"Hey, she's awake and can hear you, no bad language." Blaine speaks up, covering his belly with the blanket. "Besides, I don't really want to talk about my dad."

"You have to talk about it sometime, Blaine." The countertenor reaches over and takes his hand, the frown never leaving his face. "You can talk to me if you're upset…"

"Kurt!" He laughs and squeezes his hand. "I'm not upset! I'm fine!" He pushes himself up out of the chair and grins at everyone. "Someone go get Finn! We're all gonna play _Life_! No excuses!"

"You've had a long day and it's late, sweetie." Carole says from the kitchen. "Maybe you should just go on up to bed… get some sleep."

"Okay, guys, seriously." He looks at everyone, smiling. "I'm okay. I promise. I don't care about what my dad thinks or does, I'm going to move on… I got my car back! My mom doesn't hate me! If you ask me, this night went pretty well!" He laughs a little and smiles down at Kurt who was staring up at him, not looking convinced. "I can't tell you it was easy, and I'm a little upset, but let's not dwell on that, huh?" He reaches out his hand for his boyfriend.

Kurt takes it softly and slowly stands up, smiling at him slightly. "If you're sure…"

"Great! Go get Finn!"

"What about Finn?" Says the giant as he drags his feet into the room, beginning to rummage through the refrigerator.

"We're gonna play _Life_!" Blaine announces excitedly. "So hurry up!"

"So, wait." He pops his head up and looks at his brother and his boyfriend. "If you're gay, does that mean you have two _blue_ little people when you get married?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and let me know what you think(: And I'd still love some name suggestions for our little Peanut! The ones you guys have given me so far are _amazing_!**


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt hurries around the choir room frantically with the rest of New Directions, trying to get everything set up in time before Finn got there with Blaine. After a substantial amount of begging on his part, he forced Finn to spend the day with his extremely pregnant boyfriend in hopes to distract him so he and the rest of the New Directions could get the choir room set up for the baby shower. It was Thursday and their spring break was already half over, so yesterday while Blaine was being a grumpy ball of hormones, Kurt went out shopping with Mercedes and Rachel, just for old time's sake. He ended up stopping at the baby store when a sudden realization hit him. He hadn't thrown a baby shower for Blaine yet! So the rest of the day was spent secretly planning and calling people. So far all of New Directions (including Mr. Schue and Emma since they kind of needed a key to get into the school) and a few of the Warbles were coming. Carole had to work and Burt definitely did not want to come, although he bowed out graciously. Kurt checks his phone and his eyes widen.

"He's coming! Places! Places!" Kurt runs over and turns off the lights before hurrying to his place next to Brittany and Santana. "Everyone shut up!"

"Finn, why are we even here?" Blaine voice travels into the room irritably. "I don't feel like practicing for stupid Glee, especially after you dragged me around all day long!"

"Oh my God, dude, just chill out, okay?" Finn's voice says, sounding a little annoyed. Kurt assumed Blaine had been protesting for a while. "I just have to pick up some sheet music for Rachel."

"Why couldn't I stay in the car then?" Kurt smiles at his boyfriend's voice, rolling his eyes.

"Well… because… it's not safe." Finn mutters stupidly, their voices close now.

"Mhm. Whatever." Blaine walks in and turns on the light. "Just hurry up, because I want to go ho-"

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt laughs along with everyone else and stares at Blaine as he stands there, his eyes wide, mouth agape with a hand hovering over it. He could tell just by the look on his face that all of this was a huge shock… and it meant Kurt's plan was officially a success. The countertenor walks over and smiles lovingly at him, gently cupping his cheek and stroking it softly, whispering his name a new times to get his attention, asking him if he was okay. Blaine meets his boyfriend's eyes, tears shining in his own, and nods his head before throwing his arms around Kurt's neck, hugging him tightly. Kurt chuckles softly and rubs his back, closing his eyes… and then Blaine lets out a little sob.

"Honey, don't cry." Kurt laughs and pulls back, cupping his cheek and wiping his tears away. "Don't cry. It's okay. Do you like the decorations? I went a little overboard with all the pink…"

"I love it, Kurt…" Blaine sniffs, his hazel eyes wide and teary. "I can't believe you did this. You m-made me spend the entire day with your step-brother so you could do this?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise." He smiles and leans down to peck his trembling lips. "Don't cry. I know being alone with Finn was probably torture, but this'll be worth it. I promise, baby."

"Torture for_ him_?" Finn asks incredulously, his eyes going wide as Rachel comes up beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "He verbally abused me all day! Sometimes _physically_!"

"He made me watch_ Verminators_!" Blaine protested, shivering in disgust.

"Oh, dude!" Puck called to Finn from across the room. "Was it the one with the mice?"

"No, the one with the bed bugs." Finn responds with a huge grin, wrapping his arms around Rachel's shoulders as she looks up at him in repulsion.

"Stop it!" Blaine yells while covering is ears. "_La, la, la, la, la, la_!"

"Okay, okay." Kurt crinkles his nose and rests his hands on Blaine's waist. "No more vermin talk. This is about Blaine and the baby, okay? Finn, stop scarring my boyfriend for life."

"Are we late?" Wes asks as he walks into the choir room, looking around at the decorations, "Wow. That's _a lot_ of pink, dude."

"WESLEY!" Blaine shouts, dropping his hands and grinning widely.

"BLAINERS!" Wes yells back to him, dropping his neatly wrapped gift on the table before running over and scooping the shorter boy into his arms, picking him up and spinning him around.

"Ah!" Kurt squeals, his eyes going wide. "Wes! Put him down! The _baby_!"

"Oops." He grins and sets Blaine back down on his feet while ruffling his curls. "How are you, curly? Sorry we're late. Kurt told us last minute."

"I told you _yesterday_." Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Same difference."

"It's okay." Blaine smiles and looks around. "You said we. Who exactly is 'we'?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Nick stumbles in with a big box with another little box on top of it, Jeff on the other side to help. "We couldn't fit this in Jeff's clown car, so I had to borrow my dad's truck!"

"My car is not a clown car!" Jeff calls defensively, helping set the box down in front of the gift table since it wouldn't fit on top. "If it were, _all _of us would be able to fit in it because it would be magic!"

"Clowns are scary." Brittany speaks up, curling into Santana's side. "'Tana, are they clowns?"

"No, honey." Santana coos, rubbing her back. "They're just our competition."

"Oh my gosh, guys…" Blaine says softly, staring at the box. "You seriously didn't have to get anything that big…"

"Eh, I have money to blow." Nick grins and strolls over, giving Blaine a soft hug. "Well, my _dad_ has money to blow." He pulls back and smiles.

"Ignore my boyfriend." Jeff rolls his eyes and nudges Nick out of the way to give his hug. "We only want the best for our mini-Warbler baby. Mine's the smaller one, but it's just as fantastic."

"I'm sure it is." Blaine laughs and pulls back, looking around at everyone. "Guys, this is… this is awesome. Thank you." He meets Kurt's eyes and he smiles even more. "Thank you."

"Our _pleasure_, Blaine." Rachel says as she walks over, placing a hand on his lower back. "New Directions planned this whole thing. That what _best friends_ are for."

"We would have helped if someone had told us on time." Wes says defensively, glaring at Rachel.

"_I told you yesterday_." Kurt repeats.

"Okay, no fighting." Mr. Schue intervenes, sensing the tension. "Let's play some games, shall we?"

The first game started right after everyone settled down. Everyone got a string necklace with ten baby safety pins on it to start out with, and every time you hear someone say baby, the person who got called out has to give one of their pins to the one who called them out first. The person at the end of the baby shower that has the most pins wins and gets a prize, which Kurt announced was a huge bottle-shaped jar of M&M's. Santana and Kurt were at a tie for the most, Finn had none, and Blaine still had his original ten. Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine the whole time, watching while he laughed happily and had fun with all of their friends. He was glad that this was bringing him out of his bad mood. He knew Blaine had to at least be a little upset about what happened with his parent's the other day, but he didn't want to push it and make him angry. Currently, they were taking a break from the games and chatter so they could eat lunch. Emma ordered the kids pizza, much to Kurt's distain. He picks a greasy peperoni off his cheese pizza and drops it onto his plate with a scrunch of his nose.

"I can't believe you don't like pizza." Blaine says with an exasperated sigh, reaching over and picking the peperoni off his boyfriend's plate, popping it into his mouth. "How do you _live_?"

"I don't know." Kurt starts sarcastically with a shrugs of his shoulders. "Eating healthy is _so overrated_, isn't it?" He lifts his pizza and takes a hesitant bite. He would never admit it… but he adored pizza.

"Oh no, Hummel!" Sam calls from across the table with a small laugh. "It's going right to your hips!"

"Don't remind me." He grumbles and swallows before taking a sip of his water. "You're lucky I love you and this baby, Blaine, because if-"

"I believe you owe me a pin." Blaine says smugly, holding out his hand.

"_Ooohh_, you just got _poned_!" Santana shouts with a loud, evil laugh as everyone joins in.

"That's it." Kurt says as he lifts his heavy necklace, taking off a pin and slapping it down into Blaine's waiting hand, "This is the_ last_ time I do something nice for you, Anderson."

"Oh well." Blaine shrugs and smiles at him sweetly, pinning it on his necklace.

"Everyone finish up!" Quinn calls out. "I have another games planned! Blaine, come with me!"

"Okay…" He says, a little unsure as he stands up and follows Quinn out of the room and into the hall. She instantly starts wrapping a string around his belly. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how much string it takes to go around your stomach." She smiles and when the baby kicks her hand, she chuckles, "Well hello there sweetheart."

Blaine smiles, watching her for a moment. "Sorry, she's excited. What's this for?"

"Everyone's going to guess how long the strong should be and then we'll compare it to yours." She snips the string and holds it up. "Whoever's the closest wins and gets the prize."

"Did you do this at your baby shower?" He asks curiously, tilting his head a little as he rests his hands easily on his stomach.

"I didn't have one…" Quinn smiles sadly and takes his hand. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

"Wait…" He squeezes her hand and pulls her back into his arms, hugging her tightly, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her shoulder. "Thanks for this, Quinn."

"I was Ku-"

"I know… but just… thanks." He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "For everything, you know?"

"Of course." She brushes her fingers across his cheek and chuckles. "Now let's go!"

They both head back into the choir room and Kurt smiles at him as he sits back down. Once everyone was finished eating and the table was cleared, Quinn passes the roll of string around and everyone guesses, cutting their own piece of string. Once everyone was done, Quinn walks around and compares everyone's to Blaine's. Tina was the closest so far, Mike's went to the floor, and Brittany's was way too short. Tina was still in the lead by the time Kurt gave Quinn his string. She measures it and purses her lips, looking at the countertenor suspiciously for a moment.

"It's almost perfect." She says.

"What can I say?" Kurt says with a smirk, meeting Blaine's eyes. "I know his body."

"Cheating." Tina huffs and rolls her eyes playfully. "He should be disqualified."

"You can have the prize, Tina." Blaine says, not taking his eyes from Kurt's. "He's got his prize right here."

There was a collective 'awe' from the girls as Blaine leans in and presses his lips again Kurt's in a firm, loving kiss. Kurt closes his eyes and smiles against his lips, cupping his cheek and pulling him closer, forgetting about the rest of the world. It was very easy to just get lost in Blaine, and that was one of the many things he positively loved about him. He takes him to another word without even trying. After a moment of kissing, someone clears their throat, but both boys ignore it. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and smiles more against his lips, parting his own softly. Blaine simply slips his tongue into his mouth and lets out a soft moan, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt.

"Wanky." Santana says with a smirks, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay, gross!" Finn shouts. "Dudes, please!"

Blaine laughs into the kiss and slowly pulls back, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Kurt smiles lovingly and pecks his lips once softly before, turning to the rest of the guests, blushing only slightly when he sees them staring. "Okay! Cake and presents!"

"_Wow_ that was crazy!" Blaine announces happily later that night while Finn and Puck carry in all of the baby presents upstairs, making several trips. "Look at all this stuff! And the diapers!"

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetie." Kurt says softly, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his belly and rest his chin on his shoulder. "See? We're more prepared now."

"We are." He smiles at the boys as they walk back down the stairs. "Thanks, guys. I really had a nice time today. And Finn? I'm sorry for being so rude earlier…"

"No problem, dude." Finn smiles and grabs his car keys. "Rachel acts like that before she gets her lady-thing every month, so I'm kind of used to being abused."

"No, seriously." Blaine smiles at him, leaning back against Kurt comfortably. "I'm really sorry. I don't think you're stupid, no matter how many times I've said it today."

"It's getting way too emotional in here." Sam says, shoving Finn a little toward the door. "He knows. Bye, Blaine, Kurt. The guys are having a night out."

"Yeah, you have the house to yourselves for a bit." Finn explains with a yawn. "Burt and mom went out to dinner again… and you know what they do after_ that_, so it'll be a while."

"Noted." Kurt grins and calls after them. "Don't drink and drive!"

"Got it! Bye!"

The door closes and he hears Finn's car drive away.

"_So_…" Blaine says after a moment of silence, rocking slightly in Kurt's arms.

"So…" Kurt places a warm kiss against his neck and smiles against his skin.

"So, um… we have the house to ourselves for a few hours…"

"It seems that way, huh?"

"And your parents aren't here…"

"Oh?"

"Kurt!" Blaine turns around and wraps his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies as close as they would go with his big belly. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Kurt asks innocently, slipping his arms around his waist.

"Can we have sex?"

"No, of course not." He watches Blaine's eyes widen in horror and he laughs, shaking his head as he leans down for a kiss. "Ahhh, I'm kidding… kidding…" Their lips meet and his arms tighten around him.

"You're horrible." He mumbles into the kiss, sighing through his nose as he relaxes.

"Totally worth the look on your face." He grins against his lips and walks forward, pressing Blaine's back against the wall with a soft thud.

"Yeah, well… shut up."


	23. Chapter 23

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you tur_-"

Blaine rolls over in bed and grabs his phone, turning off his alarm before rolling back over to cuddle his fluffy pillow, yawning softly before letting out a tired groan. Spring break went by so fast it was almost depressing. He definitely didn't miss waking up at six every morning and having to start classes by seven fifty. With another yawn, he opens his eyes, squinting at a blurry shape for a few moments before his vision clears and he sees Kurt Hummel himself. If he weren't so tired, Blaine would have laughed at the expression on his boyfriend's face. He was sitting in front of his vanity, glaring at his reflection for some reason that the pregnant boy did not know. It was adorable nonetheless. Blaine slowly pulls himself into a sitting position and runs his fingers through his messy curls while looking around the rest of the room tiredly. He looks at his boyfriend again and hazel meets blue.

"I envy your perfect skin, you know?" Kurt vents miserably. "I hate you for it, actually. I woke up this morning, took a shower and got dressed in this fabulous outfit, then I sit down in front of my mirror and I look like _this_." He points to his face, the glare coming back.

"Like what?" Blaine squints a little and rubs at his eyes. "I don't see anything wrong with you."

"Blaine, _look at me!_" He practically shrieks, his arms flailing about. "This is what I get for letting you convince me to eat all that junk food during break! It's karma! My body hates me!"

"Okay…" He rolls his eyes and flings the blankets back, heaving himself out of bed before waddling towards their bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"Wow." He snorts and Blaine can feel his eyes almost literally burning into his back. "Way to be supportive, _Blaine! _Thanks for telling me I look amazing!"

"You look amazing, Kurt." He deadpans and closes the bathroom door, rolling his eyes.

Blaine starts the shower and peels his clothes off lazily as he waits for it to warm up. Kurt could be way too dramatic for his own good sometimes, and really, the curly-haired boy was just not in the mood for it this morning. Not only was the tiny human growing inside him kicking like a soccer player all night, but his head was killing him. Also, what his mom said to him that night they came by was really sticking with him. No one heard it but him, but she had said something that made him want to cry out with joy. She was planning to leave his father. She said she would call as soon as she got away and they would meet and catch up on life, but it had been over a week and no word. Blaine was worried something might have happened to her; then again, she could just be nervous about being on her own. He hops in the shower and lets the hot water take him to another world as he does his routine. After he's finished, he gets dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt before dragging his feet out of the bathroom.

"Oh, for the love of…" Kurt's voice says in an annoyed tone. "You are _not_ wearing that to school. Are you listening to me?" After a moment, his voice softens. "Hey… are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blaine lies on the bed and closes his eyes, not caring that his damp hair was getting his fluffy pillow all wet. "Just not feeling too good, that's all."

"Are you still worried about your mom?" The bed sinks down next to him and he feels fingers pushing through his messy curls. "Has she called yet?"

"No." He replies weakly, opening his eyes to stare up at him. "Your face looks fine; I don't know what you were talking about earlier."

"Ah, the wonders of make-up, my dear boy." He chuckles and leans down, pressing a sweet, lingering kiss onto his lips. "Mm… you taste minty."

"And you taste like strawberries." Blaine smiles and closes his eyes again.

"Get some more sleep." Kurt coos gently, continuing to run his fingers through his lover's hair. "We'll stop before school to grab something to eat."

"I can eat here." He pulls his eyes open again and yawns a little. "I could _really_ use some coffee though."

"Not gonna happen."

* * *

><p>Blaine's shoulder slams against the locker and he closes his eyes tightly, taking a few deep breaths to calm his trembling form. Despite the New Direction's promise to watch out for each other, they couldn't be around at every moment of the day. The bullies use the opportunity when he's alone to, well, bully. It's never anything more than a shove and a few derogatory terms, but it still hurts all the same. He slowly pulls his eyes open and glances around timidly, swallowing the lump in his throat. All of this happened within a few seconds, so he could still see the disappearing forms of his provokers, along with the small frame of an angry Latino girl following behind them. Blaine's eyes widen when he hears her begin to shout in Spanish, and with him being pretty fluent, he felt dirty just listening to them. Once she was finished, the hockey players looked more than scared as they retreated. Santana struts over to Blaine and flicks her hair back with a proud smirk on her face, but he doesn't miss the concern in her eyes that she tries so hard to hide from the rest of the world.<p>

"You alright, Frodo?" Santana asks quietly, meeting his eyes.

"Awe, you're using my affectionate term." Blaine tilts his head and grins when she rolls her eyes. "Yes, San, I'm fine. Thank you for that; I don't think I've ever seen such a small girl look so frightening."

"I'm from Lima Heights, curly, trust me." She holds out her hand and smiles. "I got this."

"I know." He laughs a little and reaches out, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together as the walk down the nearly deserted hallway to Glee. "So how are things with Brittany?"

"They're okay, I guess." She shrugs and swings their hands between them, gazing around. "What are you going to do when half of the club graduates?"

"I'm staying here, taking care of the baby…" He takes a deep breath as their walking slows, swinging his hand lightly along with hers.

"I mean the bullies, Blaine." She looks at him, all playfulness washed away. "Are you just going to let them treat you like that and not stick up for yourself? They almost blinded you and you didn't even press charges…"

"Are you going to be… _worried_ about me, Santana?" He teases softly, nudging her gently.

"Shut up, I'm serious." She smiles and rolls her eyes. "You can't be a doormat forever. What's that thing you and Hummel say all the time? Have courage."

"It's not as easy as it sounds." He shrugs, watching what he could still see of his feet while he walks. "Not all of us have razor blades stashed away in their hair for emergencies."

"You could fit a bunch in that Jew fro you've got going on there." She reaches up with her free hand and ruffles his curls before going on. "I know that not everyone is as awesome as me, but if you're willing to learn, I'm willing to teach."

"San, you can't teach someone to have courage." He laughs a little and looks at her. "Someone just has to have it."

"You taught Kurt." She points out.

"No, I didn't." He smiles fondly at the thought of his boyfriend. "I just… woke it up. Kurt's always had courage; he just needed someone to show him how to tap into it."

"Then let me awaken _your_ courage." She stops walking and turns to him. "What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing…" He shrugs and smiles at her. "You're going to worry about me. Admit it."

"Never." She says stubbornly. "I just don't want to have to deal with your boyfriend's mental breakdown when you get your ass kicked up and down these halls next year."

"Oh, c'mon." He grins and pokes her side. "Just admit it! You'll be worried about me! I won't tell anyone you said it, I promise! I just want to hear it for myself!"

"_Fine!_" She groans and rolls her eyes. "I'll worry about you when I'm gone!"

"Awe, you have a soul after-all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just another filler chapter :) I'm in need of a little inspiration, so I could use some prompts! What would you like to see happen next? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"We really need to start talking about names." Blaine says softly.

Kurt looks up from the textbook in front of him and over at his boyfriend, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his own book now closed beside him. Kurt turns back to his desk and sets his pencil down before pushing his fingers through his hair and stretching his arms over his head with a gentle yawn. It was always Blaine who kept him from his studies; whether it was talking about the baby or crying because of one of those abandoned animal commercials, he always managed to distract him. Sometimes he thinks he does it on purpose, just to smite him for getting him pregnant. It seemed that way, but as Kurt turns back to look at him, he can't stop the smile that plays on his lips. Such an innocent face that boy has… no wonder he never got in trouble for sneaking out of Dalton late at night like the others did.

"I mean," Blaine continues, worrying his bottom lip. "I'm thirty weeks pregnant; in a little over two months she's going to be here and we haven't even picked out a name, much less set up the nursery…"

"We're painting this weekend, remember?" Kurt stands up and walks over to the bed, crawling into it and lazily lying down, wrapping an arm around his waist in a weak attempt to pull him down into his arms. "Why are you fighting my love? Come here…"

"Stop it, I'm stressing." He chuckles and pushes his arm off, looking down at him with worry flickering in his amber eyes. "I'm serious, Kurt. I don't feel like we're ready."

"We're ready." He says softly while resting a hand on his tummy. "I like the name Judy…"

"We are not naming our daughter after Judy Garland, Kurt." He lies down on his back and looks over at Kurt, bringing his hand up to cover the one on his belly, lacing their fingers together.

"Why?" He scoots closer, resting his chin on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes. "She's amazing."

"I didn't say she wasn't." Blaine looks back into his eyes and smiles. "I like Stacey…"

"And that's better than Judy?" Kurt raises an eyebrow and props his elbow up, resting his head against his palm. "How exactly does that work?"

"It's cute."

"It sounds like a slutty cheerleader."

"Wow."

"What about Lilly?"

"I don't want our kid to be named after a flower."

"Whatever."

"Karen?"

"Sounds like a secretary. Our daughter is better than that."

"There is nothing wrong with clerical work!"

"Macy?"

"Jennifer?"

"Natalie?"

"… Elizabeth?"

Kurt opens his mouth to suggest another name, but all that comes out is air as he stares at the boy below him. His fingers tighten around Blaine's for a moment and tears sting his eyes. Unable to look away for even a moment, blue burns into hazel as their eyes stay firmly locked. Before he could stop it, a tear silently slides down his face and Blaine tenderly reaches up with his free hand to brush it away, a warm smile dancing across his soft lips.

"Really?" Kurt asks quietly through his tears, searching Blaine's eyes for any sense of doubt, but all he finds there is powerful conviction.

"Your mom is important to you, Kurt." Blaine says back, his voice just above a whisper. "It doesn't have to be her first name, but maybe, with your permission of course… it could be her middle name."

"Oh, Blaine…" He breathes out, a few more tears falling. "I would love that…"

"Yeah?" He smiles and cups his face with both hands, wiping away his tears. "Now we just need a first name, and then we're all set…"

"Yeah…" He sniffs and leans down, pressing their foreheads together, still looking into his eyes. "What about Markie? That's cute…"

"That makes me think of a meerkat."

"Gross."

They stare at each other for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles. Without thinking about it, Kurt leans in and presses his lips against Blaine's, closing that small gap between them. Their laugher dies down as soon as their lips meet, but nothing but happiness and pure elation is floating about in the air around them. Kurt slowly pulls back from the kiss and sits up, leaning his back against the headboard, taking a deep breath. He feels Blaine sit up next to him and rest his head on his shoulder, but he's too deep in thought to really notice. After everything they've been though together, they were finally on their way to their happy ending. They've got a baby on the way, the bullies were quieting down, and McKinley High was on its way to acceptance… what had gotten them to this point?

"Courage…" Kurt says, looking over at Blaine once he breaks out of his reverie.

"Um, honey?" Blaine asks, confused. "That's sweet, but we can't name her… _courage_."

"No, no… I mean…" He turns to him slightly, excitement all over his features. "What does courage translate to in Spanish?"

"_Valor_… but I don't under-"

"_Valor_!" He cries out happily, a grin splitting his face. "Valorie!"

"Um… what?"

"Her name! Her name is Valorie!"

"Valorie…" Blaine slowly smiles at his boyfriend. "Valorie Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson…"

"Courage…" Kurt breathes heavily, reeling back in from his happiness explosion. "It's perfect… "

"When did you get so clever?" He beams, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"What are you talking about? I've always been this clever." He beams back, leaning in and kissing him firmly before mumbling. "You just haven't appreciated it."

* * *

><p>The weekend came along fast. Friday morning, Blaine finally got the call from his mom saying that she was okay and that afternoon Kurt went with him to the Lima Bean to meet up with her. She explained everything that happened, saying she got away scot-free and Mr. Anderson had no way to track her down. Malaya was currently staying at a hotel one of her friend's own, so it isn't costing her anything. Kurt could see how much Blaine loved to have his mother around, knowing that she was on his side in everything. They sat there for three hours, just talking and catching up. Kurt didn't say much, but he didn't mind just watching. Both of them were so happy, and when it came time for them to part, their hug lasted a few minutes. They were meeting her again in a few days, but Malaya promised that next time would be all about Kurt. This wasn't something he was particularly excited about, but hell. He might as well get to know his eventual mother-in-law. Now it was early Saturday morning, and Kurt and Blaine were dressed in old, raggedy clothes… ready to finally paint Pea… <em>Valorie's<em> nursery.

"I've got the paint!" Kurt announces proudly as he sets down the rest of the various colors of paint, some bright and some soft. "We can just go crazy, I guess. They're all girly colors."

"I'm surprised you don't have a plan for this!" Blaine teases with a playful grin. "Burt and Finn did a great job covering up whatever awful color was beneath this. I thought for sure they'd have to do four coats of white."

"Apparently this used to be my aunts room." He states, grunting softly as he tries to pull the lid off of one of the paint tubs. "Dad said she was in a rebellious stage and decided to paint her room an ugly color so grandma would get pissed."

"I hope Valorie doesn't do something like that." He winces as he watches his boyfriend. "Do you need help with that? You're going to-"

"Hey, I got this!" He says stubbornly. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He questions, his eyes widening. "I just don't want you hurting yourself!"

"Blaine, I am a grown man, I think I can handle a little tub a pa- _ow_!" He pulls his hand back and holds it to his chest, the tub falling violently to the floor. "Damn thing _cut me_! What the hell?"

"I told you, you were going to hurt yourself." Blaine waddles over softly and gently pulls his hand away from his chest, smiling tenderly as he inspects it. "Oh you're fine, it's just a little cut. You're not even bleeding."

"Whatever… go away." Kurt pouts, but doesn't push him away.

"Stop that." He looks up into his eyes and lifts his hand, kissing it softly. "Come on. We need to work on her room now or it's never going to get done."

"Yes, mom." He teases, looking back into his eyes for a moment before sighing, getting serious. "You're going to be a great dad, Blaine. I mean it. You're going to be wonderful."

"You think?" He smiles and laces their fingers together, taking a deep breath. "I hope so. I really don't want to screw this up."

"That won't happen." He chuckles and kisses his cheek lovingly. "You'll be just fine. I assure you."

"Stop distracting me." He grins and pulls back. "Go get your dad and have him open these tubs."

They spent the entire day in the nursery, just painting things onto the plain white wall with the bright colors, making the room into one big collage. Music blared from their iPod dock and they sang along to it happily, painting guitars and music notes and the sun and little warblers. Kurt painted little sayings onto the wall as well. Blaine did a huge outline of Valorie's name and both he and Kurt colored it in with little pictures and other little words like 'beautiful' and 'strong'. All in all, by the end of the day they had most of it finished, except for the very top parts of the wall where they couldn't reach. Since Kurt didn't want Blaine getting on a ladder, he promised to call up the Glee girls later and get them to finish the rest. He trusted they wouldn't turn their masterpiece into a total disaster.

"We're awesome." Blaine says proudly as he stands by the doorway, hands on his hips. "Look at this room! And all in one day! She's going to love it!"

"Yeah, until she's a teenager and wants to paint over it." Kurt scoffs and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you kidding?" He turns to his boyfriend, beaming. "We'll be in New York by then! This will just be her room when we come to stay with your parents for holidays and stuff!"

"Well… I guess, yeah." He smiles and slips his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. "Everyone who loves her is going to paint something on the wall, even Finn and my dad. But we'll supervise with them."

"Oh yeah, definitely. We wouldn't want them to paint ugly things on our walls of amazingness." He chuckles and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kurt asks, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Mhm…" Blaine looks up at him and smiles. "I think we need a shower, I feel gross."

"I think you just read my mind."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a cute little chapter for you! I would like to thank **_OnceUponATime(dot)TheEnd_ ****** and **_**In GleeLand **_**for their similar ideas for the baby's first name! I really, really loved it! A lot of you suggest Elizabeth, and I know like every fic uses it, but I just had to! I hope you liked it, guys More will happen in the next chapter, I promise! And I apologize for the late update! My cold was kicking my ass -.-**


	25. Chapter 25

Blaine slowly waddles over to his gym locker and sighs deeply, lazily pulling off his gym uniform. Since he's pregnant and can't really do anything in gym, the coach told him that as long as he dresses, he'll get full credit. And that's why gym is his favorite class. He just has to sit there on the side and laugh at Finn when he falls down, or when Puck kicks the air instead of the ball. Sometimes he naps and others he plays around on his iPod or phone. Gym was basically just his hour to relax and goof off. He manages to steer clear of the flying balls when they play dodge ball, because he knows firsthand how intense that game can get, especially when half of the class is on the hockey team and half are on the football team and do Glee. It gets super competitive, and frankly, Blaine wants absolutely nothing to do with it. He glances over at Puck when he catches him staring, self-consciously pulling on his polo shirt.

"What?" Blaine asks him after a moment when the staring didn't stop. "What do you want?"

"Uhm…" Puck shifts awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So… how are you?"

"I'm okay." He stares at him curiously, slowly closing his locker and grabbing his bowtie. "What's up? You look like you want to talk about something."

"No I don't! I mean…" He clears his throat and stands straight as Finn comes up behind him. "Can I ask you something? About pregnancy and… all that?"

"Oh God, Puck, what did you do?" Artie asks, rolling over. "You didn't get someone pregnant again, did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"_You're_ not pregnant… right?"

"Gross, dude! No!" Puck looks at Blaine. "No offense. I was talking about the whole sleeping with a dude thing being gross, not being-"

"I know, Noah." Blaine rolls his eyes and starts to put on his bowtie. "What did you want to ask me?"

"So, um…" Puck starts again, nervously biting his lip. "Is it good?"

"Is _what_ good?"

"The sex, duh."

"Come on, man!" Finn speaks up, shoving his arm a little. "That's my brother's boyfriend you're talking to! I don't want to know this!"

"It's awesome." Blaine smirks, feeling a great satisfaction in making Finn uncomfortable. That's what he gets for eating the last slice of Kurt's amazing chocolate cake last night. "It's the best sex I think I've ever had in my life. And from what Kurt tells me, it's pretty great for him too."

"Dude, shut up." Finn looks at Blaine with wide eyes. "Shut. Up."

"They say pregnancy sex is supposed to be the best." Mike speaks up, leaning against the lockers. "I don't see how though. No offense, Blaine, but you're kind of big. It would be a little hard, wouldn't it?"

"New positions are always nice." Blaine says with a shrug. Usually he'd be embarrassed, talking about something so personal. But Finn's face was totally worth it.

"Does it move when you do it?" Artie asks, rolling up beside him and reaching up to touch his stomach, which Blaine promptly pushes away. "That would be creepy."

"She does sometimes, I guess." He replies, leaning down slightly to grab his backpack and bring it over his shoulder. "It makes it… weird, though, if she starts to move right in the middle of everything. It's like, our kid if right there and we're… you know."

"We're what?" Kurt questions as he slips through the group of boys, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist while pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "What are you talking about that's got all of them interested?"

"Nothing." Blaine smiles at him and kisses his cheek, letting Kurt lead him out. "See you later, guys!"

* * *

><p>Next to making love, kissing Kurt was his favorite thing to do. Every day after school they seem to end up making out for at least an hour until Burt comes home from the shop. Knowing this, Finn usually goes out with Rachel for a while to avoid any awkward situations such as the one in the locker room today. He didn't need to hear about, nor see his brother with his boyfriend like that. Their hips press together roughly, eliciting a strangled moan from an incredibly pregnant and hormonal Blaine. His jeans seem to be getting tighter and tighter as every second goes by. He pulls back from the kiss in desperate need of oxygen, breathing deeply as he arches his back slightly to bring his hips up to press harder against Kurt's. Kurt's lips move to his jaw, then his neck, then his collarbone… Blaine feels like he's floating on air. That is, until his blue-eyed beauty suddenly stops.<p>

"Wh-what?" Blaine asks breathlessly, gripping his shirt tightly. "No… no, please… please don't stop…"

"We have to, baby." Pet names only make his lower stomach boil with pleasure. "It can't get too heated. We don't have enough time to… before my dad gets home."

"Oh my God, come on!" He sits up on his elbows, looking at him with wide, lust-blown eyes. "He knows we do it! Who cares? I _need_ this!"

"Yes, well." Kurt rolls off of him and sits up, reaching up to fix his hair, his cheeks flushed. "I need a NYADA acceptance letter, but you don't see me getting one of those, do you?"

"You're joking, right?" He stares at him for a second before falling back onto the bed. "You know what? Just forget it then. You totally know how to ruin a mood."

"Someone's got to be the responsible one here." He leans over to give him a kiss, but Blaine turns away just before his lips can reach. "Seriously? Why are you acting like a child?"

"I can't believe I have to beg you to have sex with me." He grumbles, glaring up at the ceiling. "_I can't believe I have to beg my boyfriend to have sex with me_. What dimension is this?"

"I'm making dinner tonight." Kurt says as he stands up, stretching his arms over his head. "Come on. Get up and come with me so you can help."

"No, I think I'll just lie here and pout, but thanks for the offer." Blaine rolls over so his back is to him; he can't help but smile when he feels the bed sink in and an arm wrap around his waist from behind.

"Stop that." He kisses his shoulder and up his neck. "We have to be quick. He'll be home in approximately fifteen minutes."

"I can deal with that." Blaine grins and turns his head to capture Kurt's lips with his, rolling onto his back.

"Look at that, five minutes to spare…" Kurt coos softly, gently running his fingers through his boyfriend's messy curls. "We should be using this time to get dressed and freshen up, not cuddle."

"But I like to cuddle." Blaine beams and, as if to prove his point, snuggles into his side. "Cuddling is nice, especially when it's post-sex cuddling. That's the best."

"Just for this, you're topping next time." He presses a kiss to his hairline and nuzzles into him, closing his eyes as he yawns. "See? Now I'm tired."

"I don't know how well that will work, but believe me, I'll try." He tilts his head up so their noses are touching and conjures a smile as hazel meets a sleepy blue gaze. "Hello…"

"Mm, hey." He chuckles and leans down, pecking his lips languidly. "I love you."

"I know." He gazes into his eyes for a moment, gently rubbing their noses together. "I love you, too."

They keep looking into each other's eyes for a few moments, just staring. The two of them move at the same time, Blaine leaning up and Kurt leaning down until their lips press together once again. Blaine slides his hand up his chest and cups the back of his neck, pulling himself up more. He rests his thumb over his pulse point and deepens the kiss just slightly. Kurt runs his fingers through his curls, his other hand gently rubbing up and down his side. Everything had been going so perfect lately; Blaine didn't know what he would do with all of it. Things hadn't been great in a long time, but now… now they're incredibly perfect. He pulls back and looks at him dreamily, smiling into his eyes, a stupid smile on his face.

"I'm so glad I met you." Blaine whispers softly, tears shining in his eyes. "You don't… you don't know how lucky I am to have you in my life, Kurt."

"You don't know how lucky I am to have _you_." Kurt smiles and kisses his nose, pulling him into his arms. "I'll tell my dad to splurge and order pizza. I think we deserve a day in bed together. We haven't had much al- are you okay?"

"I-I don't know, I just got this- ah…" He gasps softly and holds his stomach, closing his eyes. "Ow… oh, it hurts. Kurt, it hurts."

"What hurts?" He sits up, alarmed. "Is it the baby?"

Blaine manages a nod and slowly opens his eyes when it stops, breathing out. "K-Kurt…"

"What happened?" Kurt questions worriedly, staring at him.

"I think I just…" He swallows hard. "I think I just had a contraction."


	26. Chapter 26

Kurt paces the kitchen, gripping his hair tightly with his cellphone pressed against his ear. His heart is pounding and his palms are sweating. He can't believe that this is actually happening. What if Blaine is really in labor? What if the baby really _is_ coming? Not only do they not have nearly enough diapers, but it's too early! He's only thirty-two weeks along; Valorie isn't ready to come out yet! Oh Gaga, what if something goes wrong? What if she's sick? Kurt groans loudly and hangs up the phone, only to redial again. He was calling Carole. She would know what to do, whether he would need to go to the hospital… right? It rings a few more times before he decides to give up. She must have left her phone in her locker at the hospital and doesn't have it with her. Maybe he could try to call the floor she works on… maybe the nurse's desk will have someone there who knows where she is…

"Kurt?" Blaine calls from the living room, his voice high and breathy.

"I'm coming, honey." Kurt walks to the living room and gently sits on the couch next to him, going through the contacts on his phone frantically. "I'm trying to get a hold of Carole, she'll know-"

"Kurt…" He repeats, barely able to speak.

"-what to do. Do you know what floor she works on?" He questions, still not looking up. "Maybe I could call the hospital and they can give me the numb-"

"KURT!"

They look at each other for the first time in ten minutes and Kurt takes a moment to inspect Blaine's features. He looked worn-out, his forehead was glistening with sweat, and his hazel eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and one of his hands was fisting the shirt over his belly tightly. Kurt's heart skips a beat. He hadn't been thinking about Blaine. He was so busy freaking out about everything that he had forgotten that his boyfriend was here, probably freaking out even _worse_. Plus, he was clearly in pain. Slowly, Kurt moves and gently cups his face, pushing back his sweat dampened curls softly. He leans up and kisses his forehead, hearing Blaine let out a soft breath at the contact and close his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispers, wrapping his arms around his middle to pull him against him. "Take a deep breath, baby, and focus on my voice."

"I'm so scared, Kurt." Blaine whispers, his body beginning to tremble slightly.

"I am too." He moves closer, tightening his hold. "I am too, but you've gotta stay calm, alright? Just take deep breaths. Remember our classes? Deep breathing, honey."

"O-okay…" He feels Blaine relax a little and rest his forehead on his shoulder, beginning to shakily take deep breaths. "Keep t-talking to me… oh!" He grips his shirt, his body going ridged as another pain racks his body. "Kurt!"

"Shh…" Tears fill his eyes at his love's distress and he rocks back and forth, stroking his curls. "_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_" He sings softly.

"Y-you're singing Taylor Swift…" Blaine chokes out a laugh and pulls him closer. "You must be really worried if you're singing Taylor Swift."

"Hush, you." Kurt smiles and kisses his head, pulling him close just as Burt walks into the house, his footsteps loud.

"Hey, bud. Sorry I'm la-" Burt stops, taking in the sight before him. "What's going on?"

"Start the car." Kurt says, looking up at his dad, still trying to comfort a whimpering Blaine. "We're going to the hospital."

* * *

><p>It took fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, then another fifteen minutes for Blaine to be admitted into a room, but that was only because they went to the ER, and if you're not dying, they take forever to get to you (unless you're Kurt Hummel's boyfriend, in which case, it only takes fifteen minutes due to the fact that he makes a scene, much to the protest of his father). As of right now, Kurt is standing outside the hospital room with his dad, waiting for the doctor to finish checking Blaine. Despite everything they've been doing to prepare for the baby, they weren't ready yet. The crib wasn't put together, and neither was the changing table. The room was finally finished being painted because the Glee girls had some times on their hands, but what about formula? And again, <em>diapers<em>?

"Have a seat, kiddo, this could be a while." Burt says as he watches his son pace in front of him, chewing on his thumbnail. "You'd better cool it with the nail-biting. You're gonna hate yourself later for it."

"I don't _care_." Kurt moans out, turning on his heel and walking back the other way; back and forth, back and forth. "What's taking them so long, huh? He needs me! I should be in there!"

"Well you're not, so just be quiet and let them do their job." He stands up and places his hands firmly on his son's shoulders, keeping him in place. "And stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

"This can't be happening." Tears fill his eyes and he stares up at his dad. "Dad, I'm not ready… we're not ready! I don't… I don't know how to take care of a baby!"

"Oh, kid…" He frowns and pulls him into a crushing hug.

Kurt hiccups and hugs back as tight as possible. "I didn't know how real this was until I saw him sitting there just… _hurting_. I can't do this, I'm not ready, dad…!"

"It doesn't matter if you're not ready, that baby ain't waiting." He pulls back and puts his hands back on his shoulders. "She's coming whether you're ready or not, so you've gotta suck it up and face it, kid. And if she's not coming today, then get ready, 'cause she's not waiting forever."

"I know." He swallows hard and takes a deep breath, wiping his cheeks. "I know."

"And you're not alone, not by a long shot." He looks into his eyes. "I'm not going to do everything for you, and you're going to have to figure things out by yourselves, but you and Blaine… you've always got people. If you ever feel like anything is too much or if you need a little break, I'd be happy to watch the kid for a few hours. I don't want you to think I'm not here for you."

"Thank you, dad." More tears fill his eyes and he pulls him into another tight hug. "Thank you so much…"

"No problem, kid." Burt pats his back and slowly pulls away. "Now go on, go for a walk. I'll text you as soon as the doctor comes out to tell us anything."

"Yeah, sounds good." Kurt wipes his face and gives his dad another smile before turning and walking down the hall without another word.

Without really realizing where he was going, he just starts to wander, allowing his feet to take him wherever they may, not questioning it. Kurt continues to walk, and soon he finds himself standing in front of a glass window, looking into the newborn baby nursery. In each of the clear mini-cribs, there were pink and blue bundles side by side, sleeping soundly. Save for one baby, one that was closest to the window and currently staring at Kurt with big eyes. He chuckles and twiddles his fingers at the baby, smiling. His eyes travel around the room and they land on a couple, the wife or girlfriend in a wheelchair with her husband or boyfriend rolling her into the nursery. They go over to their baby and Kurt can see the happy tears in their eyes as they lift him into their arms. He feels a flutter in his chest and a sudden anxiousness wash over him. He couldn't wait to meet his baby girl… finally able to see her, what she looks like, if she's got Blaine's nose or his wild curls. His phone dings and he picks it up, sliding his thumb across the screen. And he's zipping back the way he came in an instant.

"Is he okay?" Kurt questions as soon as he sees the doctor outside of Blaine's room, talking to Burt. "Can I see him? Is the baby coming?"

"Yes, yes, and thankfully, no." The doctor smiles and holds out her hand. "I'm Dr. Jones, but you can call me Charon. His blood pressure is a little high, but other than that, he's just fine. I already explained all of this to him, but the pain he was experiencing was what the medical field calls Braxton Hicks. They're the body's way of getting ready for actual labor. Sometimes they're intense like today, but sometimes they're nothing more than cramps. Usually in the lower back and stomach. They're a lot different from real labor pains, so when the time comes, he should know the difference."

"So… the baby isn't coming?" He asks, his chest deflating with slight disappointment.

"Fortunately, this was just a false alarm." She smiles and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's much too early for her anyway. She'll come when you least expect it."

"That's reassuring." He looks at his dad as the doctor laughs. "I'm gonna go see him. Could you deal with the check-out papers and everything?"

"Yeah, no problem." He smiles and calls as he walks toward the door. "I'm glad you're feeling better, bud."

"Me too, dad." He smiles at him and enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh thank God." Blaine announces as he looks at Kurt. "I was waiting for someone to come back in here. Will you put on my shoes? I can't reach."

"Well, hello to you too!" Kurt laughs and walks over, cupping his jaw before leaning down and pressing a firm but gentle kiss against his lover's lips. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I'm not; I just really want to get out of here." He closes his eyes and sighs softly. "I hate hospitals."

"What are you going to do when we actually have the baby?" He slowly gets down in front of him, beginning to put on his shoes for him.

"Actually, Kurt… I wanted to talk to you about that." He starts slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to have her in the hospital."

"What does that mean?" He looks up at him curiously.

"Well, Charon was telling me about alternatives while she was doing my checkup…" He licks his lips and worries his bottom one softly with his teeth.

"Alternatives? Like what?"

"Like… like a birthing tub."

"A _birthing tub_?" He looks up at him again, his eyes wide. "Have you gone insane?"

"Of course I haven't." He frowns and runs his hands along his belly self-consciously, looking away as he clears his throat. "Never mind, forget it."

"No, I- baby…" He finishes up his shoes and moves to sit next to him on the bed. "Is this what you really want? To have our baby in the water? In a giant tub?"

"I want to at least look into it." Blaine looks up and meets his eyes. "From what she was telling it, it's comfortable, intimate… I want this to be special, you know?" He frowns and tilts his head. "If I think these fake contractions hurt, what will the real thing be like?"

"Blaine, you-"

"I just think being in a warm tub with your arms around me, making me feel safe… well, I think it would make things easier for me." He slowly stands. "And news flash, Kurt, this _is_ about me. I'm the one who is going to have to push a baby out of my body, so I'd just like a little support from you, if that's not too much to ask."

"Of course it's not too much to ask." Kurt says softly, standing and taking his face gently in his hands, giving him a warm smile. "I'll do anything, sweetheart, as long as you're comfortable."

"Okay." Blaine relaxes and takes a deep breath, smiling back. "Okay…"

"Okay." He leans in and kisses him quickly. "Let's get home. I bet you're hungry."

"Starving." He smiles and laces their fingers together, following him out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Usually when someone was calling up the stairs that dinner was ready, Blaine would be up and down in an instant, sometimes even faster than Finn, and that's saying a lot considering his current state. Today was different though. Instead of jumping up and hurrying to the dining room, he simply rolls over in bed and closes his eyes as tight as possible. Today he ran into his father while he was roaming through the market as Kurt was standing in an aisle trying to figure out what it was that Carole wanted him to get. She got a new cookbook a few nights earlier and was going crazy, making a bunch of fancy dishes. Anyway, he didn't exactly _run _into him. It was more of seeing him, hiding, and eavesdropping on his conversation on the phone. He was talking to Cooper, his recently estranged brother. From what he could tell, Cooper wasn't too happy about what had happened with Blaine, and was trying to coax his father into reconsidering writing the pregnant male off completely. All he heard coming from his father's mouth were those awful slurs that, sadly, he was used to, along with things that penetrated right through his heart. Things like 'being a freak' and 'keeping that _thing'_. Blaine could take things being said about him, he always could, but not his baby… he couldn't stand that horrible man saying such hideous things about his innocent daughter, spreading rumors about her before she's even born. Making people _hate_ her.

"Blaine?" Kurt's soft voice floats through the air and reaches his ears. "Baby, dinner's done. Carole made this weird pear thing. It smells good though, so I don't think she's secretly trying to poison us."

"I'll be down in a minute." Blaine clears his throat and keeps his back to his boyfriend. "Make sure Finn doesn't eat it all in one bite. You know what happened last night."

"I will." He chuckles and shuffles over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day. Did something happen at school?"

"No, I'm fine." He sighs when he feels his hand slowly rubbing up and down his back, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm just really tired. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're not hungry, then stay up here and rest." He leans down and kisses his forehead, then his corner of his eye, and then finally craning to peck his lips. "You can tell me what's _really_ wrong when you're ready. Get some sleep. You were tossing and turning all night last night." He gets up and heads for the door, but stops and turns around. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He turns on his other side and opens his eyes, smiling at him, speaking up just before he disappears from the doorway. "And Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles broadly and blows him a kiss. "Feel better, okay?"

"I'm already on my way there." He smiles back, catching his kiss and holding it to his heart. "Save me some weird food."

"You betcha!" He grins and twiddles his fingers before going downstairs.

Blaine closes his eyes again and presses his hand with the imaginary kiss inside it flat against his chest, taking a deep breath, feeling a placid warmth wash over him. It seemed to be that Kurt was the only one that could bring him out of one of his many funks. Whether it is about his dad or one of those abandoned animal commercials, Kurt could always find a way to cheer him up. He lets out a sigh and slowly sits up, jumping slightly when Valorie jabs his side roughly in protest. Rolling his eyes, he stands and teeters a little before making his way downstairs. Their daughter was going to be nothing like him. She has Kurt's horrible attitude already and she isn't even out of the womb yet. He approaches the dining room table and waddles to his seat beside Kurt, smiling politely at everyone as they ate.

"Hello, honey." Carole says with a pleasant smile. "Kurt told us you weren't feeling good."

"I made a miraculous recovery." Blaine smiles at her, scoffing when Kurt starts to make his plate for him. "I can do that by myself, you know. I'm perfectly capable-"

"Dude, you knocked over yours _and_ Kurt's water last time you tried to reach across the table for the mashed potato dish." Finn speaks up, mumbling behind the food in his mouth. "No offense, but your stomach's kind of huge."

"No offense, but you're kind of generally huge all around, _dude_." Blaine retorts, glaring over at the giant. "At least I have something important inside of me. All you have is this dinner and what? The meatball sub you ate for lunch today? Repulsive by the way, it smelled like feet."

"Boys." Burt says, but he's clearly hiding a smile. "Not at the dinner table."

"The food looks great, Carole." Kurt says as he plops a serving of brussel sprouts onto his boyfriend's plate, ignoring the look of horror that crosses his face. "It's delicious."

"Get them off." Blaine protests, pushing Kurt's hand away. "No, please, seriously. Get them off."

"Eat your vegetables, Blaine." The countertenor says sternly. "You're carrying my child, and as long as you are, you are going to eat whatever I put in front of you. She's not going to have your atrocious and unhealthy eating habits."

"Oh my God." He looks at him with wide eyes. "You can't be serious. Why can't you feed me carrots? Or even _broccoli_? I hate these! They're… they're evil!"

"Get used to it, kiddo." Burt speaks up with a laugh, popping one of those little balls of evil into his mouth and chewing, swallowing it with some effort. "You have no choice."

"Oh my…" He scrunches his face and stares down at the plate like it was the devil for a moment before slowly stabbing one of the green balls and popping it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

"See? It's not so bad, is it?" Kurt chuckles and takes a bite of his roll.

Blaine swallows with some difficulty before saying… "Just know; I'm doing this for you."

Later that night, Blaine waddles out of their bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist, his damp curls bouncing slightly as he waddles over to the drawer in search of some boxers. Kurt bought him some amazing shampoo that keeps his curls nice and soft all day, making him only need to use just a little product. Mousse of course, never gel. Arms circle around his belly from behind and he smiles, continuing to search even as his boyfriend presses kissing along his shoulder and neck. His hands start to linger and Blaine squirms under his touch, giggling cutely as he tries to push him off, protesting that all of the adults were in their respective rooms and would definitely be able to hear them if any funny business started to happen. Kurt wasn't taking no for an answer.

"If you don't stop this instant Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I will- oh!" Blaine gasps and squeals gently, slapping his hand away. "Stop that!"

"Am I not allowed to be horny?" Kurt pouts against his shoulder as he mumbles. "You're always horny, and the one time I am, you decide not to be."

"I don't just _decide_." He rolls his eyes. "And I'm sorry that the thought of your dad and step-mom in the room down the hall doesn't make me want to bend you over the desk an-"

"Make sweet love to me?"

"Uh, right. That's exactly what I was going to say."

"Well, get dressed in something comfy then." He presses another kiss against his neck and taps his butt as he trots back to the bed. "If you don't want to do it, you have to tell me why you've been so down these past two days." He pats the bed enthusiastically. "Come on! Talking is communication, and communication is crucial in any relationship."

"Did you take your happy pill this morning or something?" He laughs and pulls on his boxers, then his sweats, not bothering with a shirt as he sits down next to his boyfriend. "You seem very… chipper."

"Must be the awesome food." He grins and grabs his hand, scooting close. "Now talk to me! Tell me what's on your pretty little mind!"

"It's really nothing." He smiles and squeezes his hand. "I'm fine now."

"Hey!" He leans down and kisses his belly playfully, resting his hand on it as he talks to the baby. "Daddy's lying to me! _You'll_ tell me what happened, won't you Valorie? That's right… at least _someone_ in this room loves me." She kicks against his hand and he positively beams. "It's late, honey, you should be sleeping!"

"I don't think she's sleeping anytime soon." Blaine smiles and takes a deep breath, watching his chestnut-haired beauty. "I was singing in the shower. She never sleeps after I sing in the shower."

"Awe, Rachel was right." Kurt grins and leans up, pulling Blaine into a kiss. "She's going to be our Broadway progeny."

"Mhm…" He smiles against his lips and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him in close.

They move at the same time, lying down on the bed, pressed as close together as the growing baby between them would allow. Blaine smiles against his lips and giggles gently as Kurt pulls back and begins kissing down his neck. He bites his lip and stares up at the ceiling, positively glowing. Valorie kicks firmly and he lets out another laugh when Kurt scoffs and runs his hand along his belly in an attempt to calm her down, which of course does not work in the slightest. Once she gets going, she won't stop.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Kurt huffs and pushes up Blaine's shirt, leaning down to kiss his big belly. "You win! I'll pay attention to you instead."

"Hey!" Blaine pouts.

"Oh hush…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait! My finals are next week, so the next chapter won't be up until sometime after Wednesday! And I have decided that I'm making this story 30 chapters long, so two more chapters are coming after this one! I haven't decided whether there should be a sequel with Kurt and Blaine and the new baby or whether I should just periodically write one shots about their life with the baby... I'm kind of leaning toward the one shot idea because it would be easier and people could give me prompts for what they would like to see Kurt and Blaine do, and maybe have a few conflicts here and there! It would be a fun way to have my readers interact with the story :) So tell me what you think, please! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. So this chapter is going to be in Blaine's point of view as well. I want to warn you beforehand that the baby will be born in this chapter. It annoys me when people exaggerate the birthing process with a lot of cursing and angry words toward the one that got them pregnant. To me, having a baby is painful (and I'm going to make sure that point is across, believe me), but beautiful, and it should be written/handled with respect and love. Thank you so much and I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't wait to get this baby out of him. He felt like a beached whale, he couldn't see his feet, and being this pregnant frankly just all around uncomfortable. A few weeks ago Kurt and the rest of his senior friends graduated, and despite wanting to enjoy watching his friends receive their diplomas, the baby had other plans. Throughout the entire ceremony he was having contractions. Not real ones obviously or else he wouldn't be complaining about still being pregnant, but his Braxton Hicks come at the most inconvenient times. Anyway, he was trying to enjoy the ceremony and cry tears of joy for his boyfriend, but he ended up nearly squeezing Tina's hand off the entire time. Afterwards, when Kurt walked over for pictures, Blaine felt disgusting. He was sweating like crazy from the heat and stress from the contractions, his hair was frizzy because he ran out of that special shampoo… it was God awful.<p>

The first week of summer was okay, he kept telling himself that he could survive being pregnant until his due date. He watched as Burt and Finn set up the birthing tub in Kurt's old room in the basement so they could have some privacy for their labor and delivery, he interviewed for a midwife that would check the baby when she was born (weight, length, eyesight, etc.), and did what pregnant people do best; relax and take things as they came. Then the weeks came and went and Blaine was still pregnant. He went to the doctor while Kurt was at Santana's graduation party and found that the baby was just having a hard time descending, so he took the doctor's advice. He convinced Kurt to go for a walk with him around the block at least once a day to help her get a move on, and he thought it wasn't working, but he was wrong. A week after his official due date, he experiences his first bout of real contractions.

"Kurt?" Blaine calls softly through the darkness of their bedroom, nudging his sleeping form with his foot. "I think I'm having contractions."

"Whaa…?" Kurt mumbles back, grunting softly as he rolls over, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's protuberant stomach. "What?"

"They're each about eight minutes apart." He bites his lip and looks at the clock. "They're lasting about a minute. They don't hurt too bad right now, but each one is getting a little stronger."

"What are you going on about?" He questions grumpily, still practically asleep.

"Kurt, I'm in labor." He whispers, shaking his shoulder. "I'm in labor. Wake up."

"That's not funny." He responds, sounding more awake than before. "Don't say that. Do you want Taco Bell or something? Is that why you're waking me up?"

"No, I don't want Taco Bell." He rolls his eyes and smiles. "You could make me pancakes though, since I'm going to have your baby soon, being in labor and all."

"Pancakes at two in the morning?" He opens his sleepy blue eyes and looks at his boyfriend before what he was saying actually registers in his brain. "Wait, _labor_?"

"Yes, Kurt." He chuckles and ruffles his chestnut hair. "Make those pancakes; I'm going to take a shower while I can still stand."

Before giving him the chance to respond, Blaine stands and goes to the bathroom. Everything in the shower went smoothly, aside from one particularly strong contraction that caused him to double over and stay just like that until it passed. He finishes up in there and changes into one of the long night shirts Kurt bought him. He feels ridiculous wearing it since it goes down to just below his knees, but it _is_ cotton and super comfortable. When he enters the kitchen, Kurt is there fully dressed and flipping pancakes, a sleepy Carole sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee beside an equally sleepy Burt. Finn is between them, his forehead resting on the counter with his eyes closed.

"Oh." Blaine says softly as he waddles over, hands on his stomach. "You guys didn't have to get up…" He looks at Kurt and smiles lovingly. "I was kidding about the pancakes, actually."

"You don't want them?" Kurt turns his body a little to look at him, instantly smiling. "You're wearing it."

"It's comfortable." He smiles and drops onto the stool beside Finn, who was currently dead to the world.

"I'm glad." He smiles and sets a plate in front of him, along with a glass of milk and syrup.

"You should eat now while you're still feeling good." Carole finally speaks up with a yawn. "I called the midwife and told her what you told Kurt about your contractions."

"Thank you, Carole." Blaine smiles and slowly begins to eat, nudging Finn, who merely groans in protest to his being disturbed. "Finn, go back to bed. I'm okay. You don't have to be up."

"… Promised Rachel and her dads I would be up to call if… if-" He stops to yawn and slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes, looking more like a giant than ever. "… If the baby was born."

"Well, that's sweet." Blaine chuckles and pats his back. "But it might not happen for another few hours, so you should get some sleep… all of you."

"No way am I missing my granddaughter's birth." Burt grumbles, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'll be right here the whole time. I still think having her here is stupid though."

"Burt." Carole scolds with a glare before looking at Blaine with tender eyes. "We're going to support you, so we're not going to bed until she's out here and safe."

"But you're not going to be down there with us, right?" Kurt asks as he leans against the counter across from Blaine. "We kind of wanted to do this with each other, not an audience."

"Don't have to worry about me, dude." Finn says with a look of disgust. "I love babies and all, but that's definitely not something I want to see."

"What if Rachel wants kids?" Burt asks.

"I didn't…. think about that." Finn says.

Blaine laughs and shakes his head, meeting Kurt's eyes for a moment before finishing up his breakfast and probably last meal while being pregnant. He stands with his plate and walks over to the sink, pausing when another strong contraction hits him full force. He closes his eyes and sets the plate down a little loudly, gripping the counter as he begins to breathe deeply. He feels arms wrap around him and he turns around, being tugged against someone. Comforted, Blaine rests his forehead on his shoulder and grips his shirt in his hands while leaning his full weight against him since he was still standing.

"Do you want to sit down?" Kurt asks softly, running his hands along Blaine's back in a soothing manor.

"I can't walk right now." Blaine lets out a grunt and shakes his head, holding him tighter. "Just don't let me fall."

"I won't." He tightens his arms around him. "I've got you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, things weren't progressing quickly enough for anyone, but everything happens at a different pace for every person. Kurt and Blaine migrated to the basement so they could be alone while the midwife, Nadine, and Kurt's family waited impatiently upstairs for anything to happen. The tub was filled with water and was currently being heated while the two boys rested together on the old couch that was still down there after many years of being forgotten. The contractions were no stronger and no closer together, but still painful enough to tire Blaine out after just a few. Kurt does everything he can to help the situation by rubbing his back and massaging in places that he says the pain is the worst, which seems to be his lower back. So here they are… sitting on the couch with Kurt digging his palms comfortingly into the latter's lower back every once and a while, while they anxiously await the arrival of their little girl.<p>

"Maybe you should try walking or something." Kurt suggest as he suppresses a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe, I guess." Blaine sighs and closes his eyes, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I'm so tired already. You're having the next one." He looks up at his boyfriend and smiles halfheartedly.

"Not possible, but nice try." He chuckles and kisses his forehead, holding him close.

"Mhm…" He closes his eyes as Kurt's lips travel between his eyes, his nose, and then finally his lips. He smiles into the kiss and sighs just barely puckering his lips to return the kiss.

"Wanna try that walking?" He asks after he pulls back, and when Blaine nods, he moves to help him stand to his feet. "Now you have to tell me if you feel a contraction coming so we can sit back down. We're just walking the length of the room."

"Okay." He takes a deep breath and slowly stands to walk the length of the room with Kurt's hand resting protectively on his lower back. "I have to tell you, this sucks."

"I can only imagine." He replies, watching him carefully. "Just think, soon we're going to finally get to see her."

"I know." He looks over at him and smiles lovingly. "I hope she has your eyes."

"I hope she has your nose."

"I hope she has your hands."

"My hands?"

"I love your hands."

"I hope she has your lips."

"I hope she has your hair."

"I hope she has _your_ hair."

"Uh, no way." Blaine laughs and shakes his head. "Not my hair. I would never curse someone with these horrible curls, especially my own daughter."

"I think they're cute." Kurt smiles and kisses the side of his head.

"I know you do." He smiles more. "So naive, my little Kurtie."

"You- oh my God." He steps away quickly. "That's disgusting, Blaine!"

"What?" He frowns and looks down, his eyes widening when he finally notices the puddle at his feet. "Oh! Kurt!" His face breaks into a huge grin. "This is good!"

"It's good that you peed yourself?" He makes a face, staying a good distance away.

"No, my water broke, idiot." He rolls his eyes and stares at him for a moment before gasping. "Kurt…"

"Oh, don't get all sensitive." He huffs and pushes back his messy hair. "These are cashmere socks and frankly I don't want to ruin them with your… bodily fluids."

"N-no… contra-contraction, ah…" He leans over slightly, pain contorting his face as he squeezes his eyes closed, letting out a soft whimper.

"_Oh_." He bites his lip and removes his socks before tenderly stepping over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend just as he had earlier when they were in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you… you just took… off your socks first…" He says breathlessly, gripping onto Kurt's shirt as he tries to breathe through the contraction. "I think… you need to get your priorities straight…"

"You know, if you weren't in labor, I would find that offensive." He kisses his head and closes his eyes, pulling him closer as he runs his hands along his back. "Shh… just breathe, honey…"

"Mmm…" He relaxes after a minute and licks his lips, shakily standing straight, but still holding Kurt for support. "That one lasted longer. I-I think I want to get in the tub now. Things are supposed to go faster after your water breaks."

"Okay, baby." Kurt gently pushes some curls from his eyes. "You're not mad at me for taking my socks off, are you? Because… I'm sorry…"

"No, no, of course not." Blaine smiles at him and pecks his lips weakly. "I was kidding. If I was going to fall, I know you would catch me, socks or not. Don't worry about it, honey."

"Alright… so let's have a baby, huh?"

* * *

><p>It really didn't take long for things to progress from there. Soon the two boys were sitting in the tub, Blaine resting between Kurt's legs with his back leaning against his chest. The water was warm, but not too hot, and very relaxing. Of course, Blaine was naked, but Kurt was wearing his swim trunks. His contractions were coming almost every two minutes now and every one almost brought him to tears. Kurt's presence really helps with everything though, and he knows he has his undivided support. Blaine lets out a gentle moan as he squeezes Kurt's hand, trying to work through the pain. Earlier he was able to suppress his noises, but now he just couldn't. Kurt told him to just let it out, and dammit, he was.<p>

"Kurt…" Blaine breathes out after the contraction passes. "I f-feel this pressure… I think… I think I need to push. You should get Nadine."

"Really?" Kurt beams. "Oh my gosh, _really_?"

"Kurt, the midwife. We need the midwife."

"Right, right." He nods and grabs his cell phone, finally sending the text that has been saved on his phone for the last three hours. "She's on her way down, babe."

"Okay… okay…" Blaine takes a deep breath and grips his boyfriend's hand. "I can't believe this is really happening… she's coming, Kurt, she's on her way…"

"I know." Kurt presses a kiss to his mop of curls and smiles. "I know, honey."

Still in her scrubs, Nadine lowers herself into the tub as Blaine spreads his legs in preparation. She calmly explains to him how to do it and not to get frustrated if she doesn't just come out, but halfway through the speech he stopped listening, for he had begun to push. It was like his body had a mind of its own and as soon as the contraction hit, every fiber in his being screamed at him to just push, push, push… his chest heaving, he leans his head back against Kurt's shoulder and closes his eyes, whimpering from the pain and exhaustion. He just wants her out; he wants this to be over…

"You've got this, baby." Kurt holds his hand and kisses his shoulder. "I know you can do this."

Too weak to communicate, Blaine just listens to his voice until another contraction hits and he bears down, gritting his teeth and groaning as he pushes with everything inside of him. He faintly hears praise from Nadine, but all he can really focus on if the pounding of his own heart in his ears. Everything hurt, but the only thing that kept him going was the constant voice in his ear, telling him how strong he is, how he can do this, don't give up, she'd almost here, you can do it.

And then it happens.

Just a few splashes and she is lifted from the water, her mouth and nose are suctioned, and she's screaming. It's a beautiful, penetrating cry that Blaine had only heard in his dreams. He opens his eyes and she's there, being ushered into his arms by the smiling woman. There was no gunk covering her, but her healthy pink colored skin was slippery in his arms. He holds her close, his little girl, as she cries loudly, her face scrunched up cutely. He looks through the tears in his eyes at her head, where on top of it sits a thin patch of tiny, dark ringlets. And these are the first words he chokes out.

"Kurt! Her hair is curly!" Blaine sniffs and reaches up, brushing his fingers across it.

"I-I see that!" Kurt sniffs and rests his chin on Blaine's shoulder, not bothering to hide his tears. "Oh, she's beautiful, Blaine… can you believe it? We made that…"

"I know." He looks at him for the first time and their eyes meet, the world stops…

Everything has changed forever, they both know, as her cries fill their air around them. Everything has changed… except their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that, my friends, is how I deliver a baby! Please tell me what you think, review, and answer my questions that I asked in the last chapter! I really love to hear what you guys think! Thank you so much(: I know it ended abruptly, but I felt the chapter was getting too long, so I decided to stop here! xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt looks down at the little bundle in his arms, feeling Rachel (Finn called her the moment Blaine began pushing) and Carole looking over either of his shoulders from their places on the couch beside him. After a quick visit from a pediatrician, he said they were in the clear and that Valorie was perfectly healthy. Kurt and Blaine signed what needed to be signed and let Burt take care of the rest of the paperwork regarding the baby, which is why he's not hovering like the other two as well. Rachel reaches out and tucks the blankets down a little so she could see her face. She yawns and the three of them coo in adoration, eliciting a snort from Finn, who was sitting on the recliner across the room, peering over at them with a hint of curiosity. Kurt smiles down at his eight pound, twenty-two inch baby girl.

"She's just a baby, guys." Finn says quietly with a roll of his eyes. "She's sleeping. What's so interesting about sleeping? I wish I could do that." He shoots an envious glance at the sleeping newborn.

"She's perfect." Rachel whispers with a smile, her eyes shining. "Can you believe it? She was _inside_ Blaine. He was dancing and singing and _everything_ with her inside of him for months."

"I know." Kurt smiles proudly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he did."

"Kurt?" Comes a hesitant, tired voice from the hallway, and soon Blaine materializes next to the couch.

"Blaine!" His eyes widen as he takes in his boyfriend and Rachel jumps up to help him sit down in her spot next to Kurt. "You shouldn't be up walking around without help, sweetie, you could have fallen."

"I'm sorry." He says distractedly to Kurt, because his eyes are on the bundle in his arms. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course; you don't have to ask." Kurt smiles and gently places Valorie into Blaine's outstretched arms. The sight alone almost made him burst into tears.

"Hello…" Blaine murmurs gently, smiling down at her. "Hello, Valorie Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel."

"How are you feeling?" He pushes some messy curls from his forehead and kisses it.

"A little tired, but I'm okay." Their eyes meet and his smile widens.

"I'm so proud of you." He replies, tears shining in his eyes. "I'm so, _so_ proud of you."

* * *

><p>In the coming week, Kurt and Blaine were visited by the entirety of New Directions and the Warblers, each of which were bearing gift after gift for the new addition to their majorly dysfunctional family. They say the first week with a new baby is supposed to be all about getting to know your baby and getting used to being a parent. With so many visitors, the only alone time Kurt and Blaine got to have with Valorie was at night, and by then, the three of them were so wiped out after the day's events that, after a lullaby and a warm bottle, she was out like a light and so were her daddies. So, when week two rolled around, they decided to take things into their own hands, banning Burt and Carole from interfering unless lives were threatened. They regretted that decision after the first hour.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: While the World Is Spinning is officially over! But alas! Do not fear! It was short, but I wanted to leave some room for the collections of one shots I'm going to do! There will be snippets into the lives of Klaine and baby Valorie at your request, so please review and tell me what **_**you**_** would like to see in the first one shot! Thank you so much to everyone who reads, and goodbye for now! :D xoxo**


	30. Author's Note

**A/N: The first chapter in my one shot series is finally up! It's called 'These Things Will Change'! I really hope you guys will take to that like you did this story. I appreciate all the love and support! Love you! xoxo**


End file.
